Criminal Love
by WonderRin
Summary: There are murders reported, and the police are trying their best to find the murderers. Rin Kagami is a high school girl, wanting her life to be normal. But would it when a criminal is in love with her? Len x Rin AU
1. Teaser

Criminal Love

* * *

Summary: There are murders in the town of Crypton. No one knows who that person is, and the are doing they can do find out. Rin Kagami is just a high school girl, wanting her life to be normal. But, would she ever have one when a criminal is in love with her? AU Len x Rin

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Vocaloid.

A/N: Yep! Here's another story from WonderRin! This is going to be a teaser, to see if you people like the story~!

* * *

"You were apart if that savage team, weren't you?!" someone spit. A girl, around eighteen, was tied against a wall. She has blonde, short hair that reached her shoulders. Her use to be sparkling blue eyes were now dull because of the pain this man was giving her.

She looks up. "It's not your business, now is it?" she retorts. He glares at her before slapping her cheek. This made her head jolt to the side.

She can't cry at this. She can't. She will not. She's not supposed to. She glares at him after blinking back the tears. She wanted to get out these chains that tied her to this cold stone wall. The man smirked. The man has dark brown eyes and raven hair that is damp and frazzled. His brown eyes were the ones that scared her the most.

His rough hand traveled up her dirty arm that was covered in smoke and smoothed it. Even though her arm was dirty, it was still soft. "You made many mistakes in your lifetime...is that why you're here?" She growled.

"Don't touch me," she hisses, spitting in his face. The man flinched back while she smirked.

"You little brat!" he shouted, bringing up his fist. Her eyes widened before she heard glass break. She looked over to see a figure in a dark cape with blonde hair like her. She smiled. The person had the man's fist in his hand, making the man gasp. "Aren't you…?" The figure smirked before a knife was thrown at his neck, killing him.

The figure looked over at the girl. He used the key on a shelf to unlock her chains. "I didn't think you would come…," she mumbled, collapsing in his arms. He smiled.

"Of course I would. I would do anything for you." She closed her eyes.

She didn't care if he was a criminal. She didn't care if they got caught.

It was their love and passion that kept them strong.

* * *

A/N: There it is! Like I said, it's a teaser, and if you like, review down below, or follow, or favorite, ad see you next time~!


	2. Matchmaker

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Here it is. You asked for it; the first official chapter of Criminal Love! I love the reviews, and keep them coming, please! Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Monday; Vocaloid High School; 7:02

Rin was at her locker. She sighed. It was a Monday. She never liked Mondays, not at all. She just wanted to go back to sleep whenever she woke up. She looked over as she closed her locker to see her best friend, Gumi. She smiled. "Hey, Gumi. What's up?"

Gumi breathed out before embracing Rin tightly. Rin dropped her books, gasping from the sudden movement. Rin could hear Gumi sob in her arm. Rin shook her head. "I wanted to tell Leon I liked him, but then I saw him having a make-out session with Miku!" she cried.

Rin closed her eyes. "Gumi. You know Leon is a player," Rin said. Gumi released Rin before hugging her again. Rin groaned.

"I know! But, he did it right in my face!" Gumi shouted. Rin looked around to see that, yes, Gumi was starting a huge commotion. Rin tried to push Gumi off, but this girl's strength is too strong.

"You know what, how about after school, I buy you a carrot or two, okay?" Rin asked. Gumi suddenly got off of Rin, having a big grin on her face.

"Honest?"

Rin sighed again. "Honest," she promised. Gumi smiled wider.

"Thank you so much, Rin-chan!" she sang. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered. That's when the bell rang. The two ran to Mrs. Megurine's class. Mrs. Megurine is the mother of Luka, her name being Laka. Luka isn't exactly a friend to Rin, though. She usually hangs around the popular girls: Miku Hatsune, Meiko Sakine, and IA. Rin never liked that crowd; they are too stuck-up for her taste.

Rin sat next to a boy named Piko who has white hair and looks too cute. He looks as cute as a girl. That's why people call him the shota of the school. Piko doesn't speak much either. At least he's not annoying. Mrs. Megurine walked in the classroom Everyone watched her knee-length hair slow behind her.

Mrs. Megurine stood in front of the class and started the assignment.

* * *

Super-Market; 2:24

Gumi and Rin were walking down the sidewalk to go to the Super-Market. Rin checked desperately in her purse to find some yen. 'Ah! My yen! Where in the hell is it?!' she thought. She rummaged through it while Gumi was skipping.

"Carrots~! Carrots~! Gumi loves carrots~!" She turned, asking Rin, "Do you think I should make a song about carrots, Rin?" Rin looked up, smiling nervously. She has no money.

"Uh….If you want to Gumi-chan."

Gumi narrowed her eyes. "Why did you give me an honorific, Rin?" Rin gulped. Oh, no. This is going to be harder than she thought.

"Uhh…." Rin scratched the back of her head.

"It's nothing, really," Rin said.

Gumi put her finger on her chin. "Then, tell me if it's 'nothing,' Rin."

Rin closed her eyes, ready to say it. "I-have-no-money-to-buy-you-the-carrots!" she briskly said. Gumi's mouth dropped.

"What…?"

"I'm sorry." Maybe Gumi should lay off the carrots for a while…?

"I've waited all day to eat those carrots with joy," Gumi mumbled.

"How about I help you out with...uh…" Gumi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting…."

Rin bit her lip. "I'll help set you up with Leon." She widened her eyes. Did she just say that aloud? Gumi's eyes started to sparkle. She gets excited so easily. It amused Rin to no end.

"Really?"

Rin sighed. "Yeah." Gumi suddenly grabbed Rin's shoulders.

"You have to promise you would, Rin. You have to," Gumi said. Rin nodded. The two hand shaked and walked to Rin's house.

* * *

Rin's House; 3:54

Rin and Gumi arrive rather late to Rin's house because Gumi would always want to go in a store and stare at something either green, white, or orange.

After Rin opened the door, Gumi breathed out loudly. "It's hot outside, and it feels good in here!" she exclaims. Rin smiled.

"Want some orange juice, Gumi?" Rin asked, opening the refrigerator. Gumi made a noise. Rin frowned.

"You know I don't like orange juice, Rin," Gumi scoffed. Rin stuck her tongue out at Gumi. The T.V. then turned on because Gumi turned it on. It was on the news. "Oh, Rin! The news is on!" Rin looked over, having her glass in her hand.

"You look at the news? Weird!" Rin shouted. She sat next to Gumi on the couch. A male news reporter was on the T.V.

"There has been reports where murders have took place. However, no one knows who these people are…."

He went on. Rin, honestly, was into this subject. She has never heard of a real "masked murderer." And, it was no joke. She sipped at her orange juice. She turned up the volume since Gumi was sighing so loud, Canada can hear her.

"I'm going Rin. Remember that promise!" Gumi reminded, standing up. Gumi just lived across the street from Rin, and that's convenient for the both of them. Rin nodded absently, even though she didn't hear Gumi. Gumi frowned. She looked at the clock: 8:01. Yeah, Gumi had to go.

She walked out the house, leaving Rin to sit there.

Rin was wondering if those murderers will ever be found and reported.

She wondered who they are.

What they are.

Where they are….

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I just wanted to get this out there before I go to sleep!

Who are those murderers? I don't know.

No, really, I don't know who they are going to be. Or do I…?

Okay, once again, thanks for the reviews! If you like it, review down below and see you next time! Bye, bye~!


	3. Shadows

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Here it is! Thank you for the many reviews and enjoy the next chapter of Criminal Love~!

Disclaimer: How can someone as low as me own Vocaloid? Common sense, people!

* * *

Tuesday; Lunch; 12:12

Rin had grabbed her plate that contained a pizza and an orange. That's when Gumi ran up to her. "Rin," she said. Rin flinched.

"What Gumi? You almost made me drop my plate," Rin informed. Gumi ignored her, pointing to a certain direction where the "popular people" sat.

"Remember that promise you gave me yesterday about hooking me up with Leon? Well, there he is!" Rin couldn't believe Gumi actually she remembered that "little" promise.

Rin breathed, "Fine. Hold my tray." Gumi took the tray and watched Rin walk up to Leon. Leon, Lola, Meiko, Miku, Luka, and IA sat there. Rin felt uneasy about this. She's never had the best luck whenever she had to speak to these people. She gulped. 'Here goes nothing.'

"L-Leon?" Rin asked. The group stopped their conversation. He looked up.

"Who are you?" Leon hisses. Lola glares at Rin.

Rin clears her throat. "I'm Rin Kagami, and can you get together with my friend, G-Gumi?" she hoped. Leon laughs.

Miku retorts, "Why would he want to go out with her?"

Rin glares at Miku. "Excuse me, but that's my best friend you're talking about." Miku rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Leon stood up and started to walk up to Rin. Rin gave him a shocked look. "You look kinda cute for a girl like you." He took her chin. "Wanna be mine?" Rin pushed him away.

It was Leon's turn to look shocked. "Woah, no girl has ever done that to me before."

"I'm glad I did," she retorts. Why does Gumi even like this guy? Especially this guy? Rin didn't know.

Rin walked over to Gumi and too her tray back. "So…?"

Rin looked over at Gumi, her face blank. "It may take longer than it should."

* * *

Black Shadow Base; 9:30 P.M.

A boy with blonde hair aimed a gun to a target. There were gunshots going on around him. "Kagamine, you'll have to aim at the center. That's why you don't kill people straight on, huh?" He looked over to see the commander, Akaito. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to ignore him.

Len Kagamine shot a target, thinking that that was Akaito's face. And, he actually shot the center without evern knowing. Len breathed out.

"Yo! Len!" someone shouted for him. Len knew that voice and turned to see his friend and partner, Kaito. Akaito and Kaito are brothers that are extremely different. They try to stay a great amount of distance from each other as possible. Len still doesn't understand what went wrong between them in the past.

"What, Kaito?"

"Ready?" Kaito's eyes glint. Len smirks.

"Always."

* * *

Rin's House; 9:41 P.M.

Rin was in her bed. She couldn't go to sleep. Not only was she thinking of those criminals, but she was thinking about Gumi and Leon. She knew that Gumi will certainly not find another guy. Not if her life depended on it. But, she still had to be their matchmaker. Rin stood up and walked downstairs. She decided to go outside. She had to get some fresh air.

It was usually chilly on fall nights, so Rin threw on a light sweater and ran outside. When she arrived outside, cool air smacked her face. That's when she heard a gunshot and a scream. Rin's eyes widened. She ran to where the gunshot was heard.

Her face dropped. There was a body on the ground, having blood surround that body. 'What the…?' She heard something else. She looked up and saw a shadow jumping on several trees swiftly. Two shadows.

Rin hurriedly ran into her house, locked the door and ran into her room. She threw the sweater on the floor and looked out the window. But those two shadows were gone.

* * *

Wednesday; Gym Class; 12:54

It was after lunch when Gumi and Rin walked to gym. Rin was still thinking about those two flew right above her house, and they left a dead body in her backyard. How she supposed to feel about that?

Rin looked forward to see that people were grabbing dodgeballs. She blinked. Rin was never good at sports, gym to be exact. But, she was surprised that she never failed. Well, she has a D- in this class currently, but that's still good. For her, of course.

"Rin. Look out!" someone shouted. Rin looked over only to be hit by a dodgeball. She yelped, falling on the ground. 'Well, that was unexpected,' Rin thought, standing back up.

Then, someone handed her a dodgeball. She looked over to see that Dell was handing her it. Rin blinked once more. "Here, Kagami," he said. Rin smiled and took the dodgeball.

"Isn't that sweet of you?" she asked, throwing the ball to a student, hoping it was Miku. Dell rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He started to smirk. That's when Rin got hit in the side with a dodgeball.

* * *

After School; 2: 09

Rin walked outside from school. Those shadows have been bothering her ever since last night. She wanted to know what exactly were those things.

Was it the criminals?

The birds?

Anything?

Rin needed to know. She smiled a bit. She was wondering what her family is thinking right now because of that dead body.

"Rin!" Gumi shouted, running up to her best friend. Rin nodded.

"Yeah?"

"I did something horrible," she muttered. Rin raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, does it have something to do with forcing your best friend into being your personal matchmaker?" Rin asked. Gumi gave her a confused look.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Rin sweat-dropped.

"Honestly…?"

Gumi sighed. "I talked smart to my family, and now, I have to help out my younger cousin with a bake sale. Can you please, please, help me out with the bake sale?" she begged. Rin crossed her arms.

"Why would I wanna do that?"

Gumi's eyes started to water. Rin's face softened. 'Why does she always do this?' she thought. "I-I can't do it alone, Rinny-chan. Pl-please help me….please?"

Rin sighed. "I suppose," she mumbled. Gumi squealed.

"Yay! I'll buy you some oranges in return."

And in the end, Rin still had to be Gumi's matchmaker.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. The weekend has ended and school is coming to haunt me…. Anyway, I love my reviews, and keep them coming! Favorite it, follow it, and review. See ya~!


	4. Bake Sale

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Yo! How's everyone going? Anyway, I love those reviews! I do! :3! Now, because of those reviews, you will now enjoy the next chapter of Criminal Love~!

Disclaimer: Ha-ha! Did you seriously think that I would own Vocaloid? Ha-ha!

* * *

Saturday; Rin's House; 10:01

Rin just woke up. She was glad that it was a Saturday. No school means no class which means no teachers which also means no homework.

But, Rin had plans. Plans that she didn't want to do. Plans that included her getting out and doing work. Plans like doing a bake sale with her best friend.

Rin sighed, throwing her blankets off her body. She looked outside. Of course it would be a sunny day today. She rolled her eyes and went to take a shower. She only lives her mom, Lily, and her younger brother Rinto. Their dad died in a murder. He died when she was only five. It still makes her cry.

After her shower, she had on yellow pants and a green shirt that had a peace sign drawed on it. She brushed her hair twice, not caring if she had a tangle and walked out the house after throwing a Granola bar in her mouth. She didn't bother to see if her family was awake or not. She left a note.

Rin walked down a sidewalk to get to the bake sale. Gumi texted her that it was going to be near their favorite hangout. On a bridge that hanged over a deep river. Many people walked on that bridge; it's really famous. 'She better do me something in return,' Rin thought when she saw Gumi and her younger cousin. She has green hair, but hers is long and in a ponytail. She has similar green eyes. Rin smiled. The girl just hid behind Gumi.

Gumi gasped. "Rin! I can't believe you actually came!" she exclaimed.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Well, you forced me, so what was I supposed to do?" Gumi smiled before looking behind her.

"Rin, this is Gami-chan. Gami-chan, this is Rin Kagami. Say hi," Gumi introduced. Gami hid her face in Gumi's thigh. Rin laughed. "Sorry. Gami-chan is shy, but when you get to know her, she's quite the firework." Rin smiled wider.

"Hey, Gami-chan, I hope we make lots of money so I can get some oranges, 'kay?" Rin aksed. Gumi laughed. Gami smiled small.

"Now, let's get this bake sale in session!" Gumi exclaimed. Gami and Rin agreed.

* * *

Leon's Place; 11:14

Leon was in his bed. He grabbed a remote and turned on the T.V. That's when a hand came up and grabbed the remote. "Leon-kun….Why are you looking at T.V. when you have me?" a voice asked, high enough to be a girl's voice.

Leon smirked. "I'll give you all the attention now...IA," he smoothly said. IA smiled, watching him hover over her.

He kissed her neck while she looked outside. It was beautiful- that sun. IA wondered what was better: Leon, or the outside world.

IA looked into his emerald green eyes. They didn't shine. They looked….dull? No, the were shiny, but they didn't sparkle. Like how they usually do. The corners of her mouth dropped. Her eyes blinked.

That was weird.

Leon gave a concerned face. "Hm? What's wrong, IA? Why aren't you smiling?" IA gt out her reverie and faked a smile.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking if that Rin girl would ever bother you again," she lied. Her feelings for Leon- are they fading? Leon smiled. It didn't look real, though.

"Of course not," Leon said, and his lips contacted with hers.

But, she didn't kiss back.

* * *

Samegawa Bridge; 12: 21

Gami handed a man a box of chocolate chip cookies with a smile. "Thank you, and please come again, sir," she said softly. Rin has been here for about two hours, and she was enjoying herself. She thought this would be torture. But, this is actually fun.

Rin looked out into the open to stare at the river. So sparkly. "Maybe during spring break, we can go out swimming, Gumi," Rin said, smiling. Gumi looked her way.

"Yeah! Let's do that!"

Gami whispered, "I want to go, too." Rin looked over at her who blushed. Rin's face warmed up.

"Of course," she invited. Gami smiled. She nodded.

* * *

On Top of Samegawa Bridge; 12:30

Len was sitting atop Samegawa Bridge, watching people, who looked like ants, walk around. He breathed out. He couldn't be in Black Shadow Base right now. He didn't want to deal with Akaito and his mouth. It made Len furious. He just wanted to feel the slight breeze on this sunny fall day.

That's when he smelt something. Something that smelt like cookies. He hasn't had cookies in a long time. Ever since he became apart of Black Shadow, he's only had bananas. He hides them under his bed. Len loves him some bananas.

Len hopped down the bridge and landed silently on the ground. He walked up to the bake sale and licked his lips. 'Yum! I can smell so perfectly now!'

Rin looked up. She flinched from the sight of him. Len didn't look perfect, after all. His hair was fuzzed and his skin was covered in smoke. His scent smelled of old blood and sweat, and his clothes were ripped. Yet, he still stood there. Gami yelped and hid behind both Rin and Gumi.

Rin cleared her throat. "Uh...Um…." She didn't know what to say. Len's dull blue eyes connected with hers.

"Well…?" he asked. "Can I get my food and go?" Rin's eyes widened.

"Wh-what would you like?" Gumi asked. Len's glare will haunt Rin for the rest of her life. The way his dull eyes stung hers, she didn't know if she could go to sleep.

"Anything, as long as it's good," Len retorts. Gumi quickly gets a batch of cookies. She wraps it in a box and gives it to Len in five seconds. Rin was still paralyzed on his glare. Len snatched the box out her hand and stormed off.

When he was a great distance away from people, he ate a cookie and spit it back up. "What is this?! A piece of shit?!" He threw the whole box on the ground and ran to the Black Shadow base.

Len will never eat sweets, ever again.

Even if his life depended on sweets.

He will never.

Ever.

* * *

A/N: Here we go! That was what chapter again? I can't remember! So, do you like Len's personality? Should I make it a bit of this, a bit of that? Say it in a review, and I'll do what I can! See ya next time, my lovely fans~!


	5. Sleepover Part 1

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Eeehh! I do not mean to update this fast, but, I'm really loving this story, so yeah! He-he~! Thank you for the reviews, and also, the weather here has been acting bipolar lately. Yesterday it was snowing, now its hot as hell! Weird. Anyway, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Hm. I wonder how do you own Vocaloid?

* * *

Gumi's House; 1:30

Rin, Gumi, and Gami went to Gumi's house to hang out. Rin was still traumatized on Len's glare. Gumi looked over at the blonde and sighed. "Rin, I'm pretty sure he wasn't that bad."

Rin's eyes whipped over to Gumi's orbs. "Oh, it was that bad. I've never seen eyes like that…."

Gami laughed. Gumi laughed with her. Rin looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why are you people laughing?! I could've _died_."

Gumi and Gami still laughed. Rin rolled her eyes. "It's true…," she mumbled before sobbing in her knees.

It was around three o'clock when a knock was heard on Gumi's door. Gumi walked up to with Rin and Gami in her tracks. Gum opens the door to find a man with green hair and a loving smile. "Hey, Gumi," he greeted. Gumi's face brightened.

"Uncle Giya!" Gumi exclaimed, hugging the man who chuckled. Rin smiled. Giya, apparently Gumi's Uncle, ruffled Gumi's green hair and picked up Gami. He held them both. Giya, then, saw Rin who blushed.

Gami's palm reached out for Rin. "Poppy, I want to stay with Rinny," she whispered. Giya laughed.

"So, you're name is Rinny, right?" Giya teased. Rin's face became red.

"N-no, it's Rin Kagami. I'm Gumi's best friend-"

"Slash sister!" Gumi cut in and winked at Rin who smiled.

Gami was still reaching for Rin. Giya's eyes wrinkled from his wide grin. "It seems that Gami-chan wants to stay with you Kagami-san," he said.

Gumi gasped and ran up to Rin, embracing her tightly.

"If Gami-chan is going to stay with Rin, I'm staying with her too!" Gumi shouted. Gami jumped out of Giya's arms and also hugged Rin. Rin sighed from her being squished.

Giya laughed. "Well, I ought to be going then."

Gumi said, "Yay! Sleepover with Rin-chan~!"

Gami echoed, "Yay, sleepover with Rin-chan."

Rin had no other choice but to say yes. But, she knew it was going to be fun, especially when she has Gumi with her. Rin will never admit it, but, she has the most fun with her best friend. She wished that she was as carefree as Gumi.

"Yay, sleepover with Rin-chan," Rin breathed out.

* * *

IA's House; 4:34

IA just arrived home. She was over Leon's house for so long. She didn't enjoy herself. They only kissed. IA wanted something more. Though, she knew that Leon wasn't a guy who can do something what was she was thinking.

She hoped that no one was in the house. She didn't need anyone to ask her questions. She looked out her window and sees Rin's house. She thinks about all the things she has done to Rin in the past. She felt a pang of guilt hit her chest.

When she rethinks that things that she has done, she gets a sour taste in her mouth. IA knew that it was all her who was doing that horrible stuff to Rin. IA guessed it was because she was always jealous of Rin. Why?

What did Rin have that was better than IA's things?

IA didn't know. She sighs.

She regrets all the things she has done.

What could she do to redeem herself?

* * *

Gumi's House; 4: 53

"Rin, can we do a sleepover over your house?" Gumi asks.

"No!"

"Aw," she mumbles. That's when Gumi gets an idea. "Rin?"

Rin sighed. "What is it now?"

"Let's invite some friends," she says, taking out her green colored phone. Rin face-palms herself.

"Why more people?" Rin wonders. Gami laughs.

"Just to be annoying."

Rin sweat-drops. "Honestly…?"

Soon, there was a knock on Gumi's door. She snickers before opening it, revealing Miki, Aoki, Teto, Neru, and SeeU. Gami now hides behind Rin. Rin smiles. "Gami-chan, these are some of my friends. Kinda."

Teto suddenly grabs Gami. "Oh, my! What are cute little girl! I'm Teto the Goddess, the girl who stuns people by one glance, the girl who can make a boring party become the most awesomest party on planet Earth! The girl who can get everyone in a good mood! The girl who can-"

Teto got cut off when Neru hit her with her phone. "That's enough, Teto. No need to verbally abuse her like that." Teto huffed, crossing her arms.

"No one can tell Teto the Goddess what to do," she grumbled. Neru rolls her eyes, not wanting to waste her breath on something like that

.

"Now, for the introductions," Gumi said. "The girl with red hair is Miki, the girl with blue-purplish hair is Aoki, the girl who just strangled you is Teto-"

"The Goddess! You forgot that!" Teto interrupted. Gumi growled.

"Yeah, that. The girl with the cellphone is Neru. I don't even know why I invited her," Gumi mumbled. Neru hit Gumi with her phone now. After an "ow," Gumi continued. "And the girl who has curly blonde hair is SeeU."

"I can't believe I was last! That's messed up, Gumi," SeeU pouted. Gumi rolled her eyes.

"And, that's Gami-chan," Gumi said. "Now, I'm going to make popcorn, and let's party!"

Rin smiled. She didn't want this sleepover, but, she knew that she'd have fun.

Now, with all her friends.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Rin is finally opening up to her friends. A little. Anyway, tune into the next chapter to experience the full adventure of the sleepover over Gumi's house~! I may get my laptop taken away because I lost a library book. I'm certain it's in my Exploring Technology class, but if it's not, I don't know what I'm going to do. So, let's just wish the best for tomorrow. He-he. Read and Review, please!


	6. Sleepover Part 2

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Apparently, my library book was in my Exploring Technology class! I'm sooo happy! :3! So, because of that, I get to have my laptop back, and write another chapter of Criminal Love~! Thanks for the reviews, as always, and enjoy this chapter of my story! Part 2 of the Sleepover~!

Disclaimer: Dude, no.

* * *

Black Shadow Base; 5:21

Len has arrived in front of the Black Shadow Base. He places his hand on the monitor and the gate opens after the computer scans his hand. He knows that Akaito is going to interrogate him. Len just knows.

When he walks into the base, he finds that there aren't many people in the base. Probably doing their job. Len, then, spots a friend of his'. Piko. Len walked up to him.

"Yo, Piko," he greeted. Piko looks up and blinks. "What's wrong with you?"

"We're getting a commander- a new one." Len stares.

"What about that asshole of a commander?" Piko smiles.

"Well, while you were gone, he announced that he will be out somewhere, so he's getting a substitute, I guess, to replace him while he's gone. He didn't say anything else," Piko announced. Len sighed.

"I hope that person is a least half decent," Len breathed. "I don't need someone always on my back!" Piko laughed.

That's when Piko sniffed. Len tensed. "Something smells like...cookies."

Len rolled his dull eyes. "Don't worry about it." Piko raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so…."

Len nodded and walked off to practice shooting.

* * *

Gumi's House; 5:32

Gumi opened the door to her room to find all her friends there. Gumi had a bowl of popcorn in her hands and, and sat in between Gami and Rin.

SeeU asked, "I'm bored!"

Gumi frowned. "Well, what do you want to do?"

SeeU shrugged. "Stop complaining, then!" Gumi scolded. SeeU glared at her.

Teto looked up. "You know what we should do?"

Rin sighed. "Oh-no, Teto is plotting now…?"

Teto laughed. "We should go and toilet-paper someone's house!"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Gosh…," Neru breathed. Teto huffed.

"Man, you people are no fun…."

Suddenly, Aoki shouted, "Truth or Dare, time!"

Rin narrowed her eyes. She was never the best in truth and dare. She will always get pulled into a dare. That was never good for a person like her.

Gami cheered, "Yay!" Everyone's attention turned to the little girl. Gami blushed and whimpered, hiding her face with her hair.

Miki said, "I agree with Gami-chan."

"But….I made the idea," Aoki mumbled, but no one heard her.

"I shall double that notion!" Teto exclaimed.

"Thriple!" SeeU joined in.

"I'm fourth, I guess," Neru grumbled, even though she didn't know what was going on. She was too busy in "Phone World."

"Fifth!" Gumi said. Everyone looked over at Rin who blinked. "Well…? We're waiting."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. I'm sixth."

"Ha-ha! Rin is sixth!" Teto laughed, holding her stomach. When Rin glared at her, Teto immediately stopped laughing and whistled to herself.

SeeU and Gumi punched the air. "I guess we're playing Truth or Dare! Yay!" Everyone cheered, (except Neru and Rin, of course.)

Gami giggled and smile dat Rin. Rin saw it and smiled shortly. This shouldn't be that bad, right? Right…?

* * *

Miku's House; 5:44

Miku was chomping on a leek while drinking some vegetable juice. She looked over to see Lola, her best friend. "I've been wondering…that Rin girl has been near Leon lately. What do you think that means?"

Lola looked up, as if pondering on what Miku had said. "Trying to make my brother fall in love with her," she simply stated.

Miku bit her leek once more. "Ah, no we can not have that, now can we, Lola?"

Lola laughed in her hand. "Not at all, Miku. Not at all."

"What shall we do, then?" Miku asked, playing along. Lola smirked.

"Something…." Miku smirked with her.

* * *

Gumi's house; 5:52

"SeeU, you have to go first," Gumi said. SeeU crossed her arms. She sighed.

"Sure, Gumi, I would love to go first. thanks for asking." Gumi stuck her tongue out at her.

"Truth or dare?" Aoki asks for Gumi who is busy crossing her arms.

"Truth."

"Aw! You're no fun, SeeU!" Teto complained. Gami laughed in her hand. "Do a dare!"

SeeU sighed. "Fine. Dare. What is my dare?"

Gumi pondered before getting an idea. And knowing Gumi, her ideas can be as bizarre as Teto's.

"You'll have to...hm...stop wearing those cat ears for a whole week!" Gumi said. Teto yawned.

"Lame," she mumbled. SeeU gasped, gripping at her cat ears on the top of her head.

"You can not take my babies away from me, Gumi," she said. Gumi smirked, extending her hand out.

"Hand them over, SeeU," Gumi seethed. SeeU hissed. Gumi smirked wider. SeeU gave up and handed her the cat ears, and started pouting in a corner.

Gumi breathed out. "Now, who's next." Everyone's eyes were widened. Even Teto's. No one raised their hands. Gumi smiled innocently.

* * *

IA's House; 6:14

IA was twiddling on her phone. She remembered the first time thst she met Rin.

_"Hey, can you help me out on something, IA?" a voice asked her. IA looked up to see a blonde that has a bow in her head with cerulean blue eyes. IA smiled._

_"Yeah. What is it?"_

_"I can't get this problem! I heard that you're one of the smartest girls in school, so I just wanted to ask you," Rin explained. IA's smiled widened._

_"Yeah. No problem. He-he," she giggled. Rin grinned, showing her teeth._

_And, after that, they became the best of friends, until Miku came along. Miku spread rumors about Rin using IA for homework, and projects, and just using her. IA believed it all. So, IA started being mean to Rin. Rin always ignored it and found a new friend, her name being Gumi._

IA closed her eyes. She looked through her contacts and found Rin's number. She blinked, looking out her window to spot Rin's house once more. 'Better to do it now than never.'

And, IA pressed call.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the small Cliff Hanger! So, tune in next time for Part 3 of the Sleepover. I wonder how many parts there are going to be. Hm…. Anyway, if you like it, follow, favorite, and review, please! See ya~!


	7. Sleepover Part 3-Final

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Hello, my lovely fans~! I love all those reviews, so keep them going! Anyway, this will probably be the last part of Sleepover, so I will make it longer if I have to, 'kay? I had the inspiration to write this because I read some other fanfiction, and I was like, "How about I update?" So, here we are. Now, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I think you people now get that I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Gumi's House; 6:20

"Okay, it shall be Teto the Goddess's turn, now!" Teto exclaimed, raising her hand. Everyone groaned.

Teto closed her right eye and counted, as if she was looking for the "special one." That's when her finger landed on Neru.

"Neru! You're it! You have to catch me!" Teto said. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Neru looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow. "Uh...No." Teto huffed.

"Fine, fine. Truth or dare?"

Neru opened her mouth to answer but Teto shouted, "Dare! Great choice, Neru. Thank you, Teto the Goddess." Neru glared at Teto who smiled sheepishly. She cleared her throat. "So, I dare you to prank call Gakupo."

Neru gave her a clueless look. "Why?"

Teto sighed. "'Cuz, Neru, it's a dang dare, now prank call him!" she commanded. Neru rolled her golden eyes and called Gakupo. Everyone waited for him to pick up, until he did.

**"Yes?"** he asked.

"An eggplant called, it wants its color back," Neru responded and hung up. All the girls laughed aloud.

"Now, that's a true dare right there," Teto said. Neru smiled crookedly and went back on her phone.

Rin smiled. Behind her, her phone buzzed in her bag, but she didn't hear it. Too bad. IA was calling her.

* * *

IA's House; 6: 28

IA groaned. Of course Rin wouldn't answer her phone. It was inevitable. IA put her phone away.

She guessed the only way to talk to Rin is face-to-face.

IA then, got a call from Miku. She blinked. She pressed the answer button, asking into the phone, "Miku? What's the problem?"

**"Rin is taking away our Leon,"** Miku seethes. IA's eyebrows furrow.

"And?"

Miku raised an eyebrow at her answer.** "What do you mean, 'and'? We can't have Rin taking away our Leon, right?"**

IA shrugged. "I won't let you torture Rin, Hatsune," she hisses.

Miku gasps mockly.** "So, you're telling me that you are on Rin's side, now? Correct?"**

IA glares,a s if Miku was standing right there. "I've been on her side. Never yours." Miku also glares at the other end of the call.

**"Are you sure you want to make that mistake, IA?"**

"It's not like you'll do anything," IA retorts. She's starting to get sick of Miku. She been an utter brat, not only to her, but Rin. Miku growls.

**"You'll regret you ever said that IA."** With that, Miku hung up, leaving a angry IA.

"Well then," she said into the phone, even though Miku hung up.

Today was not IA's best day.

* * *

Gumi's House; 9:31

Everyone, (except Gami) had to do bizarre dares. It was all fun for Rin. She was actually glad that she went through with this sleepover. And, they have basically played the game for three hours. Gami started to rub her eyes, making Gumi walk up to her.

"Hm? You sleepy, Gami-chan?"

Teto stands up, placing her hands on her hips. "Of course Gami-chan isn't sleepy! We all have to stay up all night, no matter what!"

Gami looks her in the eye. "I do?" Teto nods, but Aoki and Miki stand in her way so Gami won't see her.

"Uh….Of course not. You can sleep if you please, Gami-chan," Aoki says, sweat-dropping.

Gami blinks. She doesn't know exactly what to do, now. "B-but Teto said I have to stay up."

Miki gulped. "Don't listen to her-"

"She's a goof," Rin finished. They all nodded, except Gami and Teto. Teto stomped her foot.

"I'm not a goof! I prefer being called weird. Being weird is fun!" Teto says. Everyone sigh, even Neru.

"Can I stay up?" Gami asks, still not knowing what to do.

Gumi and Rin laid out the bed for her. "It'll be best if you sleep, Gami-chan," Rin insisted, Gumi nodded in agreement. Gami smiled and went to sleep.

Gumi whispered, "Come one. Let's get downstairs so we don't disturb Gami-chan." Everyone nodded and walked to the living room.

Teto randomly too out a flash light and whispered darkly, "Story Time." Everyone leaned in to hear Teto.

"What happens if I get nightmare?" Aoki mumbled, whimpering. Neru rolled her eyes.

"Just suck it up, Aoki."

Aoki looked down.

"Anyway, there was once a girl. She was very peculiar, and no one has never talked to her because of that. But, three girls bully her because she's weird. I mean, I love being weird, but she's a new definition of weird!" Teto started. Rin gulped. That's until Aoki and Gumi clung to her.

"We know you can save us, Rinny-chan," they said in unison. Rin sweat-dropped.

"So, onto what I was saying, three girls bully her. The first girl is Akemi, the second, Aki, and the third is Nami. the girl who is weird-weird is Risa. Everyday, those three girls, Akemi, Aki, and Nami, bullied her. Until Risa said,

'You will all pay for what you have done.'

That next day, the first girl, Akemi, didn't come to school. Of course it wasn't a big deal! I mean, I wouldn't care! But, it's been weeks since Akemi has been gone, and her class, especially Aki and Nami, are getting worried." Neru put away her phone. This is interesting.

Rin felt sweat coming along. She's never been in such suspense before. And, it didn't help that Gumi and Aoki were clutching onto her like no tomorrow.

Teto continued, "And, finally, police found her, in a lake, just floating, lifeless." Everyone gasped. Miki started shaking.

Neru's eyes widened. She shouldn't show that she is becoming scared. Especially in front of this group of people.

"G-go on, Teto," Aoki muttered, holding Rin tighter. Now, Rin was glad Gumi and Aoki are right here, next to her. She's scared to death.

Teto smirked. "If you want to Teto the Goddess to-"

"Just go, Teto!" Neru shouted. Teto flinched, moving a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"Fine." She tapped her chin. "Ah, yes, Akemi was dead in the lake. Both Aki and Nami became worried, now remembering those words that Risa had told them.

'You will pay for what you have done' were the exact words that went through the girls minds that day.

After that horrible day, Aki passed Risa on the way to get out of school and felt a chill down her spine. Then, that next day, she never woke up. Aki was killed in her sleep."

Rin felt a chill down her spine, exactly like Aki. She could hear someone crying, and she looked over to see Miki crying. Neru sweat-dropped. Teto laughed in pride. "My stories have that effect on people!" And, Teto wasn't lying when she said that. Rin knew that she was going to have nightmares tonight. She was glad this is a sleepover.

"Shall I go on?" Teto urges. Everyone nods their heads desperately. They, somehow, want to hear more of Teto's great scary story.

Teto cleared her throat. "Nami was the last girl. She didn't come to school, not because she was dying, it's because she knew that she was next. She was saying over and over again,

'I'm next. I'm next. I'm next. I'm next.'

Nami was terrified. She won't open her bedroom door for anybody, because she thought that it was Risa. She would curl in a ball on her bed, crying every minute. She didn't want to die.

That night, she could continuously hear Risa's voice seeth,

'Get ready. You're next.'

Finally, Nami couldn't take it anymore and she ran out her house. She climbed up her house and arrived at her roof. She breathed in before falling off the roof, and SPLAT! She committed suicide," Teto finished.

Everyone was shaking. Miki was still crying. Teto laughed innocently.

"Did you people like it?"

Everyone was still, and no one could sleep that night. Except Gami and Teto.

* * *

A/N: There we go~! Sorry for making a scary or depressing chapter, I just wanted to make Teto share a scary story. I loved writing the scary story, it was fun! Te-he~! Anyway, tell me what you thought about the scary story in a review, and see ya soon~!


	8. Cooking

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews~! Yay! Oh, I'm trying to update early because later, I'm goign to watch _Divergent_, the movie! I've waited so damn long to look at that movie, so here's chapter 8! For my sake, I'll make this a cheese chapter. So, don't expect much drama in this chapter. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Stop asking, Disclaimer-san.

* * *

Rin's House; 2:13

It was Sunday. Rin and Rinto were the only ones in the house. Their mother had to work. The two blondes blinked. They stood next to each other. They stared at the refrigerator. Rinto and Rin gulped.

"Who's turn is it to cook this time?" Rinto asked, feeling sweat coming along. Rin smiled nervously.

"M-me," she answered.

"Oh, God," Rinto breathed. Rin covered her mouth. Rinto's head slowly turned to his sister's face. "Please, Rin….Don't burn down the house," he begged. Rin gasped, removing her hand from her face.

"Rinto! I can't cook!" she screamed. Rinto felt like crying. Yeah, the Kagami's can't cook. And, yes, they make a big deal about who has to cook. And, yes, they get emotional when they do have to cook. Rin's face dropped and she gripped Rinto's shoulders. "Don't cry, Rinto. You'll make me cry!"

Rinto started sobbing. Rin slapped his cheek. "Get a hold of yourself, man!" Rin demanded. Rinto sniffled.

"We will die. I know we will, Rin," Rinto said. Rin sniffed up. 'I can't cry. I can't cry. I can not cry!' she thought.

"If we have faith in each other, rnto, we won't die," Rin suggested.

Rinto opened his mouth. "But-"

"No, buts, Rinto! I will do this, and with pride," Rin said. She stood up. Rinto turned to her, screaming when she opened the refrigerator.

"Rin, be careful!" Rinto called out. Rin looked behind her shoulder.

"I will," she breathed and boiled some water on the stove. Rinto started to cry and he ran up to his room. He slammed the door and cried in his pillow.

Rin breathed in. "I will do this."

With that, she cut onions in concentration while sweat rolled down her brow.

* * *

Gumi's House; 2:22

Gumi was chomping on a carrot. Gami has just left to go home with Giya, so Gumi was alone. Her mother and father have to work on the weekends, but sometimes, on weekdays, they are always out. But, Gumi liked the peace.

That's when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and walked over to the door to spot a male, looking similar to her. He has green hair and green eyes. He face was bright. Gumi blinked. "You don't remember me, huh, Gumi?" he asked. That's until she gasped and squeezed him tight.

It was her brother, Gumo.

"Gumo! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. Gumo laughed, hugging her as well.

Gumi and Gumo don't live together. Gumo lives by himself, but his mother and father send him money every now and then. Gumo, also, isn't in the school as Gumi. So, they don't get to see each other often.

"Yeah, me neither," he chuckled out.

"Why are you here?" Gumi wondered, offering him a seat on the couch.

"I'm transferring schools so I can be with you," Gumo answered. Gumi squealed.

"Really?"

Gumo nodded. "Really," he promised.

Gumi hugged him again. "I'm so excited! You'll get to meet my friends, especially Rin Kagami!" she sang.

Gumo raised a green eyebrow. "Huh? Whose' Rin?"

Gumi scoffed, until an idea came into her mind. "You'll see. Just wait."

Gumo gave her a confused look.

* * *

Rin's House; 2:54

Rin looked over her creation of food. It looked edible. Right? It was only ramen with a sushi roll. It looked good. In her eyes. Rinto walked down the stairs carefully. "Rin," he whispered. Rin's head shot up.

"Yes?" she asked, not turning her head to her brother.

"It's finished?" he verified.

Rin gulped, looking down to the food. "Uh….Yes."

Rinto walked up to the food and blinked. "Who's going to be first?"

"You!" they shouted in unison. "No, you! Not me, you!" the shouted again.

"Since I made it, I'll taste first," Rin said boldly. Rinto nodded. Rin swallowed. This is the moment of truth. This is the moment of justice. This is the moment of food.

Rin picked up the chopsticks and took some noodles with a piece of the sushi roll. "Don't die, Rin," Rinto said.

"Shut the hell up, Rinto!" she snapped. Rinto flinched. "I got this." Rinto nodded once more, and watched her as the chopsticks brushed her lips.

Rin slowly opened her mouth to place the food into it. She closed her mouth. Rinto sweated. She chewed and swallowed. Rinto looked into her eyes. "Well…? How is it, Rin?"

Rin looked over to his identical eyes. "Amazing."

Rinto blinked, shooting her a baffled look. "What?"

"Yeah. It's not half bad," Rin said. Rinto narrowed his eyes.

"Hm. Let me just test for myself, then."

Rin smirked. "Go ahead, Rinto."

Rinto grabbed some chopsticks. He took the food and ate it. His eyes widened. He spit it out. "This is horrible!"

Rin laughed. "I lied. That's what you get!"

Rinto glared at her. "You're mean."

"Thank you!" Rinto sweat-dropped.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Hopefully, I'll update tonight or early in the morning tomorrow. I go to sleep late, but wake up early. I don't know why, though. Anyway, review so I can update!


	9. Violin

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews! And, yes, _Divergent_ was awesome! So beautiful~! (Randomly starts to cry). Anyway! Here's the next chapter of Criminal Love! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Why are you so scary, Disclaimer-san?

* * *

Vocaloid High School; Monday; 8:12

Rin closed her locker, having her Math book in her hand. It was yet another Monday. She wished fall break will come up faster. Only a month! Rin sighed before turning and bumping into a person. She groaned. "Woah, watch it, dude," she mumbled. Rin looked up to spot a boy with teal hair and equal teal eyes.

"Ugh. Talk about yourself," he shot back and stood up. Rin glared at him.

"That's no way to talk to me," she retorted. He glared back.

"What did you say to me?" he urged.

Rin crossed her arms. "You know exactly what I said."

"Why you-" He was cut off by someone shouting his name.

"Mikuo, what are you doing talking to her?!" The two turned to see Miku. Rin just now remembered: Mikuo Hatsune is Miku's brother. Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Don't talk to her," Miku whispered, even though Rin could hear it. Rin scoffed.

Mikuo mumbled, "Whatevs." With that, he walked to class while Miku glared at Rin. Rin narrowed her eyes. And, Miku spun around to go to her class. 'I wonder….When did Miku become this bitchy?' Rin thought, also walking to her class before the bell rang.

* * *

Mrs. Megurine's class; 8:18

Rin sat in her seat, ready for class. She didn't see Piko next to her. That was weird. But, it'll do, she guessed. That's when Mrs. Megurine walked into the classroom.

She smiled at her class. "Today, we have a surprise," she announced. Gumi squealed. Everyone's attention turned to her who cleared her throat. Mrs. Megurine rolled her eyes and turned back to the rest of her class. "We have a new student today." Everyone raised an eyebrow, except Gumi. Gumi grinned. Mrs. Megurine's head turned to the side. "Gumo, please come in!" she commanded.

The class watched the door slide open, revealing a male who looked exactly like Gumi. Rin rubbed her eyes, thinking that this is a dream.

Gumo, soon, stood in front of the class and smiled. "I'm Gumo Megpoid, the sibling of Gumi." Everyone gasped, whipping their heads to Gumi who waved.

Some whispered, "She has a brother?"

"I didn't even know that!"

"There's no possible way Gumi has a hot brother like that!"

"I know. How come she never mentioned him?"

"I don't know…."

That's when Rin remembered that Gumi once talked about Gumo before.

_Rin and Gumi were walking home from school. Gumi asked, "Rin, so you have any other siblings, other than Rinto?"_

_Rin shook her head. "No. You?"_

_Gumi nodded. "Gumo. You guys should date! You'll be the perfect match." Rin sweat-dropped._

_"Never."_

Rin sighed. 'Who knew that he'd be here?'

Gumo smiled. "I hope to become good friends with all of you."

Mrs. Megurine smiled. "Good job. Now, sit next to Rin for today. Piko is absent, sadly." Gumo looked around for Rin until she raised her hand.

That's when Gumo remembered what Gumi said about a "Rin" yesterday. 'So, this is the "Rin" that Gumi was talking about…?' he thought, sitting next to her. Rin looked over to Gumi who smiled innocently at her.

'God. Why does Gumi have to be so scandalous?' Rin asked herself, face-palming her face. Gumo looked over at Rin.

"Gumi has talked lots about you," he whispered. Rin nodded.

"You too. Your sister sure is something, huh?" Gumo smiled.

"You can say that again," Gumo replied. Rin smiled with him.

Maybe this could work out….

* * *

Afterschool; 2:10

Rin was walking out of Crypton High. She was glad that the school day was over and done with. She felt tired throughout all her classes. Really tired.

Meanwhile, IA was staring at Rin, wondering if she should talk to her or not. It would be awkward, yes, but, at least she would talk to Rin. IA took in a breath before walking up to Rin. That's when she saw Gumi walk up to her. Rin immediately smiled. IA stopped in her tracks, feeling a twinge of jealousy pound her her chest. IA frowned and walked off.

"You see, I told you that Gumo wasn't all that bad, right?" Gumo urged. Rin shrugged. Gumo nudged her in Rin's sides. Rin laughed.

"Fine, fine. Gumo wasn't all that bad," Rin confessed. Gumi winked.

"That a girl!" That's when they arrived at the Samegawa bridge, where Rin, Gumi, and Gami did a bake sale. Rin remembered that weird male's glare. She felt herself lose her breath. Rin did not want to be reminded of that glare!

Gumi's eyes landed on a shop. Her eyes sparkled when she saw some clothes that had white, orange, and green colors on them. "Rin, let's go in there!" Gumi said. Rin shook her head.

"Nah. Go on without me; I'll wait here," Rin insisted. Gumi raised an eyebrow.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah. Oh, look, I see someone trying buy that outfit you want!" Rin exclaimed. Gumi screamed and quickly ran into the shop. Rin laughed to herself before sitting on a bench, looking out into the river. She felt the wind go through her hair gently. It felt good.

That's when she heard something. Somewhere. What was it? Rin looked around until she saw the Samegawa forest. That's where lots of picnics happen to be. But, there's usually many picnics in spring. No one wouldn't make a picnic in the fall or winter.

Rin stood up. But, Gumi. Rin shook her head. Gumi would be in there for an hour or so. Rin just knew. She followed that sound in the forest, passing many bushes, trees, and picnic tables. That's when she recognized it. It's music, and from a violen. Rin blinked, continuing deeper into the forest before spotting him….

* * *

A/N: Ah! I left another Cliff Hanger! I'm so horrible! Anyway, who do you think that "him" is? Tell me in a review, and I'll try to update today. Sorry for my absence yesterday. I was sick because of the changing of weather here. I felt so weak that I couldn't even move. But, I feel a little better today. Sort of.


	10. Threat

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Hello~! I'm WonderRin, how are you today? (Laughs). I love all them reviews, so keep them coming! I tried to fool someone, since it was April Fools'...It didn't happen! I was like, "Oh, my….MY MOM DIED!" My friend was like, "No." I was like, "Ok." So, yeah. But, enough of my failures! Let's get onto the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid...well...do you know?

* * *

Samegawa Forest; 2:23

Rin looked shocked. The music is gorgeous. But, he was the one playing the music. Rin felt her heart beat fasten. Her eyes sparkled.

His eyes were closed, as if he was feeling the music deep into his heart. Rin's breath hitched in her throat. It was him.

It was Len Kagamine.

Rin walked up closer and gulped. She wanted to get a closer view on him. That's when he stopped and he sighed. He put the violin away and looked up. Rin's eyes widened, hiding behind a tree.

Len's eyes narrowed, him walking up closer to the tree that Rin was hiding behind. Rin held her breath, hearing his footsteps coming closer to her. "Yo, Len. We have to go," someone's voice said. Len stopped in his tracks and walked off with Kaito.

Rin released her breath. "Goodness…." That's when she remembered what that person's voice said.

_"Yo, Len. We have to go."_

'So, his name is Len?' she thought, looking back to see that Len and Kaito were gone. Rin smiled weakly. 'I wonder if he's going to be here tomorrow.'

* * *

Black Shadow Base; 2:54

Len and Kaito arrived at the base. Len was still thinking about that person, whoever that was, behind that tree. 'Will it be back tomorrow?' he asked mentally.

Kaito nudged Len in his side. "Dude, look. There's our substitute commander." Len looked up to see a man with black hair, onyx eyes, and glasses. Len rolled his eyes. He looked like a doof.

The man cleared his throat. "I'm Kiyoteru, your new commander. I expect to be treated with respect, okay?" People groaned in response. Kiyoteru smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

Rin's House; 5:30

Rin opened the door to her house. She heard her name as soon as she came in. "Rin, please come here! We have guests." Rin smiled. Her mother, Lily, was there.

She skipped into the room where she saw Lily, Rinto, and the guests. She raised an eyebrow. Rinto came close to her ear, whispering, "I know, right?" Rin laughed and nodded.

Lily smiled. "Rin, Rinto, this is our new neighbors." She pointed to the man with black hair that was tied in a ponytail. His hair reached his lower back, and his brown eyes were striking. "This is Toshiro Saito. He's new to Crypton." Toshiro smiled. He extended his wrinkly hand out to the two.

Rin shook it, then Rinto. "Thank you for accepting me, Kagami-chan, Kagami-kun." The two nodded. Toshiro, then, put a hand on his son's shoulder. "This is Akio. He'll be applying to Vocaloid High in a week or so. He's glad to be acquainted with you both." Rin glanced at Akio who has raven hair. His hair is shorter and bangs cover his forehead. His brown eyes- they scared her a bit. They weren't cold, but, they were just...un-welcoming.

Rinto said, "Us too." Rin nodded absently while Lily giggled. Akio smiled at Rin who smiled back.

* * *

Vocaloid High School; Tuesday; 8:43

Class for Mrs. Megurine began. She smiled at her class.

Rin looked over to see that Piko wasn't there. Again. She wonders why he hasn't been here the past couple of days. Gumo sat next to her as usual. Rin smiled at him first. He grinned back.

Mrs. Megurine announced, "We are having a school project. It can be about anything that has made a bad influence on children. You will have a month to do it, because fall break is coming. You and your partner must turn it in before fall break, and you'll share it on the deadline day."

Teto raised her hand. "Yes, Teto?"

"Teto the Goddess, but whatever. Can we pick our own partners?"

"No," Mrs. Megurine simply stated. Everyone groaned.

"Why not?!"

"So unfair!"

"Totally!"

"She's so lame!"

"Yeah!"

Mrs. Megurine rolled her eyes. "Okay, now let's begin…."

And, she choose the people who should be partners with that person.

* * *

Afterschool; 2:28

Rin's eye twitched. She had to be with most annoying person ever. And, to make it worse, his sister is out for her guts. Rin just knows it. By the way she glares at her, and talks to her, she just knows.

Rin turns around only to see him, her partner, walk out with Miku. And, guess what? Her partner is Mikuo. Why must this happen to her? Rin sighed and walked up to the tealed haired boy to discuss their location.

"Mikuo?" Rin croaked, clearing her throat. Mikuo sighed while Miku glared at her.

"What, Flat-chest?" Rin growled.

She said through clenched teeth, "Where do you want to work at on our project?" Mikuo pondered.

"Somewhere where no one would see me with you," Mikuo retorted. Miku laughs and the two walk off. Rin felt the hot tears coming along and she an off, not waiting for Gumi. She knew Gumi would make her feel worse.

IA saw her run off, crying. She wanted to run after her, but she decided to leave her be. IA knew that Rin never likes when someone would try to comfort her when she's crying.

* * *

Samegawa forest; 2:43

Rin was once again in the forest, but this time she was crying. She slid down a tree and sobbed in her knees that were close to her knees. She didn't care about "Len" or his music. All she wanted to do was cry. That's the only thing she could do that would at least cheer her up a bit.

Len arrived at the forest to play his violin again. That's until he heard soft cries. He blinked. 'Is it that person again?' He walked up to the tree to see Rin sobbing in her knees. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you crying, crybaby?" Len seethed. Rin flinched, looking up to find him.

"Ah-" she screamed, but he covered her mouth.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. Rin's eyes widened. "Do you want us to get in trouble?! Gosh."

Rin narrowed her eyes. She pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Who are you?" she asked.

Len shrugged. "Why would I wanna tell ya?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Rin shot back, smirking. Len growled at her.

"Don't ever come back again or I'll kill you, got it?" Len warned. Rin froze. She didn't know if he was playing games or what.

She decided not to say anything and watched him walk off with his violin.

What should she do?

* * *

A/N: There it is! Okay, review or what not and see you later! And Toshiro and Akio are both OCs, if you didn't know. He-he~!


	11. Can't go back

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: The weirdest thing happened today. This guy-for the sake of his name-named Hiro (not his real name), asked me out. I was like, "No." He was like, "Please?" I just walked off. Wait. Why am I talking about my love life…? Anyhow, I decided to focus more on IA and Rin in this chapter, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I shall own Vocaloid once I see a cow jump over the moon. (Did I just see one?)

* * *

IA's P.O.V

_We were like sisters._

_We shared our secrets._

_Fears._

_Dreams._

_But, now…._

_Is there ever a future for the both of us?_

* * *

_It started about six months ago…._

I was at my desk. I just arrived there in Mrs. Megurine's class. I don't want to brag but….

I'm one of the smartest girls in my grade!

Yeah. I bragged. Sorry.

Actually, I only cared about work. Boys never crossed my mind. I had no friends. I only opened up to my family. I sould like a loner. Am I…?

That's when I hear a few people walk into the classroom. I looked over to see Rin Kagami walk in with Miki and Aoki. I smiled at Rin and she smiled back. Rin may not be the brightest, but, she's a good person to go to. I, honestly, don't talk to her. I don't have the guts to do so.

And, soon, Mrs. Megurine starts class.

It was afterschool. I take my bag and walk out Vocaloid High. I usually go to a park and sit at a bench to do my homework, but I decide to go home.

The reason why I'm always at my top is because my family only thinks of work. Work is our motto. Work, work, work. If I fail, they'll shun me for the rest of my life. Heh. Isn't that an awesome family?

I roll my eyes. Of course I get tired of the ame thing. I'm human after all. We all can't stick to one thing for the rest of our lives and enjoy it one-hundred percent. I know i can't.

Then, I see Rin at a store, buying some oranges. I laugh. That girl is too weird.

That next morning, I walk down the stairs to see no one there. Work. Of course. I grab a Granola bar and run out my house to go to school.

When I sit in my desk, I hear a voice ask, "IA?"

I look up to see Rin. My heart beat fastens. "Yeah?"

"I heard you're the smartest girl in here, and I need help!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"Sure. He-he," i giggled and helped her on her work. Work is our motto, remember?

"Thanks again, IA!" Rin said, grinning. I grin back.

"No problem."

Rin scratched the back of her head. "Uh...Why don't you eat with me at the lunch table tomorrow? You always sit by yourself."

I look shocked. I mean- I do only sit by myself, but why would Rin, of all people, want me to sit with her? "S-sure!" Rin flinched from my exclaim.

"Uh...Okay. See ya!" She waved and I wave back. I put my hand over my heart and nod to myself. This should be a piece of cake.

Right?

* * *

_This is when we were torn apart. I will never forget this day. The day that Miku corrupted me into something I'm not._

"You use me!" I shouted at Rin who looked baffled. Rin blinked.

"What?" Rin stepped back. "I don't-"

"Liar! You're a liar! I should've never trusted you! Ever!" I felt tears roll down my eyes. It was because of her. But, was it because of me, too?

"Just leave me alone!"

I ran off. I know Rin was staring after me. I knew it. But, I just didn't have the urge to turn back to her.

Why?

I don't know.

Then. Miku comforted me and brought me in to her demons.

Why did I believe Miku?

Why didn't I stick to Rin?

Why is my life such misery?

Can I ever go back?

* * *

_If we were together,_

_I will never betray you._

_We are sisters._

_Aren't we….?_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter! And, the sad ending. I wanted to describe how IA felt about Miku and Rin. Did you like it? Tell me in a review and later! See ya~!


	12. Gave up

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Yay! We almost have 30 reviews! I'm so happy! Although this one review is very sensible, if that's the right word. So, I'll reply to it.

To: RinxLen is gross-

I appreciate your opinion, but, I don't shorten their last name to not make it seem like twincest. Maybe people do, but, I have a real reason. Since this a AU (Alternate Universe) fan-fiction, I try to make it seem normal. Yes, yes, I know they look alike, but, I still try to make it seem normal that they aren't basically talking to themselves. That would be weird. There. That's why I do that. Thank you if you read that.

Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: Ever will I do.

* * *

Wednesday; Vocaloid High School; 12:31

Rin was in the library. This is where she specifically said for her and Mikuo to meet up at. But, it's been thirty minutes, and he still haven't arrived. This was cutting into her lunch time, actually. Rin impatiently tapped her fingers on the wooden table. She looked around and still sw no Mikuo. Where could he be? Rin sighed and stood up, taking her books.

She gave up. She didn't care about the project anymore. She didn't care if she would get a bad grade. She didn't care about Mikuo. She just wanted to go home and give up.

Rin walked over to the door, blinking back the tears that are urging to fall down. Her hand landed on the doorknob, but then, the door opened. Rin looked up to see Mikuo. Her eyes widened. "Mikuo?"

Mikuo shrugged. "This is just a project. I want to get it over with, okay?" he said. Rin stared before nodding.

"Y-yeah. Just what I was thinking," Rin lied, walking to the table and placing her books on the surface. Mikuo sighed and looked into her eyes. He blinked.

"Have you been crying, Rin?" he wondered. Rin shook her head.

"N-no. I haven't." She took out a piece of paper and pencil. Mikuo leaned back in his chair.

"It certainly looks like it," he breathed out. Rin shrugged.

"Let's just go," she said. Mikuo nodded, taking the paper and pencil from her small hand.

At the top, he wrote down, **Project by Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagami**. He looked up.

"Good?" Rin nodded.

"I don't understand how you get to be first, though," Rin joked, smiling. Mikuo smiled small.

"I'm awesome like that," Mikuo shot back. Rin laughed quietly, remembering that this is a library. She took the pencil and erased it.

"You write messy anyway," Rin said. Mikuo huffed.

"Nu-uh," he mocked.

Rin wrote down, **Project by Rin Kagami and Mikuo Hatsune. ~Oranges~**

Mikuo sweat-dropped. "You like oranges?" he asked, looking at her skeptically. Rin nodded.

"They are legit. We all have our own 'smickt.'" Mikuo laughed.

"I guess so," Mikuo joked. Rin smiled wider. Maybe doing a project with the infamous Mikuo Hatsune won't be as bad as it seems.

* * *

Back of School; 12:43

Gumi got paired up with Rei. She wasn't complaining, though. She wished that she was paired with Leon, however. Rei asked, "What do you want our topic to be, Gumi?" Gumi looked over at him.

"Sex," she whispered. Rei became red.

"Sex?" he repeated. Gumi nodded.

"Don't you agree?" she wondered. Rei gulped.

"I-I mean, it-it's a bad influence on children. But, that's kinda…."

Gumi sighed. "What else?"

"Drinking," Rei answered.

Gumi narrowed her eyes. "If someone does sex, I'll punch you, Rei." Rei sheepishly laughed.

* * *

Library; 12:52

Rin and Mikuo wrote a few things down to what is a bad influence on children. Rin glanced up, but she looked at Mikuo through her bangs. She stared at him write down the ideas, and she smiled. She turned her attention back on her paper, also writing. Mikuo sighed. "I got a few ideas, Rin." Rin nodded.

"Read them," she said. Mikuo nodded as well.

"Drinking, smoking, pregnancy, bullies, por-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Which one should we do?" Rin cut in. Mikuo pondered on that.

"Smoking?" Mikuo verified. Rin nodded.

"Yeah, let's do smoking," Rin informed. Mikuo agreed. That's when the bell for class rang since it was one o' clock. Rin and Mikuo stood up, grabbing their books. "Same time tomorrow?"

Mikuo shrugged. "I may have some plans…"

Rin glared. Mikuo laughed. "I was kidding, Rin. Damn, your eyes sure can burn someone's head off." Rin laughed with him. And, the two walked to class together. All the while, a certain teal-haired girl watched them.

* * *

Mrs. Yowane's Class; 1:13

Mrs. Yowane, or Haku, walked into the classroom. "Okay, class, settle down. You know the retinue. Now, do your work on the board."

Mikuo looked over at Rin and passed her a note. Rin didn't sit next to Mikuo, but she sat in front of him. Rin took the note and read it under her desk so she won't get caught. It read:

**Are you doing anything for fall break?**

Rin wrote back:

**No. Why?**

Mikuo got the note and wrote:

**Ha. That's not a surprise. You have no social-life at all.**

Rin growled at Mikuo who laughed quietly. Miku narrowed her eyes before shouting, "Rin is trying to pass a note to Mikuo!" Mikuo and Rin blinked. Mrs. Yowane placed a hand on her hip.

"Ms. Kagami, is that true?" she asked. Rin stumbled on her own words.

"I-I mean, yes, but-"

Mrs. Yowane interrupted, "Detention after school." Rin gasped. Gumo and Gumi looked her way and gave a disappointed face.

Gumi mouthed, "Rin, why?"

Rin shook her head and looked forward. She knew that Miku was smirking her butt off.

Rin should've gave up and long time ago.

* * *

Afterschool; 2:16

Mikuo came up to Miku. Miku smiled. "Hey, Mikuo."

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Miku asked innocently. Mikuo sighed.

"Get Rin in trouble," he clarified, even though she knew what he was talking about.

"You shouldn't be hanging around her anyway. She's a piece of trash. Why do you like her?" Miku shot back. Mikuo narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like her. She's just a partner," Mikuo said, knowing he can't win. Miku smirked. "A partner who I use to get a good grade for. That's what she is to me," he continued. Miku nodded.

"Good job, Mikuo." Mikuo sighed and looked back at Vocaloid High.

'Only a piece of trash, huh?' Mikuo asked himself, shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm done! Now, I changed the chapter names once again, because I figured out that,

"What happens if there's a chapter and a Vocaloid song doesn't fit it?"

So, yeah. I made up my mind on that, so no more chapter name changes. I hope. ^^;

Anyway. Please, read and review and bye bye!


	13. Detention

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: I had put up a poll for Criminal Love so check it out and vote! And, I just realized, we're on our 13th chapter, and I still haven't gone anywhere. I also noticed that in typical fan-fiction, the main couples get together by chapter 15 or 16. I guess this is going to be longer than I thought….Ehe~! Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, Crypton or Yamaha will be bankrupt now.

* * *

Afterschool; 2:27

Rin was in front of the door for detention. Rin has never had detention before, and she was never planning on having it. Rinto was probably worrying about her now. Rin sighed. She is now definitely sure that Miku is out for her. What did Rin do? She didn't know. Rin placed hr hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

Rin looked shocked. She saw that Aoki was in detention, and she hardly got in trouble. Rin blinked and walked over to the desk next to Aoki. "Aoki?" she asked. Aoki looked over at her and flinched.

"Rin? Why are you here?" she questioned. Aoki titled her head to the side.

Rin laughed dryly. "I was going to ask you the same thing…"

Aoki laughed sheepishly. "Uh...It's a long story, actually." Rin smiled.

"I'm willing to listen," Rin offered. Aoki nodded, taking in a breath to tell why she has detention.

"Well, remember when we had the sleepover at Gumi's place?" Rin nodded. "So, after we went home, I got so scared that I ran here. And, let's just say, I broke some 'important stuff,' and I got in trouble. On Monday, Mrs. Megurine found out and told Master, the principle, what I did. So, I have detention all week," Aoki explained.

Rin laughed. "You vandalized Vocaloid High because of the story Teto told?" Aoki huffed.

"It's not funny, Rin!" Aoki shouted. Rin laughed again.

The door opened to show the detention teacher, Big Al. He looked around. "Iroha, Neru, Dell, Rin and Aoki. Well, find something to do and absolutely no talking or texting, Neru." Neru glared at him and Dell smirked. Dell has always had a thing in Neru, but, he knew it would never happen. Neru put away her yellow phone and sighed. She looked back at Dell and blushed, looking the other way. Dell blinked, but shrugged. 'That was weird.'

* * *

Sidewalk; 2:31

Gumi was walking home with Gumo, having a bag of carrots in her hands. "I wonder how Rin's holding up in detention. She's never been in there before…," Gumi mumbled, looking down. Gumo glanced at her.

"I hope she's not dead," he muttered. Gumi gasped, whipping her head over to her brother's face.

"Why do you say that?!" she exclaimed. Gumo made his lips in a straight line.

"You know that there's the most notorious people in there. Like Dell...Neru...sometimes Mikuo...You don't know what's going on in there," he said. Gumi breathed in. Then, out.

"You have a point I guess. We should surprise her when she gets home!"

Gumo blinked. "With what?" Gumi smiled wide. Gumo gulped. 'What does she have up her sleeve?'

* * *

Samegawa Forest; 2:38

Len was in the Samegawa forest with his violin. He looked behind the same tree that Rin hid behind last time. His eyes widened a fraction at seeing that she wasn't there. He expected her to be there, but, no she wasn't. Len knew that he threatened her. He should be happy that she's not here! But, why isn't he happy?

Len shrugged. It was all a dream. Now, he can play his violin in peace. Without anyone, like Rin, bothering him. He took in breath and brought up his bow, placing it delicately on the strings. He released his awaiting breath and played his violin.

He messed up on his song several times.

* * *

Sidewalk; 3:01

Rin was finally free from detention. She looked over at Aoki, asking, "Do you want to walk home together?" Aoki shook her head.

"Nah. I have to go over Miki's house and talk to her about a few things. See ya tomorrow," Aoki sang. Rin nodded, the two waving each other goodbye. Rin was now walking home alone. She thought about going to Samegawa forest, but she didn't want to die. So, that was out of the question.

Rin just decided to head home. She was tired anyway. Rin looked into the sky and saw that the sun was still in the sky. She smiled. What a sight.

Rin arrived at her house and took off her shoes at the door. She walked into teh kitchen only to spot a basket of oranges and a small stuffed bunny on the counter. She gasped. "Oh, my!" She ran up to the basket and hugged it. Suddenly, Gumi and Gumo popped up.

"Surprise!" they shouted. Rin flinched before smiling.

"You guys did this?" she asked. They nodded. "Why?"

Gumo walked up to her. "We thought you died in detention," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rin sweat-dropped.

"Wow, okay…."

Gumi laughed. "I hope you like it." She was ignored. She saw that Rin and Gumo were conversing. Gumi smiled. 'I'll let them be then.'

* * *

Rin's House; 5:46

"Thank you again Gumi, Gumo," Rin said. They both smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. No problem. Don't die next time, okay?" Gumi joked. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Rin," Gumo finished. Rin smiled.

"Yeah. Bye." She closed the door and felt her heart jump.

Was it possible that she liked Gumo Megpoid? Or was it all just some dream?

Rin wanted to know all the answers.

Even if they weren't right.

She had to know.

Would she ever?

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! I wanted to get this baby out really quick! I wanna know if it's going to fast or too slow, so tell me in a review! Also, should I reply to reviews on the chapters as well? Tell me that also in a review if you have the time, and see you fans later for chapter 14~! Yay~!


	14. Remote Controller

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Yes. I know that I am updating fast. But, sadly, that will stop. Why? Well, for many reasons. First, I have many other fan-fiction on my hands that I haven't updated in a MONTH on. Second, I'll have to slow down on this story anyway so it won't be completed so fast. I love this story too much for it to stop in a month. And, last, I may get Writer's Block from these quick updates. So, I'm going to update this story once a week. If I have a long holiday, like Summer break and stuff, of course I'll update faster. And lucky for you guys, I'm having spring break next week. But, for this time being, I'll update once a week on this story. I may even plan ahead and write this in a journal or something. Ya never know. Woah. This is a long A/N. Heh. Anyway, this is a cheese chapter for my sake. Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

Rin's House; 3:01

Rin was walking down the stairs. When she arrived in her living room, she saw Rinto on his favorite racing game. She raised an eyebrow. "All you ever do is eat oranges, poop, and play games, Rinto," Rin said. Rinto flinched, looking behind him.

"R-Rin?! What are you-" He cut himself off by glancing at the T.V. to see that he was losing. "Ah! Rin, you're making me lose!" He quickly redeemed himself and sighed in relieve.

"What do you want, Rin?" he asked, sticking out his tongue in concentration. Rin shrugged, until she got a idea.

"I'ma challenge you in a match," Rin offered, smirking. He paused his game to look back at his sister.

"What challenge?" He was interested into what she was saying. Rin smirked wider, crossing her arms.

"A racing challenge."

"Go on," Rinto urged, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoever makes first place in three rounds gets to have all oranges for a whole week. And if you lose, you'll get to watch the winner, who will be me, eat the oranges," Rin explained. Rinto glared, standing up.

"You're on," he challenged, shaking her small hands. Rin nodded, taking the other controller to play after shaking his hand. Rinto took his controller back and the two sat down on the mat.

Rin set, "Ready, set, GO!" And, the two were off.

* * *

Gumi's House; 3:12

Gumi grabbed a bag of carrots and sat at a chair. She took her Nintendo D.S. and put in a game. Gumo walked down the stairs to only find him sister playing a game. "You like games, Gumi?" he asked. Gumi nodded.

"I love them!" she exclaimed. Gumo hummed.

"I didn't know that about you."

Gumi scoffed. "What a shocker." Gumo rolled his eyes. He walked closer up to her. He looked over her shoulder to see she was playing a fighting game. He gulped.

"Say, Gumi?"

"Hm?" she asked, not looking up.

Gumo cleared his throat. "When you die, can I play?"

* * *

Rin's House

Rin laughed evilly. "I won! In your face!"

Rinto rolled his eyes. "You won the first round, Rin. Don't flatter yourself." Rin smiled sheepishly.

Rin sat back down and the two raced once more.

* * *

Miku's House

Mikuo was on his iPad, playing one of his favorite games:_ Flappy Bird._ He continuously tapped at his iPad so the bird can go through the bars. He tapped at the wrong time and died. "Dammit!" he cursed.

Mikuo walked over to his window to see Leon and Lola playing on their laptops. He blinked. 'Is everyone on the block playing video games?' he asked himself.

"Mikuo?" someone asked behind him. He turned to see Miku.

"What?"

"Are you done with the iPad?" she asked innocently, giggling. Mikuo blinked again.

* * *

Luka's House

Luka was on her computer, browsing on the internet. "Hm. How to make your skin porcelain in only five ways….Wow. I'll do that!"

"Luka, you know you can't believe in advertisements," a voice reprimanded. Luka rolled her eyes.

"Why are you in my room, Luki?" she asked her brother. Luki smirked.

"To do something," he answered. Luki walked closer to Luka and pushed her out the chair to get on the computer. "Play a few games that is."

* * *

Rin's House

"I won again!" Rin shouted. Rinto sighed. He had to get those oranges.

No matter what.

* * *

Miki's House

Miki was on her iPhone, playing an app on it. She was in serious concentration. That's when Aoki walked up to her.

"What 'cha playin', Miki?" Aoki asked. Miki didn't bother to look up. Aoki frowned. "Earth to Miki!"

Miki sighed. "What Aoki?" she grumbled, still not looking up from her iPhone.

"I asked, what are you playing, Miki?" Aoki repeated, leaning over to see what app Miki was on.

"An app. It's fun," Miki said. Aoki blinked.

"Really?"

Miki nodded.

"Can I play, then?"

* * *

Rin's House

Rin stood up quickly in victory. "Those oranges are mine for a whole week! Ha, Rinto!" Rinto grumbled something under his breath.

"Whatever."

That's when the door opened, showing Lily. Rin and Rinto gasped. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked. Rinto nodded in agreement.

Lily looked up and smiled. "They let me off early. But, I have to take something to my boss because of that."

The two titled their heads to the side. Rinto wondered, "What is it?"

Lily walked over to the oranged, making Rin blink. "My boss loves oranges, so, I have to give these to her."

Rinto laughed and Rin screamed. "No! Why must you haunt my dreams?!"

"Huh?"

* * *

A/N: There it is~! I hope you liked it and read and review! See you guys next week. I hope you understand why I have to update once a week. :'(


	15. Terrified

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Ah! I have no idea why I'm updating! But, you guys made me cry, with those begs! Okay, last update for this week, I promise it! I actually wrote this chapter in a journal of mine. So, let's see how this goes….

Disclaimer: I wonder how it is to own Vocaloid….

* * *

Vocaloid High; Thursday; 12:21

Mikuo was running through the halls that Thursday. He was late to do the project with Rib. of course. Mikuo stopped to take a breath and wipe his sweating brow. 'This school sure is big, huh?' he asked himself. 'Rin's going to kill me!'

Mikuo sighed and ran again. Yep. Rin is going to kill him.

Rin grabbed a yellow marker and wrote on a poster board. She didn't have Mikuo in her mid, currently. She just wanted to get this project done and not have to deal with stuck-up Hatsune's. Like him. And all the other Hatsune's out there.

Suddenly, the library door swung open, revealing a breathless Mikuo. Rin flinched. "Mikuo?" she asked, making sure that was him.

Mikuo smirked, walking up to her. "Yo," he greeted casually. "Sorry I'm late. I had to-"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses. Just grab a marker and write."

Mikuo stared. "Rin-"

Rin glared at him. Mikuo surrendered and nodded. "Fine." He took a teal colored marker, making the heading** Smoking.**

Rin wrote under it:

**Project by: Rin Kagami and Mikuo Hatsune.**

Mikuo didn't complain. He knew that she was already peeved as it is. He opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry, 'kay?"

Rin stopped her writing. "What?" She wanted to see if she heard him clearly.

Mikuo felt his face heat up. "I'm sorry. I promise to not be late ever again. Okay?" he clarified.

Rin smiled innocently. "Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky finger. Mikuo stared at it.

"Seriously?"

"Mikuo!"

"Okay, okay. The demon has awoken," he said, extending his pinky finger so it can connect with her's. "Th-there."

Rin laughed and they continued their project with lots of conversation.

Then, before they knew it, the bell rang. Rin snapped her fingers. "We have to get to class."

Mikuo nodded, putting the markers away. "Wait, Rin. Let's skip class."

Rin looked at him, shocked. "Why?" she asked, gawking.

Mikuo grinned. "I've got to show you this legit place!" he exclaimed. Rin didn't know if she should go with him or not. Her mind said go. Her heart said no.

Which was right?

* * *

1:10

Rin was now skipping class. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her mind was running around. Her heart was beating against her chest. She looked up to see Mikuo beside her. She saw him grin wider. She smiled weakly. "I-I-I never skipped class before," she breathed.

Mikuo laughed. "I have. Plenty of times. It's fun, really."

Rin looked down to find that she was climbing a hill. A long hill. Her stomach growled. She held it. 'Oh, my!' She glanced at Mikuo who looked like he was having the time of her life. 'How could he enjoy this?!'

Mikuo sighed. "We're here, Rin! Our destination is at full throttle!" Rin blinked, still holding her aching stomach. She walked next to Mikuo, looking down from the hill. Beautiful. You could see a full view of Samegawa Lake. The lake sparkled.

"Wow," she gaped.

Mikuo smiled. "Yep. I usually come here to calm nerves. What do you think?" He looked over to see her passed out on the hill. He gasped. "R-Rin! Uh!" He shook her and placed a hand on her forehead. "I-I-uh! I don't know what to do…"

Mikuo searched around until he had an idea. He ran down the hill, leaving the conscious Rin.

Len was walking through the forest, his violin case on his back. He was bored. The girl wasn't there, so he guessed that she got the hint. But, he couldn't concentrate because of that.

He looked up until he saw a body on the hill. "What the…." Len walked up the hill only to see blonde hair, blue eyes, and a passed out face.

* * *

Mrs. Yowane's Class.

Mrs. Yowane was taking attendance only to see that Rin and Mikuo weren't there. "Has anyone seen Mikuo and Rin?"

Everyone nodded. Mrs. Yowane bit her pen. "Hm. Strange."

Rei whispered in his sister, Rui's ear, "They're probably off doing the 'nasty' as we speak."

They both snickered.

* * *

Black Shadow Base

Len was carrying Rin on his back to the base. He didn't know why he decided to take her to the base. But, he's doing so, nonetheless. He placed his hand on the monitor. he watched the door slide open and he walked into the base.

He was glad that not that much people were here today. He wouldn't be able to take the abuse that he'll get.

Len walked into his room that him and Kaito share. He threw Rin on his bed. He brought up a stool and sat in it. He stared. "I wonder if she's okay…."

Meanwhile, Mikuo ran up the hill with a cup of water in his hands. When he arrived, he saw o Rin. He panicked. "Son of a bitch…"

Rin's eyes opened slowly. She looked around. Strange. She never saw grey and white on the hill. That's when she felt something uncomfortable under her. Rin jumped off it. A bed. 'What a bed.'

Rin rubbed her forehead and her eyes trailed forward. She saw blue eyes that are darker and dull stare back at her. 'What the!'

Len blinked. "You're awake, I see."

Rin recognized:

He's the boy from the forest.

_"Don't ever come back or I'll kill you, got it?"_

Rin felt scared again.

The only thing she remembers is walking up a steep hill with Mikuo. Did Len save her? Kidnap her and ready to kill her?

Rin shielded herself. "I-I don't want to die. Please, don't kill me. I'm just a girl!"

Len laughed. "You're so oblivious." He took out a knife, sliding it along her cheek. "You're too cute for me to kill." Blood dripped from her cheek. He licked it off. She flushed a pink.

'What the hell is he doing?' she asked herself.

Len smirked at her. She gulped, feeling her palms sweat.

That's when they were interrupted. The door opened, showing Kaito. "Yo, Len-" He cut himself off by seeing a petite blonde on len's bed. Kaito raised an eyebrow. he scratched the back of his head. "Uh...Did I miss something? Heh-heh."

Len rolled his eyes, popping the knife in his pocket while Rin watched them. They look similar in filthiness. Both covered in smoke, both of their eyes dull, and they wore torn up clothes. "She's nothing. I may kill her so won't remember anything."

Kaito laughed. "Don't do that. She's way too innocent. It's like me- not wanting ice cream. Impossible!"

Rin was speechless. These two are weirdos.

Len smirked. "Or me with bananas."

"'I know, right?!" Kaito agreed.

Rin sweat-dropped. An ice cream lover and a banana lover. Creepy. Rin shuddered until she felt a drop of blood hit her arm. She covered up her cheek with her hand, standing up. "I-I-I hate to interrupt...'this,' but I have to get to my friend."

The two turned to her. Kaito asked, "Boyfriend?" Len felt himself smirk. Rin blushed.

"Hell no!" she shouted.

Kaito poked her forehead. "Your face sells all."

Rin glared.

Len laughed, seeing her face increase in redness.

Rin asked herself, 'Why should I be scared of these losers?'

But, she was still terrified.

* * *

A/N: I made a long chapter for you all! And, I made a Len x Rin scene, did you like it? Tell me in a review and see you peoples next week for the awesomeness of WonderRin~! Ehe~!


	16. Hopeless

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Okay, here's the update to one of my favorite stories! Oh, yeah, don't forget to vote on my poll, too! Uh...What else? Oh, yeah! Thank you for 40 reviews and 2,000+ views! That means alot to me, so keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Yada-yada-yada!

* * *

Len dropped Rin off at the hill. Mikuo was at the top, so he can't see them both. Len asked, "Maybe I should kidnap you more…?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "No, Len." She smirked.

Len furrowed his eyebrows. "What's your name?" he demanded.

Rin crossed her arms. "Rin. I won't tell you my last name or you'll stalk me."

Len growled. "I should've killed you a long time ago."

Rin rolled her eyes. She walked up the hill and touched her cheek. She remembered when he licked the blood off her cheek. Her face heated. 'He's so...'

"Rin!" Mikuo shouted. Rin looked his way and blinked.

"Mikuo…?"

She looked back to see that Len was gone. She shrugged, turning back to the teal-haired male running up to her. When Mikuo arrived to where she was at, he frowned at her. "What's wrong with you? Where in the hell did you go?"

Rin decided to keep the "Len thing" a secret. She didn't want anyone else getting involved with that. "I had to get some water. That's all."

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Don't do that, You had me worried." Rin blinked at seeing Mikuo's face turning red.

"No promises."

Mikuo smiled. "Let's go. School's over now." Rin nodded and followed Mikuo. Rin eyes trailed behind her to see Len leaning on a tree, she widened her eyes. She rubbed her orbs but then, he wasn't there. 'Weird.'

* * *

Afterschool

Rin and Gumi were walking home together. "Rin, where were you?"

Rin looked over until a call shouted, "Rin! Gumi! Wait for me!" They turned to see Gumo. Rin felt her heart beat against her chest.

Gumi smiled. "Yo, Gumo. I was just asking Rin over there where she was."

Gumo's eyes connected with Rin's. "Well?"

Rin smiled sheepishly; "Well, it's kinda hard to put…"

Gumi gasped. "Rin-! Did you do it with…" She trailed off.

Rin's face turned red. Gumo gasped with his sister. "Rin! How could you?!"

Rin stammered, "I-I didn't! Gumi, shut up. I can't say." They both gave her confused looks.

Gumi asked, "Why not?"

Rin shrugged. "I have to go. Bye." She ran to her house, not stopping to see of they were running after her.

"Kagami-san!" a voice called. Rin sighed. 'Why does everyone need me all of a sudden?' she thought, rolling her eyes.

She saw Akio run up to her. She blinked. "Akio? What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that there's going to be a fall festival this Saturday. What do you think?" he informed, placing a bright grin on his face. Rin looked taken aback.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep! Who are you going with?" Akio wondered.

"I'll have to think about it…," she mumbled. Did anyone else know about the festival? Was anyone going to ask her out? Akio laughed.

"Yeah. Me too. Well, see ya later!" He ran off, waving. Rin waved back. She decided to go home and sleep. A lot of things has happened to her in the past week, she wished that it was all a dream. Was it?

* * *

Friday

Rin was in the library. As soon as she sat down, the door opened to show Mikuo, he smirked. "See? I told you that I'll be here early," he pointed out. Rin smiled.

"I see that," she replied.

Mikuo sat in a wooden chair across from Rin. He watched her pull out the poster that they've been working. "I actually did some research and found some facts on how smoking affects kids." Mikuo dug in his pocket, taking out a small slip of paper. Rin took it.

"I guess this'll be helpful- saying that it was done by Mikuo Hatsune," Rin joked. Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Rin," he shot back. Rin smiled wider and the two immediately got to work.

While they were working, Rin asked, "Mikuo?"

"Hm?" he answered. The two didn't even look up from the poster to look at each other.

"I have a friend and he said that there's a fall festival coming this Saturday- er tomorrow. Are you going?" Rin wondered. Mikuo shrugged.

"I'm not exactly into festivals," he admitted. Rin blinked, looking up.

"How?"

Mikuo breathed in. "They aren't my thing."

Rin smirked. "Or is it because a girl has never asked you?"

Mikuo frowned. "Shut up….Of course I had girls ask me out to go with them!" He crossed his arms. "Tons, actually!"

Rin shook her head. "What about you?" he asked. Rin made her lips in a straight line.

"It all depends...I don't know who I'll go with…"

Mikuo tilted his head to the side. "Is that so?"

She nodded. She didn't want to look Mikuo in the eye because she knows that he'll make fun of her. Mikuo chewed the inside of his cheek. He felt his face heat up. "I'm sorry about that." Rin shrugged, returning to her work.

"It's nothing...I have no one in mind anyway," Rin said. Mikuo took his teal marker again, writing down his notes that he had on the slip of paper.

'I wonder if anyone would ask me though…,' Rin thought, writing another word on the poster.

Mikuo honestly, didn't have anyone to go with him. He lied. He felt somewhat...hopeless. Why? He didn't know.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this was a depressing chapter! And a short chapter! Don't forget about that poll and I'll update faster, because I feel guilty on letting you guys wait a full week on an update, So, I'll be back as soon as possible! Read and review!


	17. Festival

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: You know what I just now noticed? I noticed that this story is kinda like a reverse harem. It's like all guys are attracted to Rin. I didn't even mean to do that, but, meh. Anyway, we're on chapter 17! I'm so happy, but don't worry, this story is no where near done! So, hold on tight! Now, thank you for the reviews and, as always, enjoy!

Disclaimer: (Quote From The Song, Boy In Luv, by Bangtan Boys) Why are you shaking my heart like this, Disclaimer-san?

* * *

Saturday

IA'S P.O.V.

It was around six o'clock when I heard people walk by my house. So, I knew that it was time for the fall festival. I ran upstairs and asked my mother to help me put on the kimono. "Sure," she agreed with a slight smile.

Soon, I walked out my house. I had on a pink kimono with black and white petals decorated onto the fabric. Wrapped around my waist was a black sash. My hair is in a high ponytail, my two braids still framing my face.

I heard my mother come near the door. "Have fun, okay, IA?" she asked. I nodded. Leon asked me to go with him to the festival, but I declined. I knew already that he a date. Besides, I have more problems on my hands to deal with Leon. My mother grinned small. "Okay. Come back at eight. You really should be studying…" Her voice trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she had to add the word "study" in there. "Right," I sighed, hearing the door being closed as I turned. I looked across my street to see Rin. She was at her doorstep- not even in a kimono. Is she going to the festival?

That's when I hear giggles coming my way. I looked over to see Miku and Lola. I narrowed my eyes. Miku glanced at me and snorted. She said, "IA sure does look hideous, huh?" I felt like someone punched me in my side. "Pft...She shouldn't even go to the festival like that!" Lola giggled with her and the two walked onto to the festival.

My eyes burned. No. I have to be strong and ignore them. They only want to see me vulnerable- and I can't be a scared deer in light. I feel determination roar into me as I walked off the porch. I have to be strong, right? How come I couldn't then?

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Rin sighed. She saw people walk to the festival in pairs, groups, some even by themselves. Rin didn't want to go, though. She thought that it was a waste of time, so she would rather not.

Then, she heard the door open. Rin looked back to see Rinto in a yukata that is orange. Rin blinked with Rinto. "You're going?" she asked.

"You're not?" Rinto shot back. Rin sighed again.

"No," she grumbled. "Did someone ask you to go?" Rinto nodded proudly.

"Of course! Rui-chan!" he exclaimed. Rin laughed. Rinto has always had a thing for Rui- ever since he met her. Rin and Rui weren't the best of friends, but they were close.

"Good for you…."

Rinto gave her a confused look. "How about you?" Rin blinked. "Do you have a date to the festival?"

Rin shook her head, "Nope." Rinto held back his snicker. She glared and punched his stomach. "Shut up! I don't need you!" Rinto smiled wryly.

"I'm sure someone will ask you….Somehow," Rinto added. Rin rolled her sky blue eyes.

"Rinto?" someone called. The said man looked forward to see Rui in a golden kimono. He smiled. He looked back at his sister and patted her back.

"I've got to go. Have fun," he teased. Rin stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and him and Rui walked to the festival.

'Great. Now, I'm alone...'

Rin decided to go in her room to watch the fireworks pop. That meant that the festival would be over. The festival only lasted for a couple of hours, so Rin would have to wait.

* * *

Mikuo was at his house, contemplating. He wanted to go to the festival, but, he had no one to go with him. Miku had already left with Lola, and all his guy friends had dates. Yet again, he felt hopeless.

He walked over to his window, ready to watch the fireworks go off. The the festival would be over in thirty minutes. "Mikuo," someone said. He looked back to see his mother.

"What?" he answered, wondering why she was there.

"Aren't you going to go to the festival?"

Mikuo shrugged, until he got an idea. "Mom!"

"Yes?"

"Get Dad's yukata...I-I have someone who doesn't have a date."

She smiled, complying to what her son had said.

'I hope this'll work….'

* * *

Rin heard her name being called from downstairs. "Rin!" Lily called. Rin ran down the stairs to see Lily. The woman placed her hands on her hips. "You're not going to the festival?"

She sighed. "No-" That's when she got a call. Rin took out her yellow colored phone and read a text.

**From:** Mikuo Hatsune.

**To:** Rin Kagami.

_Meet me in the festival front gate, Rin._

Rin widened her eyes. 'Is he…?'

Lily impatiently tapped her foot. "Well?"

Rin looked back up at her. "I'm-I'm going to the festival...apparently." Lily squealed, grabbing Rin's hand to help her put on her kimono.

Rin only had fifteen minutes.

Soon, Rin was fitted into the kimono. Lily said, "Now run before the fireworks go off." Rin nodded and ran to the festival. Although, it was really hard to do so because she had on sandals with high heels. Not comfortable.

Mikuo waited at the festivals front gate for the blonde haired girl. Only seven more minutes till the fireworks were going to happen. She probably bailed on him. She probably didn't want to see him now because of that sudden text. Mikuo's heart dropped. 'What-what did I do?! I have to call her and say that I was joking! I-I have to!' he thought frantically, taking out his teal colored phone.

Rin ran faster and faster until she saw Mikuo at the gate. "H-hey, Mikuo!" she shouted. He flinched before glancing up. He blinked.

"Rin? You actually...came…," he gawked, feeling his heart beat increase. Rin was panting.

"Y-yeah," she said through breaths. "I came because I wanted to see the fireworks up close." Mikuo sweat-dropped, putting his phone away. Rin laughed.

That's when the intercom came on. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! The fireworks will go off in ten seconds….Ten."

Rin's eyes sparkled. She has never been at a festival before.

"Nine."

Now, she gets to experience one.

"Eight."

Mikuo looked over at Rin. He noticed that she wore a blue kimono with orange petals and a white sash. The kimono matched her eyes perfectly.

"Seven."

"You look nice, Rin," he complimented. Rin looked over at him.

"Six."

"You don't look half-"

"Five."

"-bad either. " Mikuo smiled small.

"Four."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Three."

Rin asked, "Why did you invite me to this festival?"

"Two."

Mikuo shrugged. "I knew that it'll be boring for you to stay at home."

"One."

Rin blinked. "I wouldn't let that happen," he said and smiled warmly at her.

"Zero!"

Then, all Rin could hear was the fireworks. The crowd cheered. Rin felt her face warm up. "Y-yeah...Or maybe you had no one to go with you, and you had no other choice but to invite me." Mikuo frowned.

"Shut up, Flat-Chest." Rin laughed.

* * *

A/N: I made this chapter a little longer. Hopefully. I had tons of inspiration to do this chapter, but, sadly, I wrote it at 11:00 PM in a journal to have it all planned out and it took hours to type it up! That's why it took me so long to update. But, I updated, nonetheless. I've been making lots of Mikuo x Rin fluff, but don't worry, the next chapter, Lenny-kins is going to be here! Yay! So, read and review and I'll update as soon as I can! See ya~!


	18. We Meet Again

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Hi, there! Im not dead! Yay! (Laugh) Is there anything that I should say? Oh, yes. Either today or Sunday, I will take down the poll and announce the results next chapter! So, remember to vote! Thank you for the reviews, once more, and enjoy chapter 18 of Criminal Love~!

Disclaimer: I will never own Vocaloid. I can! But...I can't. Huhuhu!

* * *

Sunday

Rin was walking on the Samegawa Bridge. She wanted to think about all of the things her and Mikuo have done at the festival. She didn't know if they are friends, enemies, or just partners for a class project. Rin wanted to know- and soon.

She looked over to see Len. He was leaning over the bridge to gaze at the river, his violin case on his back. Rin started walking up to him. Then, she stopped. He may be irritated with her because of the other day. Rin didn't want to take her chances.

That's when he turned. Len flinched before blinking. "It's you…. Are you stalking me?"

Rin crossed her arms. "We meet again, I see."

"Because you're stalking me."

"And I see you looking at the river."

"That's because you're stalking me."

"With you violin."

"You're stalking-" She cut him off be glaring.

"I'm not stalking you! Why are you here anyway?" Rin shouted. Len looked at the river again. He shrugged.

"It calms me sometimes….I guess I never really noticed how pretty this river is up till now," he explained. Rin stared at him. She stood next to Len, also leaning over the bridge to see the river.

"Yeah. Me too."

A growl was heard. Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you growling at me?"

Len laughed. "It was my stomach. I haven't ate since yesterday afternoon."

Rin was hungry too. "Why don't we get some ice cream?"

Len stared. "I don't eat sweets…"

Rin smiled, taking his wrist. "It's food, nonetheless. Besides, I can't afford a big meal…" Len sweat-dropped.

"Isn't that something?"

"Shut up."

Soon, the two were sitting at a bench with to ice cream cones in hand. Len had a plain vanilla while Rin had orange flavored. She licked at it continuously, without looking up. Len looked over at her. "I just lick?"

She nodded, still licking. "I don't bite out of it?" She shook her head. "O-okay," he mumbled. He stuck out his tongue. It contacted with an unfamiliar cold, sweet taste. Len couldn't believe he was eating sweets now. And because of this girl. He shook his head, reeling his tongue back in. Len scowled. "I vowed never to eat sweets," he said.

Rin stopped. "That sounds like a personal problem." Len's scowl deepened. He glared at his ice cream.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to her ice cream.

"Orange flavored," Rin answered. "Why?"

"Can I have some?"

Rin's face heated up. "What?! No! You should've got orange flavored!"

Len smirked and leaned over to lick the small bit off of Rin lip. Her eyes widened, watching him lean back. 'He's licked my face. Twice. How am I supposed to deal with this now?!' Rin reached up to touch her lip. Len chuckled.

"It'll be better if it was banana flavored. But, from you lip, I'd say it's perfect," Len said. Rin's hand released the ice cream, making it drop of the ground. She blinked and looked down.

"Aw...My ice cream," she pouted.

Len shrugged. "Too bad…." Len's eyes landed on his barely touched ice cream. "Do you want to have mine?"

Rin gasped. "Wh-what?! You already put your dirty tongue on it!"

Len replied, "I just licked you with my 'dirty tongue….' I know you want my ice cream." He wiggled it in Rin's face. She frowned before taking it and licking it.

"You're such a pain," Rin mumbled. Len laughed.

"You are too."

* * *

Mikuo slammed his leek on his plate. Leon jumped from the sudden move. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Leon grumbled, sipping his water.

"It'll be nice."

Leon frowned. "Aren't you the perfect friend?"

Mikuo and Leon were at a small cafe. Mikuo invited him to talk, but all he was doing was sighing and slamming his food on plates.

"It's complicated."

"What is?" Leon asked.

"Have you been listening?!" Mikuo shouted. "I said that my love life is messed up and I don't know why!"

"Calm your tits down, Mikuo," Leon assured. "I know all about this, so I understand." Mikuo nodded. "Just sleep with her and you'll get over it." Mikuo sweat-dropped. He laid his head down on the table.

"I sometimes wonder if you ever think of anything else other than girls and perverted things," Mikuo whimpered. "You're useless!"

"Hey, you came to me! If you want some advice, then go to someone who is in love!" Leon snapped. Mikuo sighed.

"Like who?"

"Dell Honne."

* * *

"Did you hear the fireworks last night, Len?" Rin asked. They were walking to Rin's house- it was getting a little late, anyway. Len looked over at her.

"Why do you care?"

Rin sucked in a breath. "Did a pole go up your ass or something?"

Len glared. "I'm still mad at you."

She scoffed. "When are you never mad?"

"You made me eat ice cream," Len clarified.

Rin rolled her eyes. "At least you ate something. Gosh….I will never buy you anything ever again."

"I didn't like it."

"You ate it," she shot back. Len sighed.

"I have to go," he said. Rin nodded, arriving at her front step. She took out her keys. Len turned before saying, "Sweet dreams." Then, he ran into the darkness.

Rin opened her door to see Rinto stuffing his face with oranges. She sweat-dropped. Rin went up the stairs to sleep for the next day.

* * *

A/N: There! Len came so that's good! I apologize if I didn't update fast enough. Since it's spring break, I've been pretty lazy lately. And fan-fiction was like down on my computer for a day so I couldn't update, even though I had it all typed up and crap. Heh-heh. Anyway, remember to vote on the poll of you haven't and read and review! See you next time~!


	19. Possible

A/N: Wow! I'm updating early! Aren't you people excited? Anyway, I have the results for the poll!

Question: Who do you prefer Rin to be with in Criminal Love?

Len Kagamine: 9

Mikuo Hatsune: 3

Gumo Megpoid: 0

Akio Saito (he's the OC in the story, remember?): 0

Thank you to those who voted and I may have another poll up. Ya never know. Now, thank you for 50+ reviews! I'm happy, and enjoy chapter 19 of Criminal Love!

Disclaimer: Haunting….Haunting my dreams...Disclaimer-san….

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: I did not write this in a journal because I did not want to do so. That being said, I have no idea how this chapter will escalate. Heh-heh!

* * *

Monday

Gumi's POV

Rei and I are in the back of the school to do our project on drinking. I still vote for that "other thing," but whatever. The month is almost over, and we only have this week to finish the project. Rei and I haven't even done research!

I sigh. "This is useless! We're never going to finish in time!" Rei looks over. His mysterious, yet stare-addicting eyes connect with mine.

"Hey...Don't say that. I'm sure we'll finish," he assured. He looked behind him and took out a big, plain white poster. "See, I bought a poster after the festival." Rei smiles. "We'll get done in no time!" His teeth bling.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah...whatever."

Rei grinned wider. And, some how, I find myself smiling as well.

* * *

Miku's POV

I've got paired up with one of my other friends, Luka Megurine. I've actually went out with her brother, Luki. But, I broke up with him because of Leon-kun. It seems that Luka is okay with that, though. Isn't that sweet?

Luka and I were in the music room. I've always had a love for musical arts. I've wrote many songs, surprisingly. Aren't you impressed?

"You know IA right?" I ask, looking over at the girl with pink-hair beside me. Unbelieveable, right? Pink and Teal hair. I can almost laugh at that.

Luka looks up from the poster. "IA?" she repeats. I nod. "Yes, she's with Leon."

I narrow my eyes. "I'm with Leon-kun."

Luka looks nervous. "R-right. How could I forget? Anyway, why do you ask?"

I sigh. "She's been very...distant lately."

Luka shrugs. "IA can do what she wants. Now, help me with this project, please?"

I groan this time. "Your mother must mean business, huh?" Luka smiles.

"You can say that again."

* * *

Normal POV

Rin and Mikuo were almost done with their projects. They only had to add a picture of someone smoking, or along those lines. Rin sighed and laid back on her chair. "I want to take a break. Can we?" Mikuo nodded, also leaning back on his wooden chair.

"Hey...Rin?"

"Yo!" she exclaimed, adjusting her bow.

"You said that you're not doing anything this fall break, right?" Mikuo wondered. He's looking over, as if he was going to ask her something intense. Rin nodded.

"Why?"

"Well…. I've always wanted to become a singer one day!"

"Let's see that come true," Rin added, snickering. Mikuo ignored her.

"And I heard that there's this singing fair. I'm going to it. Want to come with me?" Mikuo asked. He watched her blink until looking down. He was confused. Is she hiding something?

"I...can't sing…," Rin mumbled, barely audible. But, Mikuo caught it. He stared at her. She looked forlorn. Maybe that was a mistake to ask?

"You don't have to sing...if you don't want to," he informed. Rin nodded. She glanced at him through her hair.

"I'll go. When is it?" she agreed. Mikuo's big grin blessed his face again.

"All right!" he shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "I'll get you on Monday- when fall break officially starts. Around twelve?" Rin nodded once more before continuing on their work. Mikuo asks, "Has anything happened in the past that involves you singing, or…"

Rin suddenly had a flashback.

_"Now, Rin...I want you to hit that high note for me…," a man said, smiling to the three year old Rin._

_"O-okay," she stammered. Then, she tried to hit the high note- exactly like her father in front of her said. He clapped. "That was excellent, Rin! I honestly think you'll become a pop sensation one day."_

_Rin coughed. "My throat hurts…"_

Rin felt the hot tears coming along. Mikuo waited for her answer. "Well…?" That's when she started to sob. His eyes widened. "R-Rin?!" He ran over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Rin whipped her tears. "I-I-I…."

"You can tell me, Rin," Mikuo assured, looking into her cerulean eyes. Rin shook her head.

"It's nothing…"

"It's the monthly thing, huh?" Next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a giant bruise on his cheek.

* * *

Len POV

I was finally in my dorm. Kiyo-weirdo was staring at me train. I get if he was analyzing me on how I fight and shoot, but, he had lust in his eyes. I'm for certain that he wanted to do something to me….

I shudder and kneel to get a banana from under my bed. I quickly peel the peeling and stuff it in my mouth. The only person who knows about the bananas is Kaito, because he said I had to keep his freezer for ice cream a secret. It's only fair.

That's when I hear a knock at my door. I blink and swallow the banana. I walk over to it and open the door to see Piko. Piko keeps this whole Black Shadow thing a secret at his school. I mean, why wouldn't freak out that Piko is a criminal?

"What is it?" I ask.

"Do you want to train with me?"

I suddenly think of that stalker. "Um...As long as Kiyo-weirdo isn't there."

Piko raises an eyebrow. "Hm? Why do you say that?"

"There are some things that I don't wish to try…," I say. Piko laughs. I'm dead serious though.

"Come on...he isn't going to be here anyway. He has business to take care of," Piko assured. I'm certainly glad. We grab out pistols and run out the base; into the training area.

Piko aims and shoots. "Hey...Len?"

"Yeah?" I answer, also shooting at the target. Bullseye!

"I spotted you with this blonde haired girl yesterday. Who was that, perhaps?" Piko wondered. I look at him clueless. Until that girl comes in mind. Rin. I remembered her buying me ice cream. I can't believe I ate ice cream because of her! Why? I don't know. Then, I remembered that I licked some of the ice cream off her lip. I can't help but laugh inwardly. Yesterday sure was fun!

"Just this girl named Rin. I met her a one or two weeks ago," I said.

"You like her?" Piko asks, loading his pistol with more bullets. I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?" I want to hear that question again. Did I hear him right?

"I asked…." He trailed off to shoot. "...do you like that Rin girl?"

I give a dumbfounded look. "What kind of lame-ass question is that?!" Piko smiles.

"I actually know of Rin. She sits next to me. The last I saw of her...she was talking about helping her friend get together with the school's playboy. Who knows? Rin and him may be together," Piko explains. I gasp.

"Why don't you go to school tomorrow and see so yourself?!" I shout. That was impossible! I'm probably more handsome than that prick! Who ever that prick is, of course…

Piko sighs and puts his pistol away. "I hear jealousy." He smiles wider.

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: I didn't even want to make this chapter that long! Man. Anyway...spring break is officially over. Which is a total pain. But, it's whatever. Oh. I had so much fun writing Miku and Gumi and Len's POV! I don't know why I didn't write Rin's POV. I'm still thinking about it I guess. So, yeah. Anyhow, read and review and see you guys later for chapter 20 (damn!) of Criminal Love~!


	20. Presentation

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. I haven't updated in forever! But, why? Well, nice question handsome stranger! You see, I have this big finale to study for next week, and it's been bugging me to no end! I also had some Writer's Block. But, don't worry! Summer Break is almost here! Yay! So, more updates! Until then, I'll try to update more often. It all depends really. Anyway, onto chapter 20 of Criminal Love~! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh, my.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay, Rin?" Mikuo asked when they were walking to their last class of the day.

Rin nodded. "I'm fine...it's just something...from the past." She was hesitant about what happened in the library. She started crying because of her past- in front of Mikuo no less. She felt like a fool- showing her feelings like that in front of someone like him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Mikuo said. His face was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that," Rin shot back. Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"Look who finally arrived in school!" someone exclaimed. Rin and Mikuo turned their attention to Piko and Rei. Gumi was grinning with him. Mikuo blinked.

"Wow. Where has he been all this time, I wonder," he mumbled. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Mikuo." Rin and the said boy looked over to see Leon. Mikuo smiled.

"Yo!" They two fist-bumped and walked to their class. Mikuo said over his shoulder, "See you later, Rin." Rin smiled weakly. Suddenly, she felt someone fall on her back and wrap their arms around her shoulders. She looked over to see Aoki and Miki. Miki was being Aoki with a shy smile.

'She must be a little timid since Piko is just right there,' Rin thought, smiling wider. Aoki giggled.

"Come on before Yowane-sensei yells at us," the purple-blue haired girl informed. The two nodded, walking into the class for Haku.

"Class, class, settle down!" Haku shouted. The class looked up to the teacher. "We're having a new student today."

Rin blinked. 'Huh? Another one…? Oh, yeah! It's Akio!'

"Why another one?!" someone yelled. The class snickered. Haku rolled her crimson eyes.

"Saito-san!" she called. Then, the door slid open to reveal Akio.

"Oh~! Who's he?"

"I know. He's so handsome!"

"Not better than Leon-kun, right?"

"I don't know…"

"Forget Leon-kun! I'm going with Saito-kun!"

"Yeah. Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Be quiet!" Haku scolded. The class settled down once more. Haku took in a deep breath before wondering, "So, Saito-san, tell us a little about yourself, will you?"

Akio nodded, standing in front of the class so they all can see him. Girls sighed dreamily, some blushed madly, one fainted. "I'm Akio Saito. I'm from Tokyo, but, I moved here to become a pop star. I hope to become nice friends with you all."

Haku smiled. "Nice job, Saito-san. Can you sit next to...Gumi?" He nodded, walking to the seat next to the green haired girl. Rin looked over to Rei who was staring at the two smile and talk. Rin was confused.

* * *

Friday; Ms. Megurine's Class

Rin was happy. It was the last day until the school was out for fall break. Although, she was very uncertain about the project with her and Mikuo. The two were sitting next to each other, both extremely nervous. Mikuo must be thinking the same thing, or he won't be counting his fingers. Ms. Megurine smiled lightly. "As you all should know...the presentation for your project is today." Some groaned, some squealed, some just stared.

"The first to go…" She looked around. They wished that they weren't picked, though some wished the opposite. Ms. Megurine's blue eyes landed on her daughter, Luka, and Miku. She smiled wider. "Luka and Miku, please come up."

Miku clapped her hands while Luka sighed. Rin watched Miku stand in front and smile warmly at the class. 'If only they know the real Miku,' Rin and IA thought, rolling their eyes.

Luka started, "Okay. We did our project about child pregnancy. You know, getting pregnant at age thirteen and up?" She looked over. "Miku, would you care to get out the poster?" Miku nodded, and they started their project.

After, was Rui and Rinto. "Okay, our project is about texting and driving for teenagers."

Someone called, "What? Do you do it, Rinto?!" Rinto's face reddened and the class snickered. Rui nervously laughed.

"Uh...Let's just start, right, Rinto?" Rui asked. He nodded.

Rin and Mikuo then started. "Okay, we're doing a project on-" she got cut off.

"-smoking!" Mikuo exclaimed. Rin nodded.

"You see, it's a bad influence on kids and teens because-"

"they could do it!" Mikuo interrupted again. Rin sighed in frustration.

"Yes, they could," she said through clenched teeth. "If you look here, there's a picture of a kid-"

"-smoking!"

"Would you be quiet?!" Rin yelled. Mikuo frowned.

Soon, everyone finished presenting their projects. Now, Ms. Megurine just had to announce the grades. "Okay...Team One, who was Luka and Miku, you guys did excellent. Though, I wish that Luka could've said more things." She winked at Luka who looked the other way. "Team Two, Rui and Rinto, you could've done better. So a B minus for you." The two high-fived before looking over, faces red.

"Team Three, Rin and Mikuo, too much arguing." The two shook their heads. "But, you did a nice choice of words about how smoking is such a bad influence. So, you two get an A." The two cheered, also high-fiving each other.

"Sweet, we did it!" Rin exclaimed.

"All because of me!" Mikuo said. Rin sweat-dropped.

* * *

Afterschool

IA was standing outside of school, waiting for Rin. Today was the day that she has to speak to Rin. Or, she may never have the guts to do so ever again. IA gulped, watching the said blonde walk out of the school. She turned to a direction to go to Samegawa Bridge. IA sighed and called, "Rin!" Rin stopped in her tracks and turned. IA flinched before smiling.

Rin blinked. "IA? What is...it?" she wondered uncertainly. IA took in a breath.

"Can we talk over tea? I know this nice tea shop just down the street," IA offered. Rin couldn't explain how confused she is now.

IA and her were best friends. Then, IA tells Rin to back off. Now, IA and Rin are...talking? 'What?'

Rin nodded slowly. "Okay…" IA smiled wider, and the two were off.

* * *

A/N: Ugh. I made this chapter short, huh? My sincere apologizes! But, like I said, I have this big final next week and I could barely even update! It was like review, study, extra homework, study, study...and uh...STUDY! So, yes, it was rough! Anyway, it seems that this is getting a little juicier! Rei, Gumi, Akio. IA and Rin. Len, Mikuo, and Rin. Maybe even some Leon and Akio? So, review and I'll update as soon as I can! Bye~!


	21. Dream?

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: I decided to do something a little different. I want to focus on the other relationships in the story, so it won't be just focused on Rin and her relationships. So, I'll focus (in this chapter) on Rinto and Rui. I may even add a new character in the story to make it more dramatic! How about that? Heh-heh! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter, folks!

Disclaimer: You, Disclaimer-san, are really getting on my nerves.

* * *

Rinto's POV; Saturday

It was finally Saturday. Aren't I glad? I can just eat all the oranges I want, relax, and practice a bit on my singing. I hope to become a pop star and be on stage with the famous Lenka Akari. I was always a fan of her work- and she's really hot too! Okay...Stop being such a fan-boy, Rinto! She's just a pop star.

Yeah. Just a pop star my butt.

I decide to go outside. I want to feel the nice breeze of the fall and get the inspiration to write a song. That's when I hear Rin run down the stairs. I look back and see her throwing on a jacket. I raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Rin?" I wonder. She looks a little...worried about something.

Rin's head shoots up to me. "It's IA."

"Wait! You guys are friends again?" I ask, baffled. That was impossible! They stopped being friends six months ago. How could they suddenly be buddy-buddy again? Weird.

Rin shook her head. "You see...IA is explaining to me why she...you know...stopped liking me."

I can't help be laugh. "I see. I think it's a little too late for apologies, don't you agree?" Rin smiled.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later," Rin announced, running out the house. I stare after her. I wonder if any of my bros are free today. I take my phone and look through my contacts.

"Piko...Mikuo...Luki...Rei...Rui?!" My face burns. "Since when did I get her number?!" That's when I remembered after the festival….

_My face was a red as a tomato. Rui giggled. "That was very nice, Rinto. I hope to go out with you again."_

_I nod. "M-me too."_

_Rui and I were walking to her house to drop her off. My heart is totally playing games with me too. Everytime I look at Rui, my heart beat increases, but when I look away, it becomes normal again. That is a sick game you are playing, heart! And, before I know it, we arrived in front of Rui's house. "Well, see you soon, Rinto."_

_I nod and turn until I ask, "Hey, you have a phone right?"_

_Rui blinks. "Yeah. Why?" I gulp. I can't believe she has a phone. Until reality slaps my face. Of course she has a phone, Rinto!_

_"We can exchange phone numbers...if you'd like," I offer, taking out my phone. Rui stars at me. I feel sweat coming along. Maybe that was a mistake to ask. I do make mistakes. Too many to count, really._

_That's when Rui smiles. "Yeah! I'll love that."_

That's how I got her phone number. Well, at least I have it. But, should I call it? I sit at the porch outside, feeling the wind go through my hair. I look down the block to see Leon and Lola walk out their house. I've never been a best friend to Leon. Though, a long time ago, I had a huge crush on his sister, Lola. But, she rejected me for some other guy that looked ten times better than me. Even though that was over a year ago, it still breaks my heart that my first crush rejected me. Does she remember that?

Well, I can't sit around here a feel miserable about what happened a year ago. So, I look at my phone once more and called Rui. I smile contently. That's when I noticed that I called her. Rui Kagene. "Crap!" I try to decline it, but, too late! She already answered the call.

Her innocent voice came from the end: "Hello?"

I stammer a bit. I mean, this is Rui we're talking about here! I like her- wait. What? "Uh….um…. Rui? This is Rinto," I say after five minutes. Rui stays silent. My breath hitches in my throat. It feels as if my life is hanging on a pole. Why?

I suddenly hear Rui laugh. I blink. "Hey, Rinto! I didn't expect you to call!"

"I didn't expect you to laugh," I answer. Rui keeps laughing.

"Is there something you need?" she asks. I look up. What did I need? Oh, yeah. To hang out.

"Do you want to...uh...walk on the Samegawa Bridge together? I'm not doing anything right now," I ask. I hope Rui says yes. Woah! What happens if she doesn't say yes? What would I do? How will I feel?

"Sure. I'd love to walk. Burn some calories!" Rui said. My heart fluttered. Did she seriously just say yes? I wonder how I can feel now.

I smile. "Okay. I'll meet you there, then," I say.

"Yep!" She hangs up. I stand and run to the Samegawa Bridge.

I can just forget about Lola.

I have someone else who I love.

* * *

Rui's POV; Samegawa Bridge

I can't believe Rinto asked me to go and walk with him. Is this a dream? Will it become a nightmare? I wouldn't be able to deal with that. I just want to be with Rinto as long as I can. Will fate let me?

Since I live only across the street from the Samegawa Bridge, I arrived pretty early. So, I don't expect Rinto to be here right now. But, my words must have deceived me because I see a flash of blonde running my way. I smile wide. "Hey, Rui!" Rinto calls.

I giggle when he stands in front of me, gasping for air. "You ran all the way here?" I ask. He nods. My face warms up. He ran here just for me?

Rinto takes my hand and says, "Let's walk, shall we?" I nod.

Soon, we were finished with our walkingspree, we ate at this small cafe outside. We both ordered a sandwich and a hot glass of green tea. It seems as if this is a date. Does it? Or is it still in my little fantasy?

I always heard that Rinto liked Lola, Leon's sister. Sometimes, I would catch Rinto look over at her in class. I makes my heart stop. But, he used to like her, right? So, does he still have feelings for her? Did they go out in the past? Is it a mistake to like Rinto?

All these questions are frustrating me to no end! I wish I know all the answers to those questions. Will I ever?

"Is something wrong, Rui?" I hear Rinto's voice. I look up from my glass of tea. He looks clueless. I have no other choice but to answer his awaiting answer, huh?

I smile weakly. Or was it just a small frown? "Yes...I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Rinto sips at his tea. It seems that it doesn't burn his lips. "Eh….You just seem not yourself."

"It's nothing. A lot of stuff is on my mind," I say. And, that's not even a lie, either.

"Am I on your mind?" Rinto urges, smiling. I laugh lightly.

I guess it's not a mistake to like Rinto. Everytime I feel depressed, he's right next to me, comforting me. And, I find myself smiling warmly. All because of Rinto.

* * *

A/N: Aw! Wasn't that a cute chapter? I loved writing that chapter! It felt good. I wonder what relationship I should focus on now. Hm. I updated fast too. I guess I didn't want you guys to wait another FIVE days! Heh-heh! Now, read and review and I'll update as soon as I can~!


	22. Hang-Out

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Okay, we're getting somewhere. It's chapter 22 and we're almost there! Now, what should I say? Nothing? ….Okay. Thank you for the support and enjoy~!

Disclaimer: *Sigh*

* * *

Black Shadow Base

Len wanted to get out of the base. Not only was Kiyoteru being a creeper again, but, Len couldn't deal with the training. His hands felt numb. So, he decided to just walk around. Kaito was still training, so, he won't be done until an hour from now.

Len walked out the base. The cold air slapped his face but, it felt relieving. He walked down the sidewalk across from the base, hoping to find some place to relax and eat a banana or two.

He passed by a tea shop and saw Rin with a girl. 'Is that…?' Len stared and watched them talk. The other girl looked nervous while Rin was uncertain. 'I wonder what they're talking about...' He got closer. Close enough to hear their conversation. He knows that he's eavesdropping, but it's for the best. Right?

"You see…. Miku told me that you were just using me to get a good grade," IA said. Rin nodded. "But, I found out she just didn't want me with you….I know that was a mistake. So...do you-"

"Len?!" Rin cut in. IA blinked, looking over to see a blonde haired boy that has a white shirt, ripped jeans, and a light grey jacket. He looked strange. 'Who is that?' IA asked herself, catching a glimpse of Rin standing and walking up to this Len.

"Why are you here, Len?" Rin asked, already annoyed. She did not want to see him. After he licked her face twice!

Len crossed his arms. "I can't just stroll around?"

Rin sighed and took his hand, dragging him down the street. IA called, "I guess I'll talk to you...later."

Soon, they were in front of Rin's house. Rin rubbed her temples. "Why are you out here?"

"I shall repeat...I can't just stroll around?" Len answers. Rin rolled her eyes. Len closes his eyes.

"You know…. I know that you are going out with Mikuo Hatsune, or whatever his name is," Len said. Rin furrowed eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?" she asks. Why would she go out with Mikuo in the first place? She doesn't even like Mikuo that way. It's just ridiculous.

"Piko is a close friend of mine."

"You made Piko spy on me?! What the hell?!" Rn exclaimed, her temper rising. She was already sick of Len.

Len opened his eyes. "Aha! So you do agree that you are going out with Mikuo."

"No! I don't!" Rin yelled. "Just stay away from me….You're only causing trouble." Len blinked.

"What?" He wanted her to say that again. He didn't know if she said something else or not.

"I said, stay away from me," she repeated. Rin looked down. "I tried to help you. But, you're only a pain!" With that, she ran into her house. She went into her room, not checking to see if Rinto was there or not. She wanted to spend her whole fall break in her room.

Len, meanwhile, stayed outside, baffled. What should he say? "Sorry that I'm a pain"? That didn't even make sense. He looked down.

'Of course I'm a pain. But whatever. I don't need her anyway.'

He decided to go to Samegawa forest. However, it didn't make him feel any better. Maybe he should just apologize properly. But, he has never apologized. Len had no mother and father. Though, he had an older sister that looked out for him and protected him. Now, she's a famous pop star, going for her dreams. He always wanted to be one, too. But, how could he when he's a criminal?

Rin was in her room. She looked over to the large window in her room and glanced out of it. The sky is clear and the sun was shining. The weather didn't match her mood one bit. That's when she got a message on her phone. She took and read the text.

**From:** Mikuo Hatsune

**To:** Rin Kagami

_I'm bored. :( how about u?_

Rin smiled. She responded:

**From:** Rin Kagami

**To:** Mikuo Hatsune

_I'm the same. D:_

Mikuo grinned. 'She responds pretty fast. Not as fast as Neru.' He shuddered. Suddenly, he got an idea.

**From:** Mikuo Hatsune

**To:** Rin Kagami

_Wanna come over my house? My parents won't mind. I don't think they would h8 u._

Rin was going to say yes, but what about Miku? She knew that Miku didn't like her.

**From:** Rin Kagami

**To:** Mikuo Hatsune

_I don't know…._

Mikuo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**From:** Mikuo Hatsune

**To:** Rin Kagami

_How about ur house then?_

**From:** Rin Kagami

**To:** Mikuo Hatsune

_No! I'll go to ur house._

"That was a fast response. I wonder what's wrong with her house all of a sudden,'"Mikuo thought, shrugging.

**From:** Mikuo Hatsune

**To:** Rin Kagami

_My house it is!_

Rin sighed. 'That was too close!' She ran down her stairs and pulled on her shoes. She walked out her house only to see that Len was gone. Of course he would leave. Rin didn't care. So, she ran down the block to the Hatsune household.

Len was walking back at the base. He was only thinking of those words that Rin has told him. He's heard harsh words in his life, but, those words just felt like someone punched him five times in his stomach. Usually, he would ignore it, but, it seemed as if he couldn't. Len stopped in his tracks and looked back at her house, even though it was out of sight. Was she thinking of him? Was she crying? Was she celebrating? Len sighed.

* * *

Rin knocked on the Hatsune household. She hoped Miku wasn't there. She didn't want to cause any trouble.

The door opened to show a woman who looked in her mid thirties. She has short teal hair and similar teal eyes. She looked warming. Rin smiled. "I'm Rin Kagami, a friend of Mikuo's."

The woman grinned, looking exactly like Mikuo's grins. "Ah, yes. Come in, come in. I'm Mika, the mother of Mikuo and Miku. Would you like a drink?"

Rin shook her head, walking into the rather huge house. She never expected Mikuo to live in such a big house like this. "I'm fine. Thank you."

The two sat down on the couch. "So, Kagami-chan, tell me about yourself."

Rin smiled. "I have a twin brother named Rinto, I get average grades in school, and I hope to become a singer one day…." Rin looked down before quickly looking up so Mika won't notice. The elder nodded.

"The same as Mikuo- wanting to become a pop star, that is," she said. Rin giggled. "Mikuo! Your lady friend is here!" Mika called. You could hear thuds from upstairs until Mikuo stumbled down the steps. Rin tried to hold in her laughter.

"I'm-I'm here," Mikuo stammered. He looked over to Rin and smiled, sitting next to her on the couch. Mika watched them laugh and talk.

"Well, I have to take a very important business call. I'll be right back."

"But, Mom, you don't work.

"Shush up, Mikuo!" With that, she walked into an unknown room.

Rin raised an eyebrow while Mikuo shrugged. "That was weird," he said.

"Very."

"Anyway, do you want to walk around?" he offered, standing up. Rin nodded, also standing.

Soon, they were walking down a sidewalk to Samegawa Bridge. Mikuo wondered, "Rin, have you ever had singing experience before?"

Rin blinked. "Yes…."

"Why are you sounding so sad?!" He nudged her, which made her glare. "Lighten up!"

"Do you really want to know why I don't like talking about singing?" Rin urged.

"Tell me," Mikuo answered.

Rin took in a breath. "Well, it was a few years ago. I was learning how to sing from my dad…. And I wanted to be a pop sensation. That's until he died from murder, and I never brought up singing since," she explained. Mikuo looked concerned.

"Wow...I didn't know. So that's why you were acting all weird when I asked you to come with me to the singing fair! It all makes sense!"

"I'm surprised you realized that."

Mikuo frowned. "Shut up."

* * *

A.N: Phew! I had some trouble writing that baby! I had to stop here and there to think of what I'm going to do since I didn't write it in a journal. I already have another chapter typed up, so read and review so I can post it! Also, I have a poll up. You don't have to vote because it isn't important, but you can. If you'd like. See ya~!


	23. Surprise Kisses

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Here it is. Chapter 23! Ah, yes. I have testing all week, so if I don't update fast, it's because I'm studying. Darn tests! That made me sound old, huh…?

Disclaimer: Oh, my goodness! Shut up!

* * *

Samegawa Bridge

Rin and Mikuo sat at a bench, feeling the cool wind go through their hair. Mikuo looked into the lake. "The lake is so sparkly…," he whispered. Rin nodded. "Does it match my hair?" he urged, smiling brightly. Rin smiled.

"Not one bit."

"How about your eyes…?" he asked, looking out into the lake again. Rin blinked before laughing.

"I have a question," Rin began.

"I may have an answer," Mikuo answered, leaning back on the bench. He sighed. The wind felt good against his body. Even though he wore two layers of clothes, the weather felt nice. He wanted to stay right here, forever. But, who would he stay with?

"When did you first want to become a pop star?" Rin wondered, looking over at him. Mikuo glanced at the clear blue sky.

"I guess….when I saw Lenka a few years back. You know that famous pop star, Lenka Akari?" Rin nodded. "I wanted to be famous like her, and sing-"

"Like her?" she teased, snickering. Mikuo blushed.

"No!" He breathed in to reduce the size of his blush. "Just be on stage...where an audience is waiting...and they're cheering, 'Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo' over and over. It would be nice." Rin stared at him. Maybe Mikuo isn't so bad after all. He may just be someone who wants to live a normal life and then, have a wonderful life in the end. Just like Rin. "But, I won't have to worry about that stuff now. I'm just getting started. Will you be by my side?"

Rin looked into his eyes before smiling much more warmly. "I'll do my best to do so."

Mikuo smiled as well.

* * *

Black Shadow Base

"You failed, huh?" Piko asked Len who was at a table, drinking a bottle of water. Len shrugged.

"She likes that Mikuo guy. Why bother?"

"Do you like her?" Piko wondered, leaning on the table. Len choked on his water.

"What kind of question is that?!" Len shouted, trying really hard to stop choking up water.

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not."

"Admit it."

"No, because I'm not," Len shot back, glaring.

"Say it," the white-haired boy urged.

"No."

"Say it."

"Shut up!" Len yelled, standing up from his chair. "I don't like her! Why would I? She's just a waste of my time."

"Well, talk to her," Piko countered, also standing. "Tell her you're sorry."

"She's already pissed at me," the blonde commented. "What good would it do if I apologize?" Piko shrugged.

"At least you apologized. Why was she mad anyway? What did you do? Lick her face again? Dude...you can't lick girl's faces-"

"No, I didn't lick her face again. Though, it would be nice if-"

"Shut up. So, what did you do?" Piko cut in, sighing.

Len looked up, as if he was trying to remember what he did do to her. "I didn't do anything. She just yelled at me." Piko laughed. Len blinked. "Why are you laughing?"

"That's Rin for ya...always yelling for no reason," he said, smiling. Len smirked and walked over to the door for the Black Shadow Base. Piko raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Rin and apologize for what I didn't do," he said, opening the metal door. "I'll see you later." With that, the door closed and Piko stood there, dumbfounded. He was just joking, but Len is seriously going to say sorry to Rin. Piko laughed lightly.

"Oh, Len...you have a long way to go, and I can't wait till you get to the end of it."

* * *

Gumi's house

Gumi munched on a carrot. She looked out her big window on the side of the house. She smiled when she saw the sun. Gumi has always been fond of the sun. It made her feel calm- knowing that the sun is still there, and may still be there. That's when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to it and opened the wooden door. It revealed a scared Rei. "Re-"

"Let me in, let me in, let me in!" he exclaimed. Gumi blinked, moving over to let the spazzing Rei in. Gumi raised her eyebrows.

"What's up with you?" she asked, closing the door. Rei started shaking.

"Rui...is so mad at me…," he breathed, shutting his eyes tight. Gumi sighed.

"What did you do this time, Rei?" Gumi pinched the bridge of her nose.

"W-well…. I saw her at the park with Rinto, and I was teasing them. Apparently, it got too out of hand, and now, Rui is out to get me," he explained. Gumi sighed once more.

"You know your sister too well-"

"I know! But…. Can I hide out in here until she calms down?"

Gumi felt her face warm. Who would've thought that he would ask that question to her? It almost makes her leap in joy. "I...uh...my brother might get a little…" she trailed off. Rei looked down.

"I see…. Well, I'll go to Piko's house then." He started to walk to the door until Gumi caught his hand.

"No! I-I mean…you can stay here. I'm sure Gumo won't get too mad," Gumi offered. Rei stared before smiling.

"Thanks Gumi!"

* * *

Rin's house

"Thank you for that little walk, Mikuo," Rin said, grinning. Mikuo laughed.

"Yeah, anytime. Look, I'm really sorry about your dad."

Rin shook her head. "That was all in the past. I'm over it…"

"You don't sound 'over it'," Mikuo commented. Rin rolled her eyes.

Len was running down the sidewalk that lead to Rin's house. He looked around frantically to see if she might be somewhere else in the area. 'I hope she's at her house.'

That's when her house came into view. He sighed in relieve to see a flash of blonde and blue at the door.

Mikuo smiled. "Hey...Rin?"

"What?"

"Can I ask a...question?" he wondered.

"What is ever so important?" she teased.

Mikuo laughed lightly. "Would you like to-"

"Rin! Hey, Rin!" The two turned to the call. Rin's eyes widened and Mikuo's eyebrows raised.

Len arrived in front of the two, panting. He stood up straight only to see teal hair and similar colored eyes in his way. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's he?" Len asked. Rin glared.

"My question is, why are you here? I told you to back off," Rin reminded. Len crossed his arms.

"You answer my question first," he said. Rin growled.

"I'm Mikuo Hatsune, Rin's close friend," Mikuo said for himself. He noticed that the conversation was going no where, obviously. Len blinked before glaring at him. Mikuo flinched. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikuo asked. "Who are you any-"

"So this is the prick, Mikuo?!" Len's voice roared.

"Prick?!" Mikuo gasped.

"He's not a prick. He can be-"

"Hey!"

"-but at times, he's not," Rin defended. Len's eyes were raging. He felt a bang in his chest rapidly hitting him. He just wanted to fight this prick Mikuo so bad. He didn't know why. Was it that emotion that's unfamiliar to him called jealousy?

"Well, what is he to you?"

"My friend. Something that you know nothing of, apparently," Rin retorted. Mikuo looked over to Rin and stared at her. Was she seriously defending him? That's impossible! For the many times they argued, and joked, and teased with each other, she was defending him? His heart beat raised at each breath he took. What is this feeling, Mikuo wondered.

"I was going to say sorry for whatever I did, but now, you've boiled my blood to the point that I don't even want to talk to you," Len informed, turning around. Rin felt hot tears coming along.

She shouted, "That's good! Maybe I don't want to talk to you!" She whipped the tears while Mikuo stepped back. He maybe shouldn't be in this situation. "I really….I really hate you!" With that, she felt her back on her door. She looked up to see Len's eyes connected with her's. She blinked before hissing, "Let go of me."

Rin would continue. But, Len's lips crashed on her's before she could finish.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! Cliff hanger! I'm horrible, huh? Heh-heh! Just because Len kissed Rin doesn't mean that this story is over yet! Not even close. We are half-way, but, not there yet. I still have so many ideas roaming around in my mind, so you'll just have to hang on! How will Mikuo react? How will Rin react? You just have to read and review to find out, huh? See you lovely fans next chapter~!


	24. Apologizes

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Heh-heh! Here's the next chapter of Criminal Love! I love all those lovely reviews! Heh-heh! This is chapter 24, correct? (Asks random stranger beside me. The random stranger nods and walks off) Yep! It's chapter 24! Amazing. Simply amazing. Now, time to read, my amazing fans!

Disclaimer: Hi, Disclaimer-san. How's family, how's life? Still haunting people's dreams I see?

* * *

Rin's POV

There's a time in your life when you just don't want to stop doing what you're doing. Even though it will get you in trouble in the end. And, that time is now.

Len's lips were on mines. I didn't how to breathe. It's like I forgot suddenly. My eyes are wide, as if they are going to just bounce out of my sockets at any moment. Len's eyes were closed. Did he feel comfortable? Did he suddenly kiss someone before? And my first kiss...it was never meant for him. He stole my first kiss. I don't know if I'm mad, pleased, excited, or dumbfounded.

But, I don't want to stop.

Len's scent arrived in my nose. He smelt different. Not like dirt, sweat, and blood. He smelt relieving. Like a Dad. He smells like that.

Beside me is Mikuo. He isn't doing anything like… I don't know… pulling me away from Len like a normal person! He's just standing there.

That's when Len released me. He steps back and smirks at me. "That shut you up, huh?" I widen my eyes another inch. What did he just say? He kissed me to shut me up?! What type of bastard would do that?! Oh, yeah. Len would do that- and he just did! My blood boils- I think I hear it too.

"You…," I murmur. Len blinks. "You….took my first kiss….for that?" The hot tears are threatening to fall now. Every time I meet Len again, all he starts is drama. I can't take it anymore.

Len laughs. He laughs. Why is he laughing? "That was your first kiss? Hm. I thought the prick took it. Oh, well. I bet you enjoyed it, right?" I don't respond. Mikuo steps back another couple feet.

The tears roll down once more. Why does it hurt so much? Why can't I just live a normal life? Why does Len always have to be here? Why is my life so complicated?

* * *

Len's POV

I didn't know that that kiss was Rin's first kiss. Hah! I thought the prick took it! I laughed and say the exact words that I thought. Rin, however, doesn't answer back. I get a little worried. That's when I see the same fluid come down Rin's face.

My heart- why is it hurting? It felt like someone took my heart and stomped on it so many times that it shattered. Did I say the wrong thing? I only meant it to be a joke, and Rin can roll her eyes or smile a bit and we can all be forgiven. But, no. It went a complete opposite direction.

I stare at Rin, watching her cry. She wipes her tears, muttering, "You really are evil…. I regret going to Samegawa forest. I regret meeting you. I regret everything that has to deal with you."

I shake my head a bit to get out of my daze and take one foot up to Rin. I reach out my hand, but she takes her hand away and slaps my face. My head moves over from the impact and I quickly cover my cheek that has been dealt with. My eyes are wide in surprise. "Rin," I croak.

"Please...go…," she begs. I don't comply.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here till you forgive me," I retort. And, I feel my heart beat race. Rin stays silent again and I hear the prick (yes, that's his new name) walk off. I guess he doesn't want to see anymore.

* * *

Mikuo's POV

I walk off because they are in the middle of an "important" situation. I don't want to interrupt. Maybe, I'll call Rin later on in the night to see if she's okay or not.

That's how caring I am!

* * *

Len's POV

Rin looks up at me. I give her a concerned look, even though it doesn't look right. Rin sniffed. "I will never forgive you. After what you did to me."

I sigh. "I guess I'll stay right here."

"I guess you will." With that, Rin walked inside her house. But, I still stood there, waiting for her to forgive me.

* * *

Normal POV

Rin sighs and plops on her bed. "I can't believe he kissed me. I can't believe I didn't stop him! Why? Did I like it?" Rin shakes her head and looks out her window. Len has his arms crossed, standing on the grass that is covered with leaves. His eyes connect with hers and she stares into them. Len smirks at her and Rin gets out of her trance. She walks down the stairs and outside.

"You're not solving anything by standing there like a stalker," she informed.

"You have to forgive me first," he reminded, narrowing his eyes at her.

Rin sighed. "Whatever. I forgive you."

Len leaned in, making Rin lean back, blinking. "You promise?"

Rin laughed sheepishly. "Y-yes…. I promise." Len leaned back.

"Good," he said with a smirk. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm...s-s-sorry...for...uh." Rin laughed. Len gulped. "...uh...for doing those things to you."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Later that Night

Rin was on her bed. She was laying on her back with her phone on her chest. It has been an odd day today. Never would she have expected all of these events. So odd. That's when her phone buzzed. She read the text aloud: "Are you okay? From Mikuo."

Rin was going to respond but she just didn't want to talk to Mikuo. He wasn't the right person to talk to. She was better off talking to Piko who barely talked as it is.

Her mind was on Len. The questions that she asked earlier are still in her brain. Did he used to have a girlfriend? Did he kiss someone before? Rin wanted to know!

Len no longer made her scared. He seemed a little intimidating than scary. He's aloof anyway.

She got another text, and from Mikuo again. "Rin, are you there…? If you don't answer, I'll call you!" she read aloud. Rin sighed and answered:

"I'm fine. I don't wanna talk now. Bye."

With that, Rin drifted off to sleep. She couldn't wait to see Len the next day.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'll make a longer one next time. And thank you for 70+ reviews! :D I'm so happy! I also did Rin and Mikuo's POV, if you noticed. Heh-heh! Read and review for the next chapter, please~!


	25. Secrets Revealed

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Ah, yes! Another nice chapter- chapter 25! Oh, and another month has passed. It's now May. Wow. This school year has went by fast….Oh, well! Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me that I don't own Vocaloid! Huhuhu

* * *

Sunday

Rin opened her eyes. She yawned and jumped off her bed. "Another day," she grumbled. She ran a hand through her short hair and hopped down the stairs. She saw Rinto looking at T.V.- the news to be precise.

"They still haven't figured out those cases," he said, not looking back to see if Rin was actually there or not. Rin walked up to Rinto and leaned over the couch that he sat at.

"Really?" Rinto nodded.

_"There hasn't been a murder yet. However, we will never know when one will occur. It's all a matter of time until there is one."_

Rin rolled her eyes. "Those news reporters are idiots."

"Yeah. They think they know everything," Rinto agreed, "but they know nothing. Not even a bit."

Rin grabbed an orange and peeled off the skin. "Well, I'm out."

"Where to?"

"I can't walk now?" Rin teased, smiling. Rinto waved his hand.

"Don't be out too long."

"Okay, I will!" Rin joked and walked out her house, into the chilly morning. She quickly put on her blue jacket, zipping it over her yellow shirt. She shivered. That's when she remembered last night. All of those events.

* * *

_"That's good! Maybe I don't want to talk to you!"_

_"I really….I really hate you!"_

_"You…."_

_"You….took my first kiss….for that?"_

_"That was your first kiss? Hm. I thought the prick took it. Oh, well. I bet you enjoyed it, right?"_

_"You really are evil…. I regret going to Samegawa forest. I regret meeting you. I regret everything that has to deal with you."_

_"Please...go…"_

_"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here till you forgive me."_

* * *

Rin shook her head. It was all okay in the end. She may deny later, but all those events made her heart break. Len was there for her. She didn't want him there- but she wanted him to be there. Did that make sense? It didn't.

Maybe later...it will all fall in place. Maybe later...her life won't be so complicated. Maybe later...just maybe...she can be happy with Len by her side.

* * *

Len didn't go to the Black Shadow Base that night. He didn't even sleep that night. So, he was at Samegawa Bridge. He leaned over the railing, watching the lake ripple. The lake's color reminds him of someone. Someone who has that same eye color. 'Rin…,' he says mentally.

Len shakes his head and sits at the bench closest to him. He sighed. "I think I put myself into something that I should have never been apart of."

"Len?" someone asks. Len looks up to see Rin. He blinks.

"Why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Rin answered. He saw her shiver. Len looked down at himself. He only had on the same things like yesterday.

He stood up and boldly wrapped an arm around Rin. Rin felt her face warm up. "Len…?"

Len looked over to hide his faint blush. "You look cold."

Rin laughed. Len glanced at her and smiled small. "Thanks," she said. Len nodded. 'I wonder...if it's okay...if I tell her my secret.' Len stared at her for a bit. 'Well, it's worth a shot.'

"Hey, Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go into Samegawa forest."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I have to tell you something," Len announced. The two started walking into the forest where they first met. She remembered that day too. Rin followed that beautiful violin music into the forest. She wanted to hear that outstanding music again. Just one more time.

Soon, they sat under a tree. Rin looked over at Len who was staring at the ground. "What did you want to tell me?" she wondered. Len's head shot to Rin.

"Oh…." How should he put this? "You know on the news...the murders...right?" 'I feel uncertain about this. Should I go on?'

Rin nodded. "Yeah. The police are trying their 'best' to find the murderers. What about them?"

Len gulped. 'This is harder than I thought.' He laughed nervously. "W-well…. You see…. Uh."

"Come on, Len! Spit it out!"

"Don't pressure me!" he shouted back. Rin laughed. He breathed out. 'I shouldn't be afraid to say this. Hell, she should be afraid!'

"Well…" Rin nodded for him to continue. "...I'm one of those murderers."

Rin blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm a criminal," he said. "Go on. Scream."

Rin stared at him. "How come you never told me…?" She never knew this. She has never been this confused before. Len is a criminal- a murderer. He could kill her right now without leaving a trace. She was scared again.

"Would you want to first meet someone and they tell you they they're a criminal?" Len shot back. Rin flinched from the venom in his voice. She felt like a delicate rose- if you touch her, she may just fall apart. Len's face softened and he sighed. "Sorry…," he mumbled. "Are you...are you scared? Scared enough to not talk to me? Not even look at me? Are you afraid that I might sneak into your house and kill you in your sleep?"

That only made Rin shudder in fear. But, she has to be strong. She chose this route. So, she has to deal with it until she reaches the end. Her eyes flashed in determination. "I'm not scared. I know that you won't do that. I know for certain."

Len blinked before smirking. "I may. But...you can be right. I won't promise anything."

Rin smirked with him. "Okay then." These words that she spoke only made her feel stronger. She knew that she could have a...close acquaintance that's a criminal. No big deal!

How come her heart told her the opposite, then?

* * *

A/N: Yay! Len Kagamine has finally revealed his deep, dark secret to Rin! I'm so happy that I've got this accomplished. And I did some flash-backs too. It was weird. I had to copy and paste, but it was okay. If you liked the chapter, (you should) review down below and I'll see you next time~!


	26. Sick

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Hi! Chapter 26! I can't believe I'm keeping track of the chapters. I don't usually do that. Hm…. I'll try to make this fluffy- but serious enough so it can connect with the storyline a bit. You'll understand when you start to read it. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Why would I even…?

* * *

Monday

Rin's House

Rin felt sick. The cold weather must've got to her because she's been coughing and sneezing all morning. She couldn't blame the weather, though. She knew that it was cold. But, she just didn't wear a bigger jacket. So, she made her own self sick. Isn't that something?

She coughed and blew her nose into a small tissue paper. "R-Rinto!" she called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he answered and opened her door. He had a tray of chicken noodle soup, oranges, and hot tea. Rin smiled. "I can't believe you got sick. I knew something was going to happen yesterday." He sighed and laid the tray on her legs. Rin laughed lightly.

"Sorry. I didn't know that it was going to be so chilly outside," she apologized. He scoffed.

"Whatever. Just eat your soup and drink your tea. You're going to stay here until you feel better," Rinto commanded.

"I do, though!" Rin exclaimed until she sneezed. Rinto shuddered.

"You don't sound okay." With that, he walked out her room and into the living room to call Rui.

Rin sighed. "Ugh! I hate being sick. It's so troublesome. Who invented 'sick' anyway?!" Rin shook her head and sipped at her tea. "I wish Gumi was here. I really need to speak to her."

"Who's Gumi?" a voice asked, making her flinch. She turned her head to see Len sitting at her window stand. She gasped in surprise.

"Why are you here?!" she shouted. Len laughed, standing up to sit on her bed.

"You're sick, right?" Len said. Rin nodded, sipping her tea again. Len took her spoon that was in the bowl of soup and said, "Open wide." Rin blushed.

"What are you-"

He jammed the spoon into her mouth, chuckling. "Now, swallow," he commanded. Rin glared before doing as command. "Anyway, who's this Gumi?"

"My friend," Rin answered.

Len sighed. "Another friend? How many do you have?" He stood up and looked at her photos on her dresser. One particular picture caught his eyes. It was Rin, Rinto, Lily, and a man together. Rin was grinning while hugging the man tight. Lily had her arm wrapped around her two children and Rinto has his arm wrapped around Rin's shoulders. They all looked happy and complete. "Who is this?" he asked, taking the photo.

Rin blinked. "Oh…. That's my family. Rinto is my brother, Lily is my mother, and he...is my dead father." She glanced at her bed. Len's head craned to her.

"I know how you feel," he said, sitting at the side of her bed again. Rin felt a bang of discomfort in her head. She felt a little light-headed.

"'H-how?" she stammered, holding her forehead.

"My mother and father died as well," he admitted, looking down. "But, I'm over it. I have better things to worry about."

Rin's hand reached out and touched Len's. He looked at her smile. She held it tightly. "You miss them, don't you?" Len stayed silent. "I miss my father too. I admit it." Len looked into her eyes and held her hand also. He held it tight.

"We can all say we miss something in this rotting world of ours…," Len began. "And, they can all be lies." He shook his head. "Even if we didn't lie, it wouldn't change anything. That person or thing won't come back. It'll all be the same- and it would stay the same." Rin's vision blurred.

"L-Len…"

Len's head turned to her. "What?" He noticed that her face was red and she looked dizzy. "Woah. Lay down, Rin." He leaned over her to lay her down, but Rin quickly wrapped her arms around Len's neck. He gasped when she pulled him down with her. "R-Rin!" he exclaimed, his face heating.

"Len…please stay here with me," Rin cooed. Len gulped.

"Rin, snap out of it. You're sick!"

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, looking into his eyes. Len's face felt on fire.

"Uh…"

"With you?!" she shouted.

Len ignored her question and tried to get out of her grasp. But, for a petite little girl like her, she sure had some strength. "Rin, let go," he grumbled, struggling to get out of her grip.

Rin whimpered. "Well, since you don't want to stay with me…" She grabbed his chin, making him stare into her eyes again. "I'll make you want to stay with me." With that, she smashed her lips on his. Len's eyes widened.

'What the…. What is she doing?!' His heart raced, as if it was in a competition. Len's face has never been this warm before. Rin Kagami's lips were on his. How was he supposed to feel about this?! 'Is she trying to get revenge for what I did to her the other day? If that's the case, how come she won't just say so?!'

Rin had no idea what she was doing. It's as if this fever of her's was taking control of her. She only remembered telling Len about her family, then, she went into this darkness.

Rin released the breathless Len. She smirked. "Now will you stay with me?" Len stared at her until he put his lips on her's. She was shocked. But, she kissed back. Len's tongue licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for his tongue to do the exploring. Rin felt free. As if all the problems around her disappeared and it was only her. She wished she could stay like this forever. Len released her lips and trailed his over her neck until sucking the smooth skin and then, kissing it softly. Rin moaned from his soft lips on her skin.

That's when something in Rin's mind clicked. Rin's eyes widened, finally knowing what was going on. She gasped and pushed Len back, making his skeptical. "Rin?" he asked. Rin's face heated up.

"I'm sorry…. But that wasn't me," she mumbled. Len stared, his chest becoming heavy. He thought that was real. That they really wanted each other. He guessed he was wrong. He stood up.

"I understand."

Rin looked up at him. "You're not mad?"

Len smirked even though his heart was breaking in the inside. "Nah... It was fun while it lasted. You sure was wild." Rin's face became red ten-fold. Len turned to jump out the window and go to Black Shadow Base.

That's until Rin's voice sounded: "Thank you, Len."

He didn't turn back, but he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, no problem." With that, he jumped out the window and landed perfectly.

Yep. It sure was fun while it lasted.

* * *

Black Shadow Base

"So, you made-out with Rin?" Piko asked, sitting across from Len at a table.

Len nodded proudly. "I sure did! Now, no one will get her. She's all mine."

Piko shook his head. "You sure are out of it, Len. You must really like her, huh?"

Len frowned. "You should already answer that question on your own." Piko laughed sheepishly.

"Worth a try. So, what do you plan on doing, Prince Charming?" Piko joked. Len laughed.

"I'll have to think of a plan. I may even get Kaito in on it."

"The ice-cream lover?" Piko wondered, raising his eyebrows. "Ugh. I wouldn't do that. He can sometimes be a pain."

"Like you?" Len shot back. Piko frowned.

* * *

A/N: So, did you guys like that chapter? I hope you did! And, yes, I was listening to "Spice" while writing this. The inspiration sure gets to you quick, if you know what I mean! XD read and review for me and see ya~!


	27. Trustworthy?

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Hey there! This is chapter 27, right? Hm…. Okay. Time to focus on the pairing Gumi and Rei! Enjoy the fluffiness!

Disclaimer: Nah!

* * *

Gumi's house

Gumi hopped down the stairs only to see Rei sitting at the table and sipping some juice. Gumi blushed. She completely forgot that Rei was here. All because Rui was out for his guts. Not because he wanted to spend time with her. Gumi sighed and sat at the table with Rei. She plopped her head in her hands while Rei glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong, Gumi?"

Gumi sat up. "Nothing. Just thinking…"

"About me?!" Rei asked, his eyes sparkling. Gumi rolled her green orbs and stood up.

"Have you ate already?" she wondered, opening the refrigerator. Rei shook his head.

"I don't want to go through people's refrigerators," he said. Gumi nodded. She took out some eggs and a pan.

"Fried or scrambled?" she asked. Rei shrugged. "Scrambled it is." Soon, the eggs were cooking and Rei looked over at her. He stood up and stayed next to her. Gumi's face heated.

"Do you need some help?" he asked. Gumi shivered from feeling his warm breath on her neck. She swallowed and shook her head.

"N-no. No help at all! Heh-heh!" She laughed nervously, cutting up some onions. Rei took a knife and helped her with the onions, making her heart beat increase. That's when she cut herself with the knife and he gasped. "Crap," she mumbled. Rei took her finger.

"See, this is why I wanted to help," he informed. Gumi noticed that he was holding her finger. She couldn't take this anymore. He led her to the bathroom and washed out the blood. He took a bandage and wrapped it around her finger. Gumi sighed. "There you go. Be more careful next time, okay?" Rei said. Gumi nodded, standing up.

She walked to the kitchen and continued at her cooking. After cutting the onions, she slid them in the pan, her face completely red. Rei walked out the bathroom and watched her scramble the eggs. He sighed and went to the table to finish up his juice.

* * *

Gumi's POV

I can't really focus. My face is on fire and my hands are shaking so badly that I can't even pick up a plate. Rei Kagene held my hand. How was I supposed to feel about that?

I look at my finger that has been injured and study it. As if I wanted to just inspect it and see if it was okay. I sigh for another time. I pour the eggs on a plate and announce, "The eggs are ready." Rei jumps up (how adorable) and takes his plate from the counter.

"Thanks Gumi!" he says so casually. Like the scene a few moments ago didn't even happen. My heart breaks a bit. Why did he say that so casually? No. I shouldn't worry about that. It was only a little cut anyway.

Rei pokes an egg and stuffs it in his mouth. I just poke at my food. I've lost my appetite. "Do you think Rui is still out to get you?" I wonder. Rei looks up at me. I stare down at my food.

"No. She may be talking to Rinto now. What? You don't want me here?" Rei says, smiling. I shrug. I suddenly stand up and take my plate. I throw the untouched eggs in the trash.

"I have to go. You can stay here as long as you want. When you go out somewhere, make sure you lock the door," I say, throwing him some spare keys. Rei catches the keys and I grab a coat. I have to go to Rin's house and talk to her.

Rei blinks. "I'll come with you."

"I'd like to be alone," I inform, opening the door. I slip on some white sneakers. Rei stands there.

I can faintly hear him say my name. I shrug it off and close the door behind me. When I get a great distance from my house, I look back at it. I felt a pang of guilt hit my chest. I should've let him join. But, it wouldn't do any good. I'll be talking about him. "G-Gumi!" I hear my name being called. I turn to see Rei running towards me. I widen my eyes.

"Rei!" I shout. "I told you I want to be alone!"

"No," he refuses, "I'll come with you." Then, he smiles.

"Why are you so persistent?" I breathe out. Rei giggles like a school girl. Now, a whole change of plans will have to happen.

"Where were you going to?" he asks, the two of us walking absently.

"Uh…" What's a good place that I was not going to? "The...park." Rei blinks. Did he take the bait?

"You don't sound so confident about the park, Gumi," he says. I laugh. Why was I mad at him again? If I was mad at him about something, I wouldn't understand why. I guess I'm a really moody person, huh? He suddenly took my hand. "I have to show you this place…"

Soon, we were at a hill. We both climbed the steep hill only to arrive to see a beautiful view of town. My eyes sparkled. This was...breath-taking! How does Rei know of this place?! "Wow," I gawk. Rei nods his head as if he understands. Crypton is so beautiful from this view. I think I feel droll coming along.

"You see...I'm not the type to go out. But, one time, I got bored over the summer break, and I found this place. I never showed anyone else this place except you and Rui," he explains. My face heats up once more (how many times will my face do that?) and I look over at him.

"So, this is a secret?" I ask. Rei nods.

"Yeah. I can trust you, right?" He holds out his pinkie finger. I smile warmly at him, interlocking my small finger with his.

"Of course you can trust me."

And, Rei smiled.

* * *

A/N: Ah, yes. Another short chapter. At least it was a little fluffy? Right? Ehh! I'm not so good at making fluffy chapters unless I have lots of inspiration! And, I don't at the moment. That makes me sound depressing, huh? Anyway! Heh-heh! Please read and review so I can update~!


	28. Asking Her Out

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Wow! We're already on chapter 28! We're almost on chapter 30! That's exciting. We've gone a long way…. But don't worry. This story isn't over yet, my amazing fans! Ahem. Behold, chapter 28, folks!

Disclaimer: Me no own Vocaloid, okay?

* * *

Concert Hall

Tuesday Evening

"Lenka! Come up here to rehearse!"

Lenka Akari hears her name being called. She sighs and stands up from her chair in her dressing room. She wore a plain pink robe with her hair in a high bun. She had to change, but she didn't. So, she threw on a red miniskirt with a white t-shirt. She brushed her hair so it can be in it's usual high ponytail. Lenka looked normal enough.

She slipped on some white tennis shoes and ran out her dressing room. When she got on stage, her manager, Mina Saito, stood there. Lenka smiled. "Hey, I'm here."

Mina nodded until she noticed Lenka's clothes. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," she replied. Mina narrowed her striking, brown eyes.

"Those aren't the clothes I picked out, Lenka," she informed. Lenka rolled her cerulean eyes.

"It's just a rehearsal, Mina," Lenka said. "I don't need to look my best for it."

Mina scoffed and turned. "Turn on the music." Lenka sighed and stood in her position to dance. This was all for her brother. She won't let him down. Never.

* * *

Wednesday

Rin's house

Rin got out of bed. She winced when she felt her feet contact on the wooden floor. She's been in bed for two days straight and only got up to use the bathroom. So, yeah, she's pretty weak right now. Rin sighed and sat back down on her bed. She grabbed the remote and turned on her T.V. in her room.

_"New Star: Lenka Akari will be performing at the Crypton Concert Hall on Friday evening! If you love Lenka-san, then you'll love her first concert!"_

Rin blinked. "Lenka Akari, huh?" Then, she got a call on her phone. Rin turned her head and got it and answered: "He-"

"RIN!" Rin's eyes widened from hearing Mikuo's voice on the other end.

"Mi-Mik-"

"RIN! RIN! RIN! GUESS WHAT?!"

Rin winced from his shouting. "What?" she asked. She hoped it was something important. But, knowing Mikuo, it probably may be something useless.

"RIN! LENKA AKARI IS HAVING A CONCERT ON FRIDAY! CAN YOU COME WITH ME?!"

Rin sighed. Of course. "Okay, first of all, stop shouting. And second of all, I'm not even a big fan of her. You can invite Miku to go with you." Mikuo stares in mere shock for a second. Did he just get snapped at? What happened yesterday to make her so mean? Mikuo shrugged it off, thinking it was only Rin.

Mikuo continued his whining. "But Riiinnn…. Miku doesn't even like Lenka Akari. Please?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm kinda sick."

'Is that why she snapped at me?' he asked himself. "So? It's Wednesday and the concert is on Friday. Rin. You can't let me down," he begged. Rin stayed silent. She thought it over. Go to a concert with the annoying Mikuo Hatsune, or stay at home and eat oranges all day? "Will you?" he asked. When Rin didn't answer, he asked, "Hello?" He blinked. "Rin?"

"Oh, I'm here." Mikuo grinned.

"So, what's your answer?" He crossed his fingers.

Rin took in a breath. "Well…." Mikuo felt like someone punched his face. He knew where this was heading.

"Don't say no more," he sighed. "Don't waste your breath. I'll ask someone else."

Rin gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Mikuo."

Mikuo shrugged. "Eh. Whatever. Bye." Before she could reply, he hung up and leaned on his cold wall. He breathed out. Did she not like him anymore? What about all the times they spent? The first time they met….

* * *

_"Mikuo?"_

_"What Flat-Chest?"_

_"Where do you want to work at on our project?"_

_…_

_"Somewhere where no one would see me with you."_

* * *

The project they worked on….

_"Mikuo?"_

_"This is just a project. I want to get it over with, okay?"_

_"Y-yeah. Just what I was thinking."_

* * *

The festival they went to together….

_"Ten."_

_…_

_"Nine."_

_…_

_"Eight."_

_…_

_"Seven."_

_…_

_"You look nice, Rin."_

_..._

_"Six."_

_…_

_"You don't look half-"_

_…_

_"Five."_

_…_

_"-bad, either."_

_…_

_"Four."_

_…_

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

_…_

_"Three."_

_..._

_"Why did you invite me to this festival?"_

_…_

_"Two."_

_…_

_"I know that it'll be boring for you to stay home."_

_…_

_"One."_

_…_

_"I wouldn't let that happen."_

_…_

_"Zero!"_

* * *

Mikuo felt a bit hurt. How did this happen? Why did it happen? What happened? When did it all happen? Mikuo wanted to know the answers to all of those awaiting questions. He felt as if he won't though.

* * *

2:12

It was the afternoon for Rin. She's been in bed all day, stuffing her face with oranges. She used to wonder if she'll ever become an orange because she ate so many. Just bounce around- being a big, orange fruit. Do oranges like being oranges? Do they have feelings? No! Of course they have no feelings! What if they did?

Rin shook her head and leaned back on her pillow. Each channel she turned on the T.V. was the same. Lenka Akari this and Lenka Akari that.

Rin studied Lenka a bit, though. She looked sort of like Len- and their names are similar too. Are they secretly siblings? 'Ugh! It's all too confusing!' Rin popped another slice of the orange in her mouth. That's when her door opened to show Rinto holding a box of tissues.

"Do you need any?" he asked.

"You didn't even knock," Rin informed. Rinto laughed sheepishly and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Rinto smiled.

"Do you need any?" he asked once more. Rin shook her head.

"Hey," she called, "I'm surprised you're not spazzing out that Lenka Akari is having a concert."

"Oh. I already knew. I asked Rui-CHAN to come with me," Rinto said proudly, 'humph'-ing.

Rin shook her head. "Okay…"

Rinto opened the door. "Tell me if you need anything else, 'kay?"

Rin nodded and she heard him close the door silently. "What a weird brother I have." That's when the window opened, showing Len climbing in. Rin sighed. "What happens if I was naked?"

Len smirked, closing the window. "That would've been a nice sight to see." Rin blushed, covering herself even more with the blanket. Len laughed and sat at the side of her bed as usual.

"Did you hear that-"

"Lenka Akari is having a concert? Yeah. I know," Len cut off. Rin widened her eyes.

"How do you know? Do you even have a T.V. at that prison you call home?" Rin asked, astonished. Len's lips formed a straight line.

"Very nice. Anyway, are you going?"

Suddenly, the conversation of what her and Mikuo had can back to her. She felt a pang of guilt hit her hard in the chest. 'I didn't realize what I said.' "Rin?" Len asked.

"Oh. Sorry. I may not be going."

"What? The prick didn't ask you or something?" he questioned, laughing lightly. Rin hit him softly on the head.

"Don't make fun of Mikuo. And he did ask me. I just declined."

"Oh~! Because you like me~?" Len sang, his eyes sparkling comically. Rin sweat-dropped.

"Uh. No." Len slumped down.

"Oh. Do you want to come with me?" Len wondered.

"No. If I told Mikuo no, then I'll tell you no," Rin replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I'm not Mikuo, though."

Rin sighed. Len extended out his hand for her. She remembered the other day when she held it. His hand may have been rough, but it was warm and comforting. So, she took it. "I guess I can go with you…," she sighed out. Len smiled. But, it didn't look like a smile. It looked more like a scowl than anything.

Len stood up and walked to the window. "Okay. I'll see you on Friday then." With that, he jumped down and landed on the ground. Rin laid back on her bed.

"I can't believe I agreed to go to a concert with Len Kagamine. Isn't that something?" With that, her eyes dropped down and she drifted to sleep. She knew deep down inside, she couldn't wait till Friday came along.

* * *

A/N: Ah! I hope I made that chapter long enough. Hopefully. And poor Mikuo. He has no date, but don't worry, I still have many ideas in my head. Okay. If you noticed, Mina Saito is Akio's mother. Did you notice? I hope you did. Read and review to read about Rin and Len's experience at the concert and Mikuo's "date" and Miki and Piko, and finally, some more detail on Lenka Akari. See ya~!


	29. Blossoming into Love?

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Yay! Thank you so much for the many reviews. 80+ reviews make me happy. Thank you all so much! So, I've been reading the reviews for the last chapter and apparently, you guys are confused onto why Len scowled. Well, he tried to smile, but it ended up as a scowl. Does that make more sense? I hope it does. Now, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for….. Chapter 29! Please read and enjoy it~!

Disclaimer: We're on chapter 29, almost on chapter 30. I think you all know I don't own Vocaloid, right?

Friday

* * *

Mikuo's house; Mikuo's POV

The pain that Rin has gave me is still hurting me. You know, usually I will be like whatever, but ever since I talked to Dell Honne about it, I feel kinda uncertain. He told me that I liked Rin, and we should go out. Should I ask her out? Psh! I tried- it didn't work, obviously. Then he told me if that didn't work, find a reason why she didn't want to come with me. She was sick. But he said:

_"Is that the real reason?"_

I shrug. Rin isn't the best liar. She usually stammers when she lies. And she wasn't doing that. I sigh. Women are just too complicated.

That's when I get a call on my phone. I secretly hope it was Rin so she can say that she was sorry and we can go to the concert together. I pick up my phone and answer with a: "Hello?"

I hear a few um's and uh's before that person says, "M-Mikuo…?" It sounds like a girl. She has a delicate voice. Who could that be? It's definitely not Rin- I can tell you that.

"Who is this?" I ask back. I think I heard this voice before. I just can't remember….

"Mikuo…this is your old friend...Kaiko Shion...we were friends back in middle school, but you moved and went to Crypton...remember?" That name rings in my head.

_Kaiko...Kaiko...Kaiko...Kaiko..._

KAIKO SHION!

My eyes widen. Kaiko Shion was my crush back in middle school! I can't believe she still remembers me! How? Who would want to remember such an annoying boy like me? "K-Kaiko?" I clarify. This can not be real life right now! Please let this be a dream!

I hear her giggle on the other end. I blush. Oh, my. I can't believe Kaiko Shion called me. "Yep, it's me," she giggles out. My face is on fire!

"W-why did y-you call me?" I stammer. Ugh! I'm stuttering like an idiot! Kaiko laughs again. Oh, how much I missed that little laugh of hers.

"You see...I remember how much you love Lenka Akari…" She trails off and I can hear my heartbeat. She remembered my favorite singer! "And I want to...to...to go to the concert w-with you."

I "aw" silently. She was hesitating for me~! Ugh. Snap out of it, Mikuo! It's just a concert. Anybody could've hesitated...on asking me…. I realize what I just said and face-palm myself. What did I just say?

"Yeah! I'll love to go to the concert with you! I'll meet you there," I say. I'm glad I didn't stammer. Even though I can't see it, I feel Kaiko smiling on the other end. Hm. It could be a scowl for all I know.

"Thank you! Okay, see you there," she informs. I nod and hang up. I fall back on my bed. I can't believe Kaiko would ask me to the concert. I still have a question, though.

HOW DID SHE GET MY NUMBER?!

* * *

Piko's POV

Sigh. It's the day of the concert and everyone is freaking out. I walked past a girl who's in my class, (is her name Gumi?) and she was squealing out Lenka Akari's name. I swear...she's just a pop star._ "A really hot popstar."_ Is what Rei would have said.

I remember when Len told me a little "something" about this Lenka. Len told me that Lenka Akari...is his sister. He said that his mother and father died and Lenka was the only one he had. But, Lenka went off and became a pop sensation, leaving him alone. He stole a few things, beat up a few people, and vandalized a few places. Now, Len Kagamine is a wanted criminal.

Okay, I'll admit, I'm a criminal too, but only by accident! You see, my mother...abuses me and it became so bad, my father came in and "stopped" it. Yeah. Stopped it with a gun. He even blamed me for it. Did he want me to become what I am today? I don't know. My mother is dead and my father is missing. I have no idea where he is now.

So, I have to keep it a big secret in school so people won't know I'm a criminal. I went to jail once and I escaped. So, yeah. Isn't this the perfect life?

That's when I see Len skipping down the hall, singing, "Rinny and Len sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG~!" I can't help but laugh.

"Hey, Piko." I hear my name being called and I look over at Len who said it.

"What?" I ask.

"You're not coming to the concert?" he wonders, opening the door to the fall air. Speaking of fall, we start school again on Monday. Man, this break has went by fast.

"I'd prefer not," I say. Len frowns at me.

"Look, we won't get caught if that's what you're worrying about." I shrug.

"Fine, fine. But I won't stand by you while you flirt to Rin. That'll be gross," I point out. Len smirks and nods.

"Okay, good sir. Now let's go before Kiyo-weirdo catches us. I don't want him to lick his lips while lecturing me." With that, we walk out the base and onto the Crypton Concert Hall.

* * *

Miki's POV

I'm currently at the Crypton Concert Hall. I look around for a certain someone, but I don't see him anywhere. I sigh. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the concert. I should've known that Piko wasn't going to be here.

I turn to exit the concert hall until I see a flash of white and baby blue running my way. I widen my eyes when his name runs through my mind. Did he really come?

"Piko, hurry! I don't want Rin waiting!" I hear from Piko's direction. Who's with him, perhaps? I don't think I've ever heard of his voice. And how does this person know Rin?

I look for Piko and see that he's running- past me. I frown and turn to see that he stopped, catching his breath. Okay, Miki, you have to be brave now. You've loved Piko Utatane since the beginning of school. Now, you have to step up and ask if he wants to see the concert with you.

I sigh and walk boldly up to Piko. With a few hesitations of course. "P-Piko?" I ask. He stands up straight to look my way. He nods for me to continue. "D-do you want to see the concert with me?"

Piko doesn't say anything. Except, he smiles small and nods. "Sure, Miki." I blush. He-he knows my name? "I'd love to." I laugh lightly and the two of us walk into the concert hall. I couldn't wait!

* * *

Normal POV

Len smirks when he sees Piko walk into the concert hall with Miki. Now, him and his Rinny can be alone. That's when he spots Rin walking into the entrance. His smirk widens. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to come in," he says. Rin rolls her eyes.

"I'm only doing this because you begged me."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, Rinny," he coos, crossing his arms. Rin groans. She turns her head only to see Mikuo walk in the entrance with a girl who has short blue hair and blue eyes. Len raises his eyebrows.

"Mikuo?" Rin's voice sounded. Mikuo looks over and stands in shock.

"Rin?" The girl looks over and smiles brightly.

"Nice to meet you," she introduces, "I'm Kaiko Shion. You?" Rin blinks, wondering what the hell was going on. Len just wanted to know why the prick was here.

When Mikuo's eyes contact with Rin's, he asks, "So this is why you said no to me? Because of him?" Len smirks when he hears jealousy in Mikuo's voice.

"Jealous much?" Len mocks, chuckling. Mikuo glares at him. Rin is still dumbfounded.

"Rin...why?" Mikuo asks.

Kaiko looks concerned at Mikuo. "Mikuo…," she whispers.

"Mikuo...I don't...I...uh," Rin stammers, scratching the back of her head.

"She choose me. Not you, Prick," Len hissed. Mikuo gritted his teeth together.

"Look here, Len, it was her decision."

"Who told you that you can say my name?" Len shoots back. Kaiko stands back, her eyes wide. Rin gulps.

'Uh-oh.'

Mikuo growls. "I really don't like you."

"You mad that I have Rin and not you?"

"Why, you!" Mikuo takes Len collar, ready to pound him until Rin's voice sounded:

"Hey! Stop!"

The two boys stop their fighting and look over at Rin. Kaiko blinks. "What the hell? I'm not no one's! I belong to no one!"

"Well, can you tell the prick to stop thinking you are his'?" Len asks, glaring at Mikuo. Mikuo glares back.

"Can you tell him to stop thinking he can control you?" Len growls something under his breath.

Rin sighs. "You guys are acting like little kids. I don't belong to anyone, I repeat."

Mikuo and Len sigh. Mikuo says, "I'll see you later, Rin." With that, him and Kaiko go into the concert hall. Rin sighs in relief that she did something and turned to Len.

"What was that, Len?" Rin wondered, crossing her arms. Len's eyes darkened.

"He was getting on my nerves," he told. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go before we're late." Len nodded and the two enter the concert hall.

* * *

Lenka's POV

Today is the big day. The day that I show everyone that I am somebody, not just that popstar who no one knows the name of. The day that I can shine without anybody else by my side. The day that I show my little brother that I'm doing this for him.

I stare at myself in the mirror while the make-up artist applies eyeshadow on my eyes. "Are you ready for the big day, Miss Lenka?" she asks.

Her name is Emiko. I smile wide and bright. "Yes, ma'am."

Emiko giggles. "I'm rooting for you."

I suddenly hear the door being open and I look back to see Mina, my manager. She stops to see my outfit and grins. "Lenka, your on in five." I nod and stand up from the chair. I run a hand through my wavy hair, and I can feel Emiko's smile on me.

She grabs my shoulders. "You have fun out there, okay?" I smile again and nod.

"Thank you, Emiko." She laughs lightly. I open the door to my dressing room and walk out.

I feel more and more determined as I walk down the hall. What happens if Len is out there? I stop in my tracks. I sigh and keep up my walking. If he's here, I'll do my very best.

I see Mina. "Lenka, do your best, okay?" I nod and walk behind the curtain. Mina hands me the microphone. I glance at her. She has never smiled this wide before. I hear the crowd cheering my name. The curtain raises ever so slowly. Soon, the crowd is revealed to me.

'Let's do this.'

* * *

Normal POV

Rin and Len are walking home in silence. The event that happened not so long ago runs through their mind. Len glances at Rin from the corner of his eye. "Rin," he calls, "I'm sorry about earlier today. The whole Prick situation."

Rin looks over at him and smiles weakly. "Thank you. Don't that happen ever again." Len gulps and nods.

"Y-yes, Rin."

Rin laughs. Even though she went to the concert with Len, she had fun. If only he wasn't the type of person to start girl drama.

* * *

A/N: I hope I made that chapter longer. It was 6 pages and about 2,005 words. Heh-heh! What parts in the chapter did you like? The Lenka parts? The Piko part? The Miki part? The Len and Mikuo part? Tell me in a review and I'll be more than happy to read it! See ya later~!


	30. Unexpected

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Hey! Finally, chapter 30! Wow! We've gone a long way, huh? We're almost to the ending, but not yet! Now, let's start off with Rinto and Rui, yes?

Disclaimer: No, no, no.

* * *

Rinto's POV

Wow. I didn't expect that concert to be so…perfect. I'm still in the concert hall, trying to shuffle out of it with Rui by my side. That's when I hear a thud behind me. I look back to see if Rui was okay, but she was smiling vibrantly. She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Rinto?"

It seems no one else heard the thud, so I look around. Only to see that Lenka was the one to fall down. I gasp and run on the stage to help Lenka up. Not that I want to stare at her face...heh-heh. That'll be weird….

Anyway, I grab Lenka's small, warm hand and pull her up. When she's on her two feet, she smiles. "Oh~ you're kinda cute~" I blush. I don't know if she's joking or if she actually means it.

"Th-thank you," I stammer.

Lenka giggles. "No, no, I should be thanking you, handsome little boy." Suddenly, she takes out a piece of paper and hands me it. "Call me some time, okay?" She winks and walks off. I look down at the paper. Wait. What just happened there? Did I just get Lenka Akari's number? I'm speechless. What should I do now? I only helped Lenka up! I didn't even flirt!

I jump off the stage to see Rui looking confused. "What happened up there, Rinto? And why is your face so red?" I clear my throat.

"It's nothing. Let's go home." Why would I want to tell my crush I got Lenka Akari's number?! Though, I may brag about it to Mikuo. I know how much he loves Lenka. I feel my mouth form a smirk.

* * *

3:58

I'm staring at her number. I'm thinking about calling it, but what happens if it was just a mistake? What happens if she wasn't Lenka Akari? Just someone dressed like her? Or what happens if the number she gave me isn't hers? Ugh! Why is this so confusing?! It can't be so confusing, so why am I making it?

Just call her!

And, I dial the number and wait for her to answer. My heart is beating so fast. I hope it can calm down before-

"Hello?" I hear a soft voice on the other end. I clear my throat.

"A-Akari-san?" I ask. This has to be Lenka.

"Oh. Oh! You're that cute little boy from earlier, right?"

"I'm-I'm sixteen," I mumble. I can look like a little boy...at times.

Lenka giggles. Why do her giggles sound so much different from Rui's? "And, by the way, call me Lenka. What's your name?"

"Rinto...Rinto Kagami," I say. Lenka 'ooh's on the other end.

"A cute name for a cute boy~" she coos. Why does she keep calling me cute?!

"Thanks."

"Oh! I need to go! Maybe later...we can meet each other and have a little fun~" With that, she hangs up. Again, I'm speechless. What the hell does she mean by '"fun"? Like the play date fun? Or the party fun? Or...that fun…?

No! Lenka Akari would not have that kind of fun! Not with me anyways. Besides, I like Rui Kagene, not Lenka! Yeah. I like Rui. I should call her and say that we should go out. That's how much I love her!

I call her number, but while I'm talking to her, I didn't even think about asking her out to a date.

* * *

Len's POV

You know, that Kaiko Shion girl looks familiar. I think Kaito mentioned something about having a sister. I don't really pay attention because he sometimes blabbers, and it gives me headaches at times. Kaito can be really annoying. But anyway, is Kaiko Kaito's sister? Shion is a common last name in Crypton...I shouldn't think about it so much. This is Kaito we are talking about here.

When I'm at the Black Shadow Base, I pull out a secret banana and munch on it. That's when I hear footsteps coming my way and I quickly hide the banana.

"Len-kun?" I hear. I groan. Kiyo-weirdo is here. He's the only guy who uses the honorific!

"What?" I grumble, looking back to see a frown on his face. Hm? What's wrong with him? Not that I care or anything!

"You have a...girl visitor," he hisses and stomps off. Oh. That's why he's so pissed. I can't help but laugh. I walk over to the door not to see Rin, who I was expecting, but a girl who has grey hair and light red eyes. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I wonder. The girl smirks and suddenly glomps me, squealing.

"Oh, Len-kun! You don't understand how much I've missed you!" she squeaks out. I...can't...breathe. I push this crazy girl back and glare at her.

"Who the hell are you?" I'm starting to get a little mad. Some random girl knows me. And, I don't know her.

She frowns, crossing her arms, pouting. "But Len-kun," she whines, "I'm your girlfriend, Tei Sukone."

My jaw drops.

* * *

Mikuo's POV

I walk Kaiko home in silence. I know she's concerned at me, but I ignore it. That Len Kagamine certainly pisses me off to no end. He thinks he can have whatever he wants, when he wants it. Like Rin, for example. I should've known something was going on between those two. I was just too damn oblivious to notice!

I mutter curse words under my breath. Why did he have to take Rin away from me? Why did he have to even be here? Why does Rin like him so much? I was supposed to be with Rin, not him. I was supposed to be the one she cries on, not him. I was supposed to be the one she loves, not him.

Should I just give up on Rin? Should I move on to someone who will love me? Should I forget that Rin Kagami ever existed? No. That'll only make the situation worse.

Suddenly, I feel a hand slide in with mine. I look over to see a red Kaiko, but she's grinning. "Mikuo," she says softly, "you look upset. What's wrong?"

I look forward. "Just thinking about what happened earlier today. Sorry to get you caught up in all that stuff, Kaiko," I apologize. She didn't need to be in that argument.

Kaiko shakes her head. "It's fine…but...do you like Rin-san?" she asks, looking down. Her vibrant smile vanished.

I take in a breath. What should I say? Do I still have feelings for Rin? No...I can't run after a person who won't even look at me. So, I don't have feelings for Rin anymore. Will I ever get over her, though? "No. Not anymore," I answer after a minute or two.

Kaiko stays silent. I look over at her smiling again. I hold her hand just as tight as she's holding mine.

I think I'm in love again.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That was a fun chapter to write. It's kinda short, but meh. So, what do you think Rinto and Lenka is going to do? What about Len and Tei? Mikuo and Kaiko? Lots of drama will be coming your way. And did anyone forget about Akio? I also have a poll up, but you don't have to vote because, like the last one, it's not really important. Read and review for the next chapter~!


	31. Complications

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Okay. Chapter 31. *wipes off sweat* Man! Now, enjoy the awesome chapter 31 of Criminal Love. Let's start off with the wonderful Rinto once more~!

Disclaimer: How long have I worked on this story…?

* * *

Saturday

Rinto's POV

Lenka has been blowing up my phone since last night. She's been texting me, calling me, and leaving these cheesy voicemails if I don't answer her calls. I don't hate it, but I didn't expect this type of treatment. I mean, who would? A famous popstar blowing up your phone all night and you're a low-leveled, average grade student? Yeah, whatever.

But, apparently, that's happening to me. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this. That's when I get another call from her. I sigh and pick up my phone, hearing her cheerful voice on the other end. What would Rui do if she knew that I'm talking to Lenka?

"Hey, Rinto~" she cooed, like always. How could I resist that?

"Hi, Lenka," I greet back. Lenka giggles.

"I want to see you again."

"But we saw each other yesterday," I say, sweat-dropping.

"Rinto...you don't want to see me now?" she pouts. Aw, man. She's been doing that since last night, too. It makes my heart melt every time.

"I-I didn't say that…," I mumble. Lenka stays quiet.

"We can meet at Samegawa forest, if you'd like," she offers. I shrug. I need to get out anyway. We go back to school on Monday, so I have to take advantage of this break as much as I can.

"Sure. Why not?" I agree. I hear Lenka squeal on the other end.

"Yay!" With that I hang up and throw on some clothes. This is going to an interesting day with Lenka.

* * *

Len's POV

Yesterday…. Tei came to see me. Tei Sukone. Tei was my old girlfriend, but I broke up with her because she was starting to act a little creepy. Every time I would talk to a girl, her eyes would turn dark. And sometimes, I think I saw a knife hidden in her shirt.

So, why was she here yesterday? I remember me talking to her.

_"T-Tei?!" I exclaim. Tei blushes, giggling in her hand._

_"Yep!"_

_"Why are you here?! We broke up," I ask. Tei crosses her arms._

_"I'm here to take you back," she says boldly. I widen my eyes. No way in hell would I go back out with that nut!_

_"No-"_

_She silences me by putting her cold finger to my lip. "Shh, Len-kun, I'm going to make you love me again. Wait. Is there another girl?" I blink and she gasps. "There is! I'll kill her if she comes near my Len-kun." Her eyes darken. "I'll find out who she is, and she'll regret she ever set her rotten eyes on my Len-kun." I gulp._

_Tei retrieves her finger. She smiles as if nothing happened just a second ago. "Soon, you'll fall head over heels in love with me, Len-kun~!" I groan silently. That's when she skipped off, out of the base._

Rin is in so much danger now. Why does Tei have to come back and haunt me? Why can't she just me alone? I groan, pounding my fist on the wall. This is going to end so badly.

* * *

Lenka's POV

I sigh. I barely made it out of the recording studio. Mina wanted me to stay longer. There was no way I could let Rinto down. Besides, I don't think he has a girlfriend. "Lenka!" I hear my name being called and I widen my eyes. No! I turn to Rinto and shut his mouth with my hand.

"Idiot!" I hiss. "Don't shout my name! Don't you understand that I'm a famous popstar? That's why I have on a disguise." Rinto blinked, nodding. I smiled, embracing him tightly. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you~" I let go of him and smile wider. The way Rinto looks is making my heart melt.

Without thinking, I take his collar and slam him on a tree. I stare into his irresistible blue eyes. "L-Lenka…?" he asks. "What's up with you?"

I suddenly slam my lips on his. But, somehow, I don't regret it.

* * *

Rinto's POV

The next thing I know, Lenka Akari's lips are on mine. My eyes are wide in surprise. Lenka's hand trailed down from my shirt to my buttons. She undid a couple, releasing breathless me. I gasped for breath, wanting more.

Rui is no longer in my mind. My feelings for her are not in my heart at the moment. Though, I wonder if Lenka is doing all of this because she loves me, or she just wants lust. Or this is her idea of "fun?" I feel my heart pound against my chest. What should I do?

Lenka's lips find mine again, but I kiss her before she has the chance to do so. I bite her bottom lip, making her gasp in my mouth. My tongue shoots into her mouth, rubbing against hers. What am I doing? I feel this urge to just make Lenka mine. But, what about…?

No. I can't think about that now. Lenka releases me and backs a step back. She giggles, making my face red. How-how could she giggle at a time like this?! I button up my buttons, asking, "What the hell was that?!"

Lenka smiles all innocent. "What? You're not taken, right?"

I open my mouth to say "yes," but that's just a lie. I stay silent. I think Lenka gets the hint and places a hand on my cheek. "We just had a little fun. Well, see ya~" With that, she walked off, putting on her coat from her disguise that was on the ground.

I sigh. I can't believe I made-out with Lenka, who didn't even like me that way. Am I just her little toy? Am I an object of lust, so she can just come to me and I make her feel better? What am I to her? I kick a peeple, watching it skip through the forest. I wonder how Rui would feel if she found out about me and Lenka…

I walk home in silence, not wanting to stop anywhere. My mind is somewhere else. I'm trying to put all the pieces together in this "little" puzzle that I put myself into.

Okay, what I've got currently is that:

One, Lenka Akari thinks I'm cute.

Two, she thinks I'm a little boy, even though I'm sixteen.

Three, she made-out with me.

And four, Lenka did not (probably) feel anything from that.

I clutch onto my shirt. Why is this so complicated? Why can't I figure this out? Maybe I shouldn't think too much about it. Maybe I should just let it slide. This is Lenka we're talking about here.

It could just be a phase in her life.

Right?

* * *

A/N: Ugh! Another short chapter. You see, I always want to hit 1,000 words at the max for a chapter. And this one has over 1,200 words. So, is that good? Eh. It's good in my book. I wanted to focus more on Rinto and Lenka's relationship in this chapter, so it wouldn't be too confusing. And, yes, I got a little perverted on some parts. So, next chapter, I'll do it a little different and focus on our OC, Akio Saito! Maybe a little more Miki and Piko fluff in future chapters? We wouldn't know unless you read and review~! (Man, this Author's Note was long!)


	32. Denial?

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Oh, my! Already 100+ reviews? Wow. Thank you all so much! I love you all and thank you for the support. But, I shouldn't say that because we're not done with the story yet! Woah! Now, like I said last chapter, I'm going to focus on our little OC, Akio. I hope you guys all love him because later on in the story, he's going to be a BIG part of the plot. You might want to keep your eyes on him though….

Disclaimer: I own only my OC (who is super cute!) and the plot! Please don't sue because I have no cash.

* * *

Akio's POV

Sunday

I was outside on my porch. I looked over to see Rin, my neighbor, walk out her house. I raise an eyebrow. It's been about a couple of weeks since I've been here in Crypton, and I've grown very fond of Rin.

Usually, I see a mysterious person climb in her window, which is creepy. And other times, I would see her walking with a completely different person, who has teal hair. Other times, she's walking with Gumi. It was all too suspicious. I decide to call her over: "Rin!"

Rin flinches and turns. She smiles a bit before walking over to me. My brown eyes lock with her cerulean eyes. "Hey, Akio. I haven't been seeing you around lately," she points out. I nod, standing up from my seat on the porch.

"Yeah, you too." I scratch the back of my head. "Where we you going?"

Rin stays silent until she says, "Hang out with Gumi, why?" I roll my eyes mentally. Total lie. What was she keeping from me?

"Have you heard of those awful murders of this certain group?" I ask. I cross my arms. It's not like I know anything of them- I'm just curious, is all.

Rin, for some reason, tenses up. "Uh…yeah...of course…why do you ask?" She looks over. Now, I'm really suspicious. Does Rin has something to do with the murders? I widen my eyes. Is she the murderer?! No, that's impossible! Rin Kagami can't be the murderer. I could be wrong, though.

"Curious...why so tense?" I smile lightly, taking her hand. She tenses up so much, I think I see her eyes widen a little bit. I slide my finger up her hand, making her shiver. Rin takes her hand away, her eyes dark.

"I have to go, Akio," she says, already walking. I laugh a little. I don't think I should follow her. What would she do when she finds out? I sit back down on the porch.

* * *

Rin's POV

That was too creepy! Even for Akio. And why was he asking me so many questions? I may have given myself away a little bit for tensing up, but hey! You would do that same thing too if you're close friend is a criminal! Wait. Did I just call Len…

...a close friend?

I scoff. Whatever! He thinks I'm his toy- what type of friend is that?! He's more of a talk-to friend than anything. Anyway, Len wanted me to meet up with him at Samegawa forest. I know deep, deep down inside that I wish he wanted to kiss me again.

But, I'll just ignore my fan-girl inside. It seemed kind of important. But, knowing Len, it may just be bull.

I soon arrive at the forest where I first meet Len. He's holding a banana, eating a chunk off the top. I try not to smile, but I can't help it. "Hey, Len," I greet. He looks up and smirks. I guess that's a greeting? I don't know.

"Hey, Ms. Rin." He throws the banana peel away, even though there was still some banana in there. I frown. What a waste. But why would I care? I like oranges.

I take in a breath to speak. "Anyway...what did you want?" Suddenly, Len's face becomes stern. I haven't seen that in so long.

"Look…" He leans in, making my face become warm. Why? I don't know. "You should know...I may not be able to see you again." My eyes widen.

"W-what?" Wait. I should be happy! Now, I can live my own life without someone like him on my heels! But...why is my heart slowly breaking?

Len laughs sheepishly. I'm not laughing though. "My old girlfriend has come to haunt me again and uh...she's kinda out for your guts. So, I may not be able to see you again." Old girlfriend…?

My stomach churns. How am I supposed to deal with this? Not only will not be able to see Len, but he has an old girlfriend. I feel the tears coming along, but I smile them back. Len raises an eyebrow. "Th-that's great. You should spend some time with your old girlfriend." I giggle. "You don't need someone like me getting in the way, right?"

Len blinks. "Are you okay, Rin?" he asks. He reaches out his hand, but I turn to not look at it. With my back turned, the tears fall down.

"I'm fine!" I exclaim, whipping my tears. "I hope you and your girlfriend work it out. Bye!" With that, I run off, out the forest. I hear Len calling for my name. I ignore the call though. I can't stop running. I bump into a few people, muttering a sorry under my breath. Finally, I arrive at my house and lock the door.

"Rin?" Rinto asks. I ignore that too. I hop upstairs to lock the window and door, so Len won't climb in. Just great. This is the last day of fall break and it's a nightmare- I'm not even in school yet! I sigh. I wonder who Len's old girlfriend is. The only thing I heard is that she's out for my guts. Uh…. That's weird.

What did I do? I look out my window. Why did I get into a complete meltdown because of Len? That's odd. I would've never done that. I barely even break down in front of Gumi and I've known her longer than Len! Do...do I like Len? More than a friend…? No! That's impossible! A regular normal (I think) schoolgirl loving a wanted criminal? Unheard of.

I can hear my mind say, 'Tsundere Mode, Activate.'

I mutter a curse word under my breath and fall on my bed. I heard my phone ring. I flinch but take it anyway. Gumi…?

"What's up?" I ask.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-"

"Spit it out," I say, laughing.

"REI KISSED ME!" she shouts. I widen my eyes. Uh...since when did Gumi and Rei become so close? I don't remember anything about her talking about Rei.

"Huh?"

"Rei kissed-"

"Yeah, I know. But...when?"

Gumi laughs. "You see, we were walking out and later, he was taking me home. That's when his lips were on MINE!" I laughed some more.

"You going to go out with him?" I wonder. Gumi only went out with a guy once, but that was in the 7th grade. He was exactly like Leon. Is that why Gumi liked Leon? I shrug. So, a few weeks later, Gumi found out that guy was cheating on her, so on, so on. You get the point, right? Gumi stayed over my house, and I had to buy her ice cream and chocolate. Don't forget the box of tissues too. Though, I kinda felt bad for Gumi. That was her first love.

"I don't know," Gumi answers after a minute or two. I raise my eyebrows in curiousity.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"What happens if he doesn't like me after a while?"

"Well, then, Rei wouldn't be the one for you," I say. Wait. I sound so much like Aoki. Ugh!

Gumi took in a breath. "Okay…. I'll think about. Thanks, Rin."

I smile. "No problem."

We hang up after an hour. I look out the window again to see the sun setting. I sigh and roll over so I won't see the outside. Suddenly, I hear a sound on my window. I stand up, confused. I unlock the window, looking outside to see Len. My heart pounds. "Why are you locking windows?" he asks. Do I see a smirk on his face?

I can feel my cheeks turn red. Len walks off. I close my window, trying to control my racing heart.

My denial on Len…

...I think that denial is wrong.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! Does our little Rinny like our Lenny? Kya~! This is getting interesting, huh? And Akio…. I kinda shivered myself when I was writing his POV. Gumi and Rei? What do you think Gumi will choose? Read and review, and see you lovely fans later~!


	33. Running To Save Her

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Chapter 33, huh? Isn't that something? Heh-heh! I have nothing to say except enjoy this chapter~!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this?

* * *

Len's POV

It was nighttime, and all the events from today were flashing back in my mind. Was Rin actually crying when I told her that Tei was my old girlfriend, and I won't be able to see her anymore? Rin is just so complicated. I don't get her. It kind of annoys me too.

I hear Kaito snoring on the other side of the room. I groan and turn on my side, covering my ears with my pillow. I wanted to shout at him, but I didn't because the door opened, showing Kiyo-weirdo. "What the fu-"

He cut me off by his hard glare. I immediately shut up. "Another visitor is here for you...Len." With that, he slammed the door. I laugh. This is too funny! I get out my bed, Kaito's snoring still ringing in my ear. I wonder who has come to see me this late at night- Rin? I secretly hope.

I go down the stairs only to see the nut again, Tei. She has this innocent smile on her with her holding a bag. Just great. Just so very great. "Hey, Len-kun~"

I roll my eyes. "What's in the bag?" I ask, already annoyed. Tei held it in my face, making me take a step back.

"Your favorite…" She slowly takes out a yellow item. "Banana!" she exclaims, handing it to me. I don't take it because it may have this drug in it. I know Tei too well. I shake my head. This made her pout her lips.

"Why are you here anyway?" I hiss. Tei smiles wider. Creepy. I feel a chill climb down my spine. Tei steps toward me and grabbed my chin forcingly.

"Remember? To take you back…" With that, she slammed her lips on mine. My head is spinning. I don't know what to do. I just want to be with Rin and love her….

What did I just say?

Did I just say…

...I wanted to love Rin…?

My brain may say no, but my heart is saying yes. I've known Rin for a two months, and I'm already saying I love her. This has to be a dream- I just want to wake up. No. It's more like a nightmare.

My feelings for Rin has blossomed, huh? What would I do about Tei? And Rin earlier today...I don't think she'll want to talk to me now.

I quickly push Tei away, making her surprised. "What's wrong, Len-kun?"

I take in a breath. "I don't like you." Man, you don't understand how hard that was to say! Tei's eyes widened.

"That girl…" She takes out a knife and I step back another step. Is she seriously going to kill Rin?! "I'll definitely kill her now."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shout. Tei ignores me though and she rushes out the base. Does she even know who this "girl" is? She's Tei...so….

No. I have to warn Rin!

I slip on a jacket and run out the base, into the chilly night. For it being fall and all, it sure is cold. I run faster and faster. Why did I let the nut get this far? I should've just killed Tei a long time ago- why didn't I?! There's no use getting mad at myself. My feet feel like they are gliding on the ground. Is Tei that fast to get out my sight so quickly?

Suddenly, I hear a scream.

* * *

Rin's POV

Strange. I don't remember falling asleep on a road. I remember falling to sleep on my bed, the sun still in my eyes. I wanted to stay asleep- I didn't want to wake up. I was afraid he will be right there, in my face when I do wake up.

That's when I move my eyes to where the solution was. A girl...with silver hair and light red eyes. They were turning dark, though. She had a wicked smirk. What the….

I try to move, but I find out that I'm tied in a rope. I gasp. "H-hey!" I shout. "What is this?"

"Rin Kagami…" This strange girl says. "...you had a nice life, until you laid eyes on my Len-kun."

So, this is the old girlfriend...why would Len go out with her? "L-look…I didn't mean to…."

"That's what they all say!" she hisses. I gulp. I watch her hold up a sharp knife. "You meant to do it, huh?!"

"What…?"

"Tell the truth!" She raises up the knife. She sighs out. "You seem like a nice girl, Rin-chan…. That's too bad." I squeeze my eyes shut, letting out a weak scream.

This is now or never.

I have to.

For Len.

And for myself.

I take in a breath and….

.

.

.

.

.

"I LOVE YOU, LEN!" I scream as loud as I can.

.

.

.

.

.

I can only hear blood splatter.

* * *

A/N: Cliff-hanger! I'm sorry if this chapter is too short! I really didn't mean it to be. Wellll….. What did you like? What did you not like?

**Review: The damn Cliffhanger, you jackass.**

Hey! That's kinda mean! (Laugh) Please read and review and I'll update as soon as I can~!


	34. A Brighter Future?

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Heh-heh! Oh, my. Already 150+ reviews? Wow. Thanks guys! You guys are like, freaking awesome! I bet you guys were so mad that there was a cliffhanger. Now, are you dying to see what will happen next? I bet you are! So, I'll make this A/N short and sweet for you guys. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I wish I own Vocaloid. huhuhuh

* * *

**Last Time On Criminal Love:**

"I LOVE YOU, LEN!" I scream as loud as I can.

.

.

.

.

I can only hear blood splatter.

* * *

Normal POV

Rin opened her eyes to see Len in front of her. Her eyes beamed in tears as a drop of blood landed on her cheek. "Len…," she whispered. She turned her head to see Tei on the ground, holding her stomach tightly while blood stained her shirt. Rin's eyes widened.

She saw Len drop a knife and turn to her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her up, carrying her bridal style. Rin didn't know what was happening. It was happening all too fast. "Rin...are you hurt?" Len asked, running so Tei won't catch up with them.

Rin blinked her eyes. "What?" Her mind was lost in space.

It seemed like a second, but the two were now in Rin's room. "Are you hurt?" he repeated, laying her down on her bed.

Rin remembered what she said a few minutes ago.

_"I LOVE YOU, LEN!"_

Rin's face instantly turned red. She gulped, hoping he didn't hear her. It just came out. Besides, it's not like he'll love her back. Impossible!

"No...I'm not hurt...I feel bad for you...though," she muttered. The way Tei looked was miserable. She looked so vulnerable- she just wanted Len to be there.

Len laid next to her on her bed, the moonlight shining the both of them. "Why are you feeling bad? I didn't get hurt or anything," he assured. His lips formed a smile so small, Rin had to squint to clarify it.

Rin turned her head so she won't look at Len's face. "No...your old girlfriend. She's not dead...right?" she asked, worried. Len's smile dropped.

"How could you feel bad for Tei?" he hissed. "She almost killed you. And you feel guilty?" Rin swallowed. She didn't know what to say. She has never been this lost before. What should she do?

"I...it's my fault for...being there. Tei would've never caused trouble if it wasn't for me," Rin said, feeling the tears coming again. Len sighed, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Don't blame yourself for silly things like that. It was my fault for making her my girlfriend. Okay?"

Rin stayed silent, craning her head back to him. "Are you saying that to not make me feel bad? If you are, it's not working."

Len scooted closer to her. "An honest mistake for me." He placed his forehead on hers. "Sleep tight." But, she was already asleep. He smiled again, standing up and walking over to her window.

Before he left, he whispered, "It was my fault for falling for you, Rin."

* * *

Rin's POV

Monday

The bell rang for Mrs. Megurine's class. It's back to school now and Halloween is just around the corner. I've seen several signs announcing a Halloween Party. I may or may not go. It all depends.

But, for time being, I have to deal with Gumi's whining, Mikuo's sneering, Miku's smirking, Akio's creepiness, Aoki's speeches, and Miki's blushing. I can wait till Christmas is here- all I need is another break from all the drama.

Especially from last night.

A chill goes down my spine when I think of Tei's blood staining the ground. Len is right though: I shouldn't feel bad for someone who almost killed me.

"Rin!" I hear from the entrance of the classroom. I look forward to see Gumi running in the classroom with Rei. Do I see them holding...hands?

"Hey, Gumi, Rei," I greet. Rei smiles, squeezing Gumi's hand tighter. "I see the two of you are together now."

"Yep!" Gumi exclaimed, kissing Rei's cheek. It turned a light shade of red. How adorable~!

"Finally," Rei adds. Gumi sticks her tongue out at him while giggling.

"Okay, okay class, sit down in your seats!" Mrs. Megurine said. All of us rush to our seats. Mrs. Megurine smiles. Ugh. I know that smile. That smile means we have a new student. I wonder who he or she is….

"We have another new student." We all stay silent. "Shion-san!" The door slides open to reveal that same girl from the concert. I look back at Mikuo whose face is red. Oh~ I see~ Mikuo here likes this Kaiko girl~! Now that's adorable.

Mikuo glances at me and I smirk at him. He glares, even though his face becomes a crimson color now. "Everyone, this is Kaiko Shion, our new student. Introduce yourself, please."

Kaiko nods, saying, "I'm Kaiko Shion, and I have many brothers. I used to live in Tokyo, but my friend lives here, so that's why I moved here."

Mikuo gulps. She moved here for him? You don't understand how much I want to tease Mikuo now! Kaiko's face turns a pink shade. Does anyone else know of Kaiko and Mikuo?! Ohhhh~!

Mrs. Megurine's smile brightens. "Nice job. Now, sit next to Mikuo, please."

I can see Mikuo faint in the corner of my eye.

* * *

Normal POV

Black Shadow Base

**"**Ew! Tei?! And she wanted to kill Rin?! EWWW!" Piko exclaimed, making a disgusted face. Len sighed.

"Piko, you sometimes act like a six-year old, you know?"

"It's not my fault you went out with that crazy stalker!" Piko slumped down. "I remember she went through your dresser, just to see if you had underwear." He shuddered. "That's weird!"

Len laughed sheepishly. "Hey...it's sort of okay at the end, right?" Piko narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know…will it?"

Len kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Rin's House

Rin arrived at her front door, getting out her key that was stuffed in her left pocket. She unlocked the door and went in only to see Lily there. Rin stared until her smile broke into a wide grin. "M-Mom!" she exclaimed, running up to her to hug her. Lily embraced back, running her fingers softly in her hair. "Why are you here?" Rin wondered, her face beaming.

"My boss let me out early. So, we're going to have dinner with the Saito's," Lily explained. Rin nodded, even though she shivered a bit. As long as she gets to be with her mother, it was okay.

"Wait. Where's Rinto?" Rin asked.

"Right here!" You could hear Rinto running down the stairs with a basket of oranges. Rin's eyes widened.

"Where did you get those?!"

"Mama bought them for me," he bragged, smirking. Rin turned her head back to Lily. She laughed sheepishly.

"Hey...Rinto came home earlier than you...sorry."

Rin growled.

Then, a knock was heard on the door. "That must be them~" Lily sang, and the dinner began.

Even though Akio was staring at Rin the entire time.

* * *

9:21

It was finally nighttime and Rin just wanted to sleep. She wished she could have some more time to think about what all has happened over fall break.

The rejection from Rin to Mikuo, the concert, the confession, her almost DYING, and crazy Tei. What else will come her way?

Rin threw on her pajamas and flobbed on her bed. She bit her lip, feeling the tears coming again. Why was she crying? She guessed because of all this stress. "What's wrong, Rin?"

Rin looked over and saw Len there, a concerned look on his face. She blinked her eyes so the tears can go away. "Nothing…"

Len laid beside her like the night before. "Obviously it's something."

"Is Tei okay?" Rin wondered, locking her eyes with his. They seemed more bright. More warm.

Len sighed. "You really care about her, huh?"

Rin nodded, smiling.

"She's fine. I guess. Besides, she won't mess with us anymore. No one will," Len began, smiling as bright as his eyes. "As long as we're together." With that, he leaned in and kissed her.

Rin's heart was beating faster than it ever has. This wasn't those "You're-my-toy" kisses. And it wasn't those "I-claim-you-now" kisses, either. It was the "I-love-you" kiss.

That made Rin melt.

Len's tongue licked her bottom lip, making her open her mouth. His tongue explored the inside, making her erect a moan. Len's hand traveled up in her shirt, smoothing her soft skin.

The problems that have rotated around them are no longer in their minds. That's what they wanted all along.

* * *

A/N: OMG! How long did I make that chapter?! Gosh! Okay, so uh...Len and Rin, huh? What do you think of them? Are they together? Are they not? And I made some fluffy parts to! And Tei…. So, today is the official day of summer break. I'm so happy~! Read and review for the next chapter~!


	35. Suspicious

A/N: Heeyy~! So, here's chapter 35, a very important chapter that will answer all y'all's questions. What the fudge is up with Rin and Len? What will happen to Mikuo and Rin? How will Mikuo and Kaiko get together? And Tei, maybe? We're about 3, 4, 5 chapters away from the last chapter of Criminal Love. And, yes, I will make a sequel to this story because you guys like the story. I like the story. So, expect that really soon after the story is done. Until then, enjoy chapter 35~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Mind as well say it now.

* * *

Rin's POV

My eyes closed shut immediately. When I felt Len's hand on my back, smoothing it, I shivered. My mind is racing with a million thoughts right now.

Len released my lips and his trailed down to my neck. He was sucking it, licking it, anything he can do that made my moan again. I will definitely curse at myself for enjoying this so much!

I reach out to smooth Len's hair. "I...love you...Len," I breathe out. Len stops and looks up at me. Uh-oh. Did I do anything wrong? What happens if he doesn't love me back?

Len stares into my eyes. "Rin…." I felt my throat go tight. "I...uh…I…" Is he struggling to say he loves me back? I give him a skeptical look. Is he serious right now?

"I-"

That's when my brother opened my door, shouting, "HEY! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?!"

I widen my eyes and look over at Len who is already gone. How could he disappear so fast?! I get up from my bed and roll my eyes. "Rinto, you're the only one making noise."

Rinto blinks until his face flushes in embarrassment. "Oh...heh-heh…sorry. Anyway, it's past twelve, go to sleep."

"Okay, Mom," I say, smirking. Rinto laughs mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Good night." Finally, he closes the door, and I search furiously to find Len. But, he's no where to be found. So, I drift asleep, hoping to see him tomorrow.

* * *

Friday

Afterschool

The Day Before Halloween

I haven't seen Len all week since that night that I confessed my love for him. Is he scared to say he loves me back? Where is he, anyway?

There's only one place I didn't look.

I run down the sidewalk and turn, not stopping. I run down the Samegawa Bridge, and finally into Samegawa forest where I hear the beautiful violin music. I run over to Len, whose eyes are closed and playing the violin just as I remember. I walk quietly to get closer to Len, but he hears me and calls out: "Who's there?"

I laugh sheepishly, saying, "It's me, Rin. I've been looking all over for you. Where were you?"

Len looks at me in silence. "Rin…" He glances at the ground until looking back up with a stern look on his face. "Get away from me." I widen my eyes.

"I-I...what?" I ask, confused. Len glares at me, like we just met.

"Get away from me." The venom in his voice made my shiver.

"Len…," I call out, walking towards him. Len's glare hardens. I take his hand, squeezing it as tight as I can manage. I stare into his eyes. They soften as I smile at him. "Tell me what's wrong."

That's when he embraces me, his warmth making me feel like I belong. "I don't know how to say those three words," he confesses.

I laugh a bit making him groan. "That's it?" I wonder. Len nods, smiling. "As long as I know you do love me, I'm fine."

Len looks down. "But what type of man am I if I can't say those three words?"

"Don't beat yourself up because of this, 'kay?" I assure, planting my face on his warm chest. "I would be...afraid...too."

Len makes a face. "Hah-hah, very funny." Len lays his face on the crook of my neck. This made tingling sensations roll down my neck.

I wish to stay like this forever.

* * *

Mikuo's POV

You know...I'm not mad at Rin at all. We're still friends, and I want to stay like that. But, it will always break my heart that she would betray me like that.

However, I can't think of that stuff now! I have a girl who fits me, and won't make me heartbroken again. Just on cue, Kaiko walks out the school. Something looked different on her though. "What's wrong, Kaiko?" I ask, noticing the frown on her face.

Kaiko looked up. "Oh...uh...you see...I have to go visit my...brother...I'm sorry...I'll call you later, okay?" I nod uncertainly, watching her walk off. Well…that was unexpected.

Should I follow her?

Should I leave her be?

What should I do?

I decide to follow her. I'm curious, is all. Maybe she's not really visiting her "brother." Maybe it might be her secret boyfriend or something! That made my blood boil. So, I stay close behind her, turning certain directions and such. Finally, she stopped at this suspicious looking building that had the word:

BLACK SHADOW

Printed on it. Very, VERY suspicious. She inputs a code that I can't really see well and the doors open. Kaiko pulls out a bag from her purse. She takes in a breath until knocking on the door.

The door opens to reveal a man with dark hair and glasses. Is that her secret boyfriend? I hope not! "I'm Kaito Shion's sister, Kaiko," she introduces. Oh. That's not her boyfriend.

The man smiles, stepping aside to let her in. When she's in the creepy building, the door shuts behind her. I blink. She really was visiting her brother. Ugh! I feel stupid! How come I didn't believe her enough to follow her?! I need to get a grip!

"What are you doing here?!"

I turn around quickly only to see...Piko? What the…?! "Piko?!" I exclaim. Piko stares at me.

"M-Mikuo…" He rushed up to me. I felt a twinge of pain until I fell into this darkness.

* * *

Tei's POV

Ugh. I can't believe I let that rat away! And with Len-kun too! I just want to yank out my hair.

I walk down a street to get home, staring down at the grass. I should plot a plan to get Rin-chan back for all the damage she has done to Len-kun and I's relationship.

That's when I felt something hard hit my shoulder. I growl, shouting, "Get the fuck out of my way!" I look up to see a boy with raven hair and striking brown eyes. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm so very sorry," he apologized, bowing. I scoff.

"Stop bowing. It makes you look stupid," I scold. He quickly gets up, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry."

I roll my eyes and continue my walking. "Hey!" he calls out. I sigh, not really in the mood. All I want to do is kill Rin-chan.

"What?" I seeth. He smiles like nothing happened just a minute ago.

"Are you okay? You don't look like it? Want me to buy you dinner? I'm Akio Saito, by the way," this Akio introduces. I scowl.

"I have no fucking idea who you are." I grind my teeth together. "Get the fuck away."

"Wow. You sure like to curse, huh?" He laughs. I blink. Maybe this Akio can help me with my plan.

"Okay...I'm Tei Sukone. And, I have a favor to ask of you," I say. Akio nods.

"Whatever you'd like."

I smirk.

Perfect.

* * *

A/N: Oh, no! Poor Rin! And Rin and Len are finally together. I would put more into this chapter, but I'd like to leave you guys hanging like this. I'm kidding!

I would say Chapter 36 will be like a Part 2, sort of? But, that's going to deal with the Halloween Party. Eh. We'll just see how it goes. And thank you so much for 10,000+ views! Oh, my! I never thought I'd get that many!

Read and review for the next chapter, please~!


	36. Cantarella

Criminal Love

* * *

A/N: Yo, yo! Chapter 36, one that you all has been waiting for now! Oh, yeah. I'm going to be editing this story as soon as I get done, so there will be no embarrassing mistakes. I know there are many. (Derp Face) Anyway, like always, enjoy the chapter~!

Disclaimer: Ugh!

* * *

Rin's POV

I arrive home that night having a bag in my hand. Even though my heart is pounding like there is no tomorrow, I only think of the Halloween Party. I ran into my room and take out my Halloween costume, it being as a bunny. I smiled. I can't help but remember what happened back in that forest.

I shake my head, even though my lips have a giant grin adored on them. I look out my window, feeling the slight breeze run through my short hair.

I wonder how tomorrow is going to play out.

* * *

Rinto's POV

I get a call on my phone while I'm in my room. I sigh, taking it without looking at the Caller ID, which was a mistake. "Hello?" I grumble.

"Rinto?" I widen my eyes. Rui?!

"R-Rui?!" I shout. "What is it?"

"Well…" I can just imagine her fiddling with her small fingers. "...do you want to go to the Halloween Party with me?" I blink. Oh! I completely forgot about the Halloween Party! Even so, I would've asked Lenka, not Rui. That sounds kinda mean, huh?

"Oh…uh…" I clear my unexpectedly dry throat. "You see...I actually wanted to go with...someone...else," I say slowly. Rui stays quiet for a second. I start to feel extremely guilty now. Ugh! Why do I have to be like this?!

"I-I see…," Rui mutters. I swallow the lump of guilt down. "I mean...we can't always be together, right?" I try to smile, but it comes out to be bitter.

"R-right," I agree.

"Oh. I have to go." No she doesn't. "See you later." She doesn't want to see my later- I just know it. "Bye." That means I don't want to see you anymore. And, she hangs up.

I sigh, flopping back on my bed. Honestly, I didn't mean to do that. It's just...complicated. Do I like Lenka? If I do, what about Rui? Why can't I figure this out?

Ah! Forget it! I'm going to sleep!

* * *

October 31; Halloween Day

Len's POV

I see Piko at the table where we usually sit to talk. He's eating a tomato, even though he hates those things. "What's wrong, Piko?" I ask. "You seem in a bad mood."

"And you're in a good one," he hisses, teeth clenched. I narrow my eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" I wonder, annoyed. How dare he snap at me like that.

Piko sighs. "A friend of mine...didn't ask me to the Halloween Party." I laugh, slapping his back, making him glare at me.

"You know I had to deal with that stuff, too!" I exclaim, still laughing that Piko has a crush. "Just come with me. I'm going anyway. You wanna know why?"

Piko sighs again. "I already-"

"Rinny-chan and I are dating~!" I sing. "I can just imagine it: Rin and I under the moonlight, embracing until I catch her lips. Ohhh!" I gush a bit.

Piko rolls his turquoise eyes. "You sound like a fan-girl. And stop rubbing in that you have a girlfriend. It's not helping."

"Ah, I'm sorry," I say, grinning. I never grinned this wide before. I guess Rin really does make me happy, huh? "I'm sure SHE'LL ask you." Piko blushes and I laugh some more. "Let's go."

Soon, we arrive in front of the school. It was...bigger than I expected. Piko nudged me in my shoulder, pointing to a certain direction. "There's the lady," he said, his cheeks red. I laugh a bit.

"Go ask her, man," I encourage. Piko nods, breathing in then out. Finally, he walks over to the girl with cherry red hair.

So, I look around desperately to find Rin. That's when I spot blonde hair and blue eyes. "Rin!" I call. She looks up and grins, running over to me. She stops, making a face.

"Uh...Len?" she asks. I wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, my love?" I respond. She giggles, and I feel my heart melt.

"What are you wearing?" she laughs out, holding her stomach.

"Why, Darling, I'm wearing a Halloween costume. And may I say, Rin, you look very sexy in-"

Rin cuts me off by punching me in the chest. I weeze out. Damn, her punches hurt! "Don't ever use the word 'sexy' and my name in the same sentence, ya hear?!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" I cough up. Then, Rin returns to being innocent again.

"Okay!" she sings and drags me into the school for the party.

* * *

Mikuo's POV

I went into the party as a Police Officer. What? It was the only thing I could afford….

Anyway, I look around so I can find Kaiko. Hm. She's no where in sight. Instead I see Len and Rin here, dancing and giggling. I gag in my mouth a bit. Wait. What is that doof wearing?! Are those elf ears I see? And a tiny hat atop his head?!

I laugh aloud. Seriously, Len looks more like a weirdo than a doof. What is he supposed to be anyway?!

I can hear Rin ask what I was thinking. "Hey, what are you supposed to be?" she wondered.

Len smirked. How could he feel proud about that question? I would feel humiliated if someone didn't know what I was supposed to be! "I'm a DreamEater Baku," he clarifies. I blink. Like from that song? Oh, my…

Rin smiles wider. I feel my eyes narrow into a glare. Think of something to not look at this! Wait- why do I care?! I don't even like Rin anymore! But, this is disgusting to look at. Unless I'm just jealous...but why? Ugh! Just think of something, Mikuo!

I suddenly get an idea. I run up to the two, smiling as wide as I can. Len notices me before Rin and glares at me. I ignore that! "Hey, Rin. You wanna sing with me? I have the perfect song!"

Rin looks at Len, then back at me, then Len, then me again. "Uh...sure Mikuo." I grin so wide, my cheeks start to hurt. I probably look creepy at this point now, huh? I take Rin's hand, and I can hear Len growl.

I can't help but smirk.

I take the microphone from its stand, tapping at the top so the audience can hear me. When most of the students look my way, I say, "Hey! I'm Mikuo Hatsune and this is my good friend, Rin Kagami! We're here to sing a song!" I see students go back to their conversations.

Rin whispers to me, "Look, Mikuo...I really don't want-"

"Come on," I cut off, "let's do this." Rin stares at me for a while until nodding weakly.

"Fine."

I smile warmly. And, I put on the music. I may have "burrowed" this song from Miku. But, whatever! I'll be able to take her shouting for about a week or so…

I give Rin the lyrics, and sing one of my favorite songs. Cantarella.

I go first:

_mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka…_

And the song goes on. I think I was successful.

After the song was finished, we had a big round of applause. You see...this is was what I wanted all along. I wanted to stand in front of an audience and sing for them. No matter how lame the song is.

I look down to see Len walking out the building. I stifle a laugh. "Len," Rin calls from beside me and rushes to get him. Well, at least I sang a song with her for once.

* * *

Rin's POV

I don't know what Mikuo was going to get from this, but this needs to definitely stop. Besides, Mikuo has Kaiko- she seems nice enough.

Anyway, I run as far as I can to find Len. That's when I see those elf ears that look hilarious, but cute at the same time. I shake my head and walk over to where Len is sitting at. The moon is shined under him, making his glowing blonde hair shimmer. He sat at a bench, so I sat next to him.

I kept quiet for a second, my head down. I take in a breath to speak, but I have no idea what to say. Instead, he talks for me. "I'm sorry for walking out on you," he mumbles. I look over at him. "The Prick's plan worked: He wanted to make me jealous." Len shakes his head. "I should've known."

"It's not your fault."

It seemed he didn't listen. "He made you sing a LOVE song for God's sake! How am I supposed to feel about this?!"

I reach out and put my hand over his, squeezing it tight. "It was just a song, Len. Besides...I love you."

Len smiles at me. That made me feel ten times better. "Yeah...I suppose you're right. Promise me though…" He leans in, his lips brushing against mine. I could already feel the spark. "...don't ever sing a love song with him again."

With that...the distance between us closed.

* * *

A/N: There we go! Sadly, Kaiko was not there. Read and review for me, though~!


	37. Loving

Criminal Love

* * *

_AN IMPORTANT A/N:_ **Chapter 37…let's just say…the next chapter will, sadly, be the last. But DON'T WORRY! There will be a sequel!**

**I don't really want to say a lot about what will happen and/or the plot in the sequel, but it will deal with Rin and Len's hardships as parents. AND THERE'S A POLL WHICH IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO, REMEMBER TO GO TO THE POLL!**

**I may even add a twist at the last chapter of Criminal Love that will leave you all hanging. Don't you just love me? (Laugh) Oh, yeah! Okay, you know how Rinto is 16 in this? Well, Rin's one year older- I changed it so it can work. So, go back to chapter 4, Bake Sale, and you'll see that it says "younger brother" instead of "twin brother." If there is any other chapter where it says that Rinto and Rin are twins, I'll change it as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter of Criminal Love~!**

Disclaimer: Don't even waste your time, Disclaimer-san.

* * *

Normal POV

January 1st; Friday

Rin's House

The ground was covered in a white sheet of snow. The trees were the only color of white. Kids have already went outside to enjoy the wonderful weather, laughing and having contests. There were many snowmen built on every yard. Some neat, some messy. Snow Angels adored the ground, making this winter seem even more magical.

Rin yawned. She is now eighteen years of age. She's now a young adult. She looked out her window to see Len standing out there. For the past five months that they have known each other, he has changed. He's no longer that badass who will beat you up if you look at him wrong.

Len Kagamine is a happy-go-lucky, perverted, smirk-loving spirit.

Rin grinned widely and threw on a blue jacket with grey sweat-pants. Not the best outfit, but it was suitable. Sort of. She ran outside, but slow enough to not wake up anyone. Lily and Rinto were both home, and yes, they are very light-sleepers. And yes, Rin didn't introduce Len to them yet. She should do that some time.

Rin was outside, only to feel a cold, wet, and icy object on her face. She gasped, whipping it off. She could hear Len chuckle, saying, "Hello, Sunshine!"

Rin's eyes raged. "Oh, shit!" Len cursed and started to run away.

"Come here you little Kagamine brat!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Miki was rubbing her hands together, trying to warm them up. She sat at her porch, watching the little kids play in the snow. "Miki," a voice said, "let's play in the snow."

A hand extended out. Miki looked up to see Piko with a wide smile. Miki blushed, already feeling warm. "Piko…" She stood up and took his hand.

Through out their play, their hands were still entwined.

* * *

Rinto rolled over on a bed. When he was on the other side, he saw a fluff of blonde hair in his way. Rinto smiled, looking down to see that he was naked. He covered up the body next to him up a little more.

Rinto got off the bed to put on some underwear and take a shower. "Rinto…," a voice from the other side called. Rinto turned to see Lenka, holding the blanket over her body as she sat up. "Where are you going?"

"To cook you breakfast...my love," Rinto said. Lenka's face broke out into a smile.

"Ooh~! Rinto~!"

Rinto sighed. 'Not again.'

* * *

Kaiko smiled, looking up to see a man much taller than her with blue hair. "I-I hope you feel better, Kaito."

"Yeah, you're growing up too fast," Kaito said.

A arm wrapped around Kaiko's shoulder. Kaito growled at the person beside her who flinched. "This Mikuo...he's good right?"

"Kaito...we already talked about this relationship," Kaiko sighed out. "We're getting married."

"Aiee!" Kaito shouted, clenching his fists. "At eighteen?!"

Mikuo and Kaiko sweat-dropped while watching Kaito roll on the ground, sobbing.

* * *

Akio raised his eyebrows at the girl in front of him. "Uh...you think we can do that?"

"Look, we planned this out for so many months. We're DOING it. For my Len-kun, of course~!" Tei sang, holding her chest dramatically.

Akio nodded uncertainly. "Trust me," Tei assured with a wide smirk on her face.

"I'm trying."

"Try harder!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

A/N: *Sigh* Sorry for the short chapter. But, I had to make it short. Anyway, what part did you like best? Rin and Len part? Miki and Piko part? Lenka and Rinto part? Kaiko, Mikuo, and Kaito part? Or uh...Tei and Akio part? Tell me in a review and I'll see you guys one last time for the last chapter. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~!

**P.S: REMEMBER THAT POLL THAT IS IMPORTANT!**


End file.
